Safe
by Angelic Syntax
Summary: After a brutal break up with her boyfriend, Max becomes lonely and distant. Fang is there to comfort her, like how any bestfriend is. After Max's life is threaten, Fang does everything he can so she'll be safe. But how long can that last? FAX. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Safe

**Max's POV**

Max never thought it would affect her. She thought she would be strong, and not let it get to her head. She was wrong. Even after what he did to her, she felt betrayed, lonely, and sad. No, sad was an understament. She thought he was the one, as cheesy and naive as it sounds. She tried telling herself that he was the problem, that she didn't deserve it. But she still felt as if it was her fault. She hated these arguments with herself, half of her saying that it's not true, the other one saying that it was.

She was laying in bed, at 11:30pm. Iggy, Fang, and Nudge were still awake in the living room, and Angel and Gazzy were a sleep in their own rooms. When she came though the front door, Nudge asked how her "date" went, but all Max did was shrugged off her jacket and walked up to her room. Max could have said "Oh, it was great. Except for the fact that it wasn't actually a date and I walked in on Dean making out with another girl". or she could have lied and said that it was great. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. That seemed like the easy way out.

Max turned over onto her side without damaging her wings. She usually kept them well hid, but it was harder with pajamas. She didn't bother much when it was only her flock with her. Dean didn't know about her wings. He was completely human, not some test tube experiment.

Max heard the action movie Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were watching, and pulled her pillow over her head to muffle the noise. she just wanted to get some sleep and for this day to be over.

**Fang's POV**

The door opened and Max came though. She left ten minutes ago, how could she be back? She didn't look too happy...maybe she broke up with Dean? Fang knows he shouldn't be happy about that, but he couldn't help but have a slither of hope.

"That was fast. How was your date?" Nudge asked. Max glancd up, took off her jacket and walked up stairs. "Max?" Nudge turned to face Fang and Iggy. Iggy, being blind, asked what she did, and Nudge answered. Fang didn't say anything, just stared at the stairs where Max was once standing. She didn't usually get upset like this. Usually when she brakes up or gets dumped, she gets angry. She lashes out at everyone who does something irritating. Ine time she yelled at Fang for not talking at breakfast. She didn't date much, but when she did the ending of the relationship was brutal.

He turned his atetion to the movie they were watch (Well, Nudge and Fang were watching it. Iggy just stayed because he like the sound of the bombs and gunfires in the movie). a couple of minutes later, nudge asked the question they qere all wondering.

"What's up with Max?"  
>"I'm going to check on her." Fang said as he stood up from the couch. The other two remained, eating popcorn.<p>

Fang walked up the stairs and into the hall way. he heard the soft breathing in Angel's room. He stopped and stared though the open door. She was curled up in a little ball with a stuff animal. She steady breathing was becoming rugged and fast. she started whimpering like a wounded dog, and jerking.

Fang walked in, and Angel started crying in her sleep. He sat on the edge of her bad, and gentaly shook her awake.

"Angel...Angel, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and, without any warning, she trew her arms around Fangs neck. The Six year old girl started crying in his neck, and he rubbed her back in smalll circles trying to get her to calm down.

"I h-had that d-dream ag-g-ain." she sobbed.

"It's okay. It never happened. You're safe, we're all safe." he whispered to the girl.

Angle sniffed and said "Still scary,".

"I know. Go down stairs to Iggy and Nudge."

The crying girl nodded and slipped out of her bed. Fang shook his head slightly and sighed. She was to little to be having dreams of the flock dead.

Fang stood up and made his way to Max's room, passing Gazzy's where he heard a fart through the door. It was normal in this house, so he passed it without thought.

When he reached Max's door, he tapped on it to make sure she was awake. He heard a soft "Hmm?" coming from the room. He opened the door. the room was lit by the moon light coming form her open window. Max was laying on her side, with her wings unfolded. The white of her tank top made the brown feathers seem darker. She looked up at him with her eyes.

"You'll catch a cold if you leave the window open all night," he said quitetly as he pulled the curtains shut.

"Leave the curtains open." Max said, sounding sad. Fang looked at her as he opened the blue curtains back. "Can you close the door? I don't like it open."

Fang closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed. He glanced at her wings. "That's not very good for your wings, either."

"It streaches the muscules. We havn't gone flying in a while, so they were feeling a little cramped up."

Fang nodded slightly and stared at the picture on her wall. It was a photo of everyone, though no one was posing. They were all younger. He remember that day. Jab took the picture. Iggy was trying o hide a stink bomb (and failing), Gazzy was making a "funny" face, and he-Fang-was turned away, but his eyes were on Max who had her arms around a small Angel. Angle was also atemping a weird face, and Max was laughing.

There were other pictures as well. Some Max painted, some she drew. One of them was a poster of her favorite soccer player.

"Max, what happened?" He asked. Max took a while before she said "Dean's an idiot."

"Well, I've always known that, but what did he do for you to figure it out?"

Normaly, Max would have smiled and call Fang a name, but she still had her sad expression. She sat up, the tips of her wings brushing against the wall. "He slid his tounge down another chick's throat."

"He did WHAT?" Fang yelled. He wasn't quitet and pateint anymore, but loud and angry.

"Be quiet, Gazzy and Angel are sleeping. He...he was kissing another girl." She was quiet untill she sniffed. That one sniffed causes the tears to flow and the sobs to come. She moved over so she was sitting next to Fang. She burried her face in his shirt and cried while he held her and stroked her hair.

"I-I was going to s-suprise him with a m-movie night at his place, and I p-passed an ally way where th-they were kissing. A-and he saw me and just said 'Hey Babe, can you give me a second?'. He d-didn't even look guilty!"

As Fang listened, his muscule tensed and he felt anger bubble up from the pit of his stomach. There were many words to call Dean right now, but none of them seemed to be bad enough.

As the sobbing became quieter, Max pulled away, wiping her eyes. Fang made to stand up, but a hand clasped around his wrist.

"Stay. I need my bestfriend right now." She said, stilll crying a little bit. She laid down, folding her wings up so she can move over to the side of her bed. Fang laid down beside her over the covers. Max burried her face in his shirt and contiuned to let the tears fall. It wasn't long untill Max fell asleep, but she still had a death-grip on his shirt, so he couldn't go anywhere...not that he wanted too. It wasn't untill one-in-the-morning when he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate

**A/n Hey guys! I'm glad to see that you read the first chapter, and are now reading the second chapter! I was going to add in an authors note in the first chapter but, being the blond that I am, could figure out how. But I found out, obviously...(Special mention to anyone who tells me where I got "obviously" from!)**

**Iggy: I'm suprised they made it this far.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. I took Iggy. I'm going to give him back, though...maybe.**

**Iggy: Disclaimer: She doesnt own anything.**

**Fang's POV**

Fang was woken up by the ray of sunshine coming out of the window. He looked at Max's alarm clock. It was 8:30...earlier then he liked.

He turned his head to look at Max. Her breathing was steady and her face was relaxed. Her dirty blond hair was in her face and a few strands were caught in her long dark eyelashes. He reached out to moved her hair out of her face. She was very pretty when she was sleeping, so at ease, so peacfull. He wasn't going to wake her up, expecially when she had every bad thought and memory out of her head at the moment.

Fang got up slowly so he won't wake her. He left her room and passed Gassman's room, where there was still snoring. Angel's room was still empty, so she was probably awake or in the bathroom. Fang didn't tell anyone, but he always slowed his pace when he past the younger ones rooms, too make sure they were okay. He did the same for Max, if she was already in bed.

Fang walked down the stairs and into the living room. Angel was curled up in Iggy's lap with her head on his chest. Nudge was leaning against his shoulder, and Iggy had his head tilted back. They were all asleep.

Fang passed this scene without another thought and went into the kitchen. Making no noise as usual, he a pan out of the cuboard. He wasn't usually the one to make breakfast. It was usually Iggy, who was a suprisingly a good cook.

He cracked a couple of eggs in the pan and threw the egg shells in the garbage. The eggs sizzled from the heat of the stove.

"You making eggs?" A voice called from the living room.

"Yeah." He said to Iggy, who had entered the kitchen.

"Oh, I thought you were Max. I was about to stop her from burning the house down."

"Wha-Max's cooking?" Nudges voice called from the other room. She, too, came in the kitchen.

"Phew-I thought you were Max." She said as she sat down at the table.

"Who do you think is Max?" Angel came in, too. "Oh, Fang's Max."

"Where is she?" Iggy asked.

"Still sleeping." Fang answered.

"Did she tell you what happened? I bet she broke up with Dean...or he broke up with her. Maybe he's moving. If he is , I wonder where to? I would like to like in Washington, it's suposed to be beautiful-No, Hawaii! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii-" Nudge was interupped by Fang.

"She did tell me, but I think she would rather tell you herself rather then me."

"So he isn't moving?" Nudge asked.

"No, he isn't. Don't ask any questions when she comes down. She was pretty upset last night."

Just then, Max came in. She was still wearing her pajamas and her wings were slightly visable. she had a sad expression on her face, but her eyes were dry.

"Fang making eggs?" She asked as she sat down next to Angel.

"It's a momumental mystery." Iggy joked. Max didn't laugh or smiled. She just stared at the table top, twisting an end of a napkin.

"What happened?" Nudge said suddenly. She probably couldn't hold it in any longer. With Nudge, quitet wasn't good. The air had to be filled with noise, and she made sure of that.

"Nothing...Dean was being an idiot, that's all."

"What did he do?"

"I'll tell you guys later."

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"I have too."

Fang just stood there, scrabbling the eggs. He was mad that Nudge had questioned Max, but he didn't show it. He couldn't help but think what Max had just said. She was the only one she told. Why was that?

_No duh, Sherlock_, Fang thought_, she wanted someone to talk to. It did just happened then. She wanted someone to comfort her._

Fang took out plates and started piling eggs on them. Everyone got up and took their plates, Max a little slower then she would have.

They ate listening to Nudge ramble about Lord-knows-what when Gazzy came down.

"No eggs for me?" He yawned.

"There's some on the stove." Fang replied.

Gazzy got some and sat down next to Nudge. He glance up at Max as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. "Are you alright, Max?" he asked.

Max shrugged as Angel said "She's going to break up with Dean."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Angel-" Fang warned quitetly.

"Because he was-" She stopped when she noticed Fang. "...an idiot." she said instead.

They were all silent as they for a moment before everyone started eating again. Nudge started talking again, and Gazzy started farting. Everything would have been normal if it wasn't for the depressed Max.

When everyone was done eating, they wen't off to do their own thing. No one manged to put away their plates, so Fang did it. Max was the only one at the table, staring at her reflection in the table. Her eyes were glassy and going in and out of focus.

Fang took her plate from her and took it to the sink. The he took out a pot, put it on the stove, and pored milk in it. He took out the Hot Chocolate mix and put a lot of it in a mug. He filled it up with the hot milk and stired it untill there was only a few clumps of chocolate mix floating on the surface. He pushed the mug to Max and sat down next to her. She looked at it, took it in her hands, and took a sip. Thet was the thing in the flock. When someone was upset, give them chocolate.

They sat there in silence. Not an awkward silence, just...silence. Max drunk from the mug, and Fang looked out the window, watching the birds fly by. He couldn't do that much anymore. There was never a reason too. Although he had streached his wings out sometimes, it wasn't every often.

Without warning, Max flung her arms around Fang's neck. She wasn't crying, she just wanted someone to hold her. It suprised Fang; she didn't really look for comfort when she was upset; but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it a little bit.

"Thank you". She said quitetly.

**Iggy: Yuck...way to much fluff.**

**Me: Shut up, some people like it!**

**Iggy: I think it's sickening.**

**Me: well, you don't have to be all fluffy. But I'm a hopless romantic, so I'm aloud to put as much fluff in it as I want.**

**Iggy: You do that, then.**

**Me:Oh, I almost forgot. Incase you haven't noticed, but this is AU. I'm trying to make the caracters as canon as possible, though. I would be really happy if you reveiw! Seriously, it would make my day! Please reveiw! I really want to know what you think of the stroy so far! **


	3. Chapter 3: BiPolar

**Chapter 3! I'm sorry for the short chapters, guys. I usually write longer chapters. I'll try to write longer chapters. Oh, and sorry for the fluff...but you were warned in the summery. I'll try not to put so much fluff in it, but it'll be kind of hard, sense I love fluff...at a point. I read one fanfiction on another website where Fang sung an cheesey love song to Max...It was kind of disturbing. Don't worry, I won't have any of that in here!**

**Iggy: Thank God...**

**Max's POV**

Max entered her room, which was bright from the sun coming through her open window. It was a beautiful June day. Birds were flying up in the sky, with no worrys. Freedom. that's what she wanted. She craved it. She knew she could get it, but they all agreed to stop flying unless it was an emerency. Your boyfriend cheating on you doesn't count.

Deciding that looking out her window isn't going to do any good, she walked out of her room so she can take a shower.

She closed the bathroom door behind her, and stripped out of her clothes. He brown and white wings were now exposed. They poped out of her back, making her look alien. The bathroom was to small to streach her wings out in, so she left them folded.

As she showered, she kept thinking about last night. All she was going to do was suprise Dean with a movie he's been wanting to see. She didn't expect him to be swaping spit with another girl. When she discovered this, many names poped in her head to call him. But she couldn't speak. She couldn't even raise a hand to slap him. She didn't even relize she was running untill she was a couple of blocks away. Then she slowed to a walk.

She was heart broken. She loved him...or made herself belive she loved him. Honestly, Max didn't know if she loved him. She probably wanted to love him, so she made herself believe she did, like how many girls did. That's how they get hurt. They get to involved, and they can't get out. Max was lucky enough to get out of the relationship. She just didn't know how she felt about it yet.

She felt angry, sad, depressed, even a little hysterical. So much mixed emotions, she felt bi-polar. Was this noraml? She wouldn't be suprised if it wasn't. She wasn't normal...having wings kind of took normal away from her life.

She stepped out of the shower. As she dried off, she mind wondered to the same place. Why an alley way? Of all places, they chose an alley way? Max did smell beer around that area. They must have been drunk. Another reason to dump him...but why did she still feel depress?

**Fang's POV**

Fang was sitting on the couch with Iggy watching T.V (Iggy was listening) when he saw Max walk down the stairs. She was properly dress and her wings were hidden away.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Where are you going?" Iggy asked her.

"I'm going to talk to Dean."

That got Fang's atention. She was going to do that now? She probably wanted to get it over with, but was this really the time?

"You'll be okay?" Fang asked her. He wouldn't mind coming with her...to make sure she'll be alright. It's not like he wanted to see Dean sobbing on the floor...

"I think I'll be fine..." Max replied, but didn't sound too confedent. "Uh, Fang? Can I talk to you for a minute, outside?"

"Sure." He sat up and followed her outside the front door. Her arms were crossed over her chest in a protective way.

"I'm going to break up with Dean." she stated.

"I gathered."

"I'm kind of scared..." This got Fang scared, too. She wasn't acting herself. She's self confedent and can handle tough situations. Now she's almost saying she's weak, which she wasn't. Still Fang kept his fear to himself.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"No, I-I don't know. I think I just wanted to say that I was kind of scared."

"I'm coming with."

"Wha-Fang..."

"I'm not going to dump him for you, I'm just going to stay around so he won't do anything stupid."

"What do you think he's going to do? He's not going to rape me or anything."

"Then why are you scared?" That was a good question. Why was she? She didn't have any reason too.

"I-I guess I don't want to know what I'll see..."She said. "I sound so weak." She ran her hands over her face.

"You're not."

"I know, it's just-I don't know!" she yelled. "I don't know! I don't know what I'll see, I don't know why he did what he did, I don't even know what I'm feeling right now! I feel so Bi-Polar, one minute I'm sad, another mad, another I feel I was the one who caused all of this!" She threw here hands up in the air as she let all of this off her chest. Fang just stood there, not saying anything. He felt this was one of the situations where the other person shouldn't say anything, and just let the person say what they had to say.

"I think...I think I want you to come with me." She said, finaly. He nodded and followed her to Dean's house.

They walked in silence, ocassionaly stopping to wait for the cars to go by so they can cross the street. It didn't take them long to get to Dean's apartment. The apartments were narrow, but comfertable. They were tall, dark red brick buildings. Dean's was on the third floor.

"I'll wait here." Fang said. Max nodded and walked up the stairs to the third floor. She stopped at B-7, and knocked on the door.

**Haha, I'm evil! Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'm going to update soon. I just love writing this!**

**Iggy: I don't think they care about a cliff hanger...**

**Me: Whatever. Just go and...blow up a car, I don't care.**

**Iggy: that sounds like a good idea, actually...Remember, she doesn't own anything. Not even a car...pity.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Know

**Well, Chapter 3 was another short one, but there wasn't much I could put in there. I don't know about this chapter, though. But it is an importaint one!**

**Iggy: We'll see...**

**Me: Well...my readers will see. You'll...hear.**

**Iggy: Wow...real clever. I'm very hurt right now.**

**Me: Just get on with the Disclaimer! Arguing with a fictional character makes me feel crazier then I am...**

**Iggy: doesn't own anything. She was just to lazy to think of her own characters.**

**Max's POV**

Max knocked on Dean's door, her heart thuding against her chest. Maybe he wasn't home? Maybe at work? Sick? Many things went through her head as she waited for him to answer the door. He did, his brown hair messy and his brown eyes unfocused. He smelled strongly of beer.

"Hey, Babe. Came in?" he opened the door wider.

"No...I-"

"who that?" A girl with a short pony tail showed up to the door. She was wearing a short bath robe. She seemed more-or-less sober.

"This is...Um-"He snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "Max! This is Maximum."

"Hi!" The girl said. She didn't seem to think anything was wrong with this picture. Max just stared at her, and back at Dean.

"Are you drinking?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're seventeen! Where are your mom and dad?"

"On vacation. You want some?" He asked her, holding a bottle of beer out. Max stared at him in disgust.

"No. I'm sixteen!" she yelled. "What do you think you're doing? Drinking and cheating on me?"

"I'll be back." Said the girl. She left with an air of not caring what was happening. Maybe she was drunk...or really stupid. Probably both.

"Well...y-you weren't any fun."

"Huh. Self-respect isn't any fun, is it?" Max snapped. Anger boiled up from the pit of her stomach. What she really wanted to do was to punch him really hard in the face. He deserved it.

"Maybe we can change that." He grabbed both of her wrists. He clenched his hands. His finger nails were digging into her skin.

"Let go!" she yelled, but he just threw her to the side. Her head collided with the bricks, causing a raging headach. She felt him grabbed her upper arm, and lifted her up from the ground. She struggled, but he had a death-grip on her arms.

Studdenly, someone was by her side. Fang. He punched Dean's face, causing blood to squirt out of his nose. He let go of Max, who fell to the ground. He was going to punch Fang, but he doged it, and aimed another hit to Dean's temple.

Dean was about to throw another punch, but stopped.

"Alright. Go then. Remember; I've been to your house. I can find my way there." And with that, he slammed the door.

Fang lead Max down the stairs. Being thrown to the wall took a lot out of Max. She hit the wall hard, causing her to fall limp to the ground.

They walked home, Fang with on hand around her wrist and his other arm around her shoulders. It didn't take long to get home, but it could been faster.

"Where have you been?" Yelled Iggy. "You were gone for an hour! What happened?" Nudge, Gassman, and Angel were there, too. They all seemed worried.

"What happened?" Nudge asked, seeing Max supported by Fang.

They didn't say anything, just went into the kitchen. Fang sat Max down on a chair as the rest of the flock piled in.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Iggy complained.

"Gazzy take Angel up stairs."

"Why?" Yelled Gazzy.

"It's not a subjct for younger people-"

"Something happend to Max, we have the right to know! Anyway, Angel's just going to read your mind."

Fang hesitated, but said "Fine. Stay." He pushes Max's hair away from her temple, examing it for bleeding.

"Max, look at me." She turned her head, and he sared into her eyes. His gaze was so intense it sent chills down her spine.

"You're eyes are okay. You don't have an concussion."

"Excuse me, but I still don't know what happened." Iggy said loudly. Max retold what happened, and Fang stopped what he was doing. After she finished the story, Iggy made a distugsting noise, and Nudge squeled "He did that to you?" Gazzy looked pale and disgusted. Angel looked worried and confused.

Fang lifted up her sleeve to examine her arm. She felt him tense, and she turned her head to see. Dark bruises covered her arms. Her shoulder and upper arm seemed to be all one big buise.

"Angel, go to your room. Well call you when it's okay." Fang said slowly, trying to calm himself down. Angel, without argument, walked up stairs.

"Max, sit on the table, so we can see better." Nudge said as she helped Max onto the table top. Iggy asked what was wrong, and Nudge told him.

"What else hit the wall?" Fang asked quitetly.

"Pretty much my whole side." She replide. She lifted the side of her shirt so that only the bottom par of her ribe cage and side were visable. It, too, was covered in bruises. Fang uttered a cuss word under his breath. Nudge reported to Iggy. Fang lifter her hair that was covering her other temple. She couldn't see, but she was pretty sure it had bruises on it too, as did the other side of her face.

"Let me see your other arm." Fang said. She moved her arm, and he lifted the sleeve to her elbow. The nail marks Dean made in her wrist were bleeding slightly, and there were bruises on her fore arms, but they were as dark.

"When did this happen?" He gestured to the nail marks.

"When he grabbed my wrists." She replied.

Max saw Fang clench his teeth. He moved his hands off her arm, and moved her hair off the back of her neck. She didn't think there was any cuts or bruises there. She felt a hand run over the back of her neck, quickly rubbing it. It felt good for a second, before he stopped.

"Nudge, take Max into the bathroom. Try to find something in the first aid kit for bruises."

Nudge nodded and gestured for Max to follow her. Max slid off the table, gaining her footing back. When they left, Fang put his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands.

**Fang's POV**

"You okay, Fang?" Gassman asked.

"I'm fine." Fang lied into his hands. "Just...go get Angel. Tell her she can come out."

"O-okay." Gazzy then left, leaving Fang and Iggy together.

"What are you going to do?" Iggy asked Fang after a moments of silence.

"I'm going to kill him, what else?" He snapped.

"You can't go around killing people. We have murderers for that." Iggy said, although he sounded like he wanted to do Dean some serious harm. "Call the police?"

"no, then they'll take Max to the hospital, and then they'll find out about her wings. then they'll question her about her parents, and take us way when they find out we don't have a gardian."

"Then, I don't know."

"You're not the only one..."

"Fang?" A little voice next to Fang said. "Is Max going to be okay?"

Fang lifted his head up so he could see the six-year-old girl. Her big, blue eyes were watery, and her chin trembled.

"Yeah," Said Fang, "She'll be find."

Angle climbed onto his lap and rested her head on his chest. "I don't want my nightmare to come true." She said into his shirt.

"Don't worry. It won't."

"You don't know." she said, coming close to tears.

"...you're right. I don't know. What I do know is that it's not going to come true any time soon."

She didn't say anything, just snuggled deeper into his shirt. It was quitet, untill Angel said "I'm hungry."

Iggy chuckled as Gazzy said "I am, too."

"I'll make soup." Said Iggy.

"Um, guys?" Nudge walked in the kitchen, holding a rag with had blood on it. "You should see this."

**Muhahahaha! Another cliff hanger! what do you think what will happen? Reveiw!**

**I just read the first chapter, and saw that there was so many Type-Os! I'll see if I can fix them.**

**Iggy: I've noticed something; It says that Max, Fang and I are sixteen, but in reality we're fourteen. So how could Angel and Gazzy be the same age they are now?**

**Me: Oh, well it's AU, and I thought it wouldn't be right it Max was fourteen, so I made her older. But I still wanted Angel to be a little girl, so she's the sam age.**

**Iggy: you're going to confuse your readers..."**

**Me: I think they're smart enough to not be confuse. **

**Well, please, please, please reveiw! I crave reveiws!**


	5. Chapter 5: Parrot

**I'm back with another chapter! Thank you to every one who has reveiwed and favorited my story! You should see the smile on my face when I see that I have a reveiw or someone put it on story alert. You guys rock! And sorry for the Type-Os, guys. I get excited about uploading a new chapter, so I type faster then I normally would have. I proof read, but miss a few things. I would have someone from my family proofread it, but there's so much fluff, I'll get embaress. (Notice that Iggy isn't here...James Patterson needed him for a few minutes). On with the story!**

Max watched Nudge leave the bathroom. She didn't tell her what was wrong...in fact, she hardly spoke at all. It was kind of weird, this new not-talking Nudge. Max prefered the normal Nudge.

The bathrrom door opened, and Nudge walked in followed by Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Oh!" Angel cried.

"What is it?" Asked Iggy, looking fusterated.

"What's the matter, Nudge?" Max asked. Being her body, she thought she had the right to know what was wrong with it.

"Umm, come look in the mirror." Nudge gentaly helped Max up and lead her to the mirror. Nudge turned her around so the her back was facing it. Against her black tank-top, her wings were slightly unfolded. Down where her wings meet her back, there was no feathers and the skin was chafted and bleeding.

Max furrowed her eyebrows. "What is this?"

"You're feathers are gone, and you're bleeding." Nudge said, pointing out the obvious.

"I can see that, but ...how did it happen?"

Gazzy came to her side. "Have you been pulling out your feathers?" he asked.

"No. Even if I was that doesn't explain why I'm bleeding."

"I've heard when a parrot gets destressed, it'll pull out it's feathers. Maybe you were pulling them out in your sleep?" Iggy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"She isn't." Fang said, looking at Max's wings.

"How do you know?" Gazzy asked accusingly.

"I with her in her room yesterday." Fang said, not really thinking over the words.

"You slept with Max?" Iggy said loudly.

"Well, yeah-but not like that!" Fang yelled. "Look, that isn't importaint. Let's focus on this." He turned to Max again, his cheeks slighly pink.

"Maybe it happened when you hit the wall?" Nudge asked, trying to get the conversation back on track (which wasn't normal for her).

"That would explain the feathers..."

"Well, it isn't bleeding anymore. I think you can go now."

Max grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, but stayed there untill everyone else was out. She knew they'll be asking questions and more details on what happened at Dean's apartment.

"Um, she has some bruises on her hip and thigh, but that's it. I couldn't find anything for bruises in the first aid kit, but the nail marks have Band-Aids on them now." She reported to the others, but she was looking at Fang.

"Max, did he say anything?" Iggy asked, turning his atention away from Nudge. For a blind guy, he seemed to know exactly where you were.

"Umm...he said he could find his way to my house at any time." She replide. She didn't think about it before, and now it sent fear and anger to go up to her head.

"He threatened you?" Nudge asked in a high pitched voice.

"Umm, I guess..."

Everyone was silent, thinking over what Max had said. At each moment of silence, she got even more scared. What if he came to her house? What did he plan on doing?

"He can't do anything. There are more of us then there are of him. And we can fly." Angel said, reading her mind. Max bent down, and hug the child.

"Angel's right, he can't do anything while we're here." Iggy assured. Max felt greatful for her flock, who would never let a member get harmed. The fear was getting smaller and smaller...

**Fang's POV**

Max stood up from hugging Angel. She had tears in her eye, but she looked less afraid. This was strange, since Max wasn't the one to cry often. But, then again, she hasn't been threatened by a drunk of a ex-boyfriend before.

Max flung her arms around Iggy's neck and burried her face in his shoulder. Jelously boiled up in the pit of Fang's stomach. Why was she hugging him? Fang was the one who saved her from Dean! Iggy just stood aside, asking how badly bruised she was.

Fang knew that the Jelously was pointless, and that Iggy was her friend, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't the type to get jelous often...well, when Dean was over at their house, maybe he was a little...okay, very jelous. But he didn't show it.

Max removed her arms around Iggy, and went into her room without a word. They all stood there in silence (there seemed to be a lot of that now) when Iggy excliamed "Oh, Crap! I have soup on the stove-" He ran out of the bathroom, bumped his arm on the wall and ran down stairs. For a blind guy, he seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"What are we going to do, Fang?" Nudge asked. She seemed worried.

"Well, we can't kill him...we can't call the police...we should try to keep her safe."

**Like it? Hate it? What do you think happened to Max's wings? Please reveiw! i get so happy when you do! Oh, and expect more chapters today :) I've dedicated this day to writing. I won't be able to udate much when school starts, which is in two weeks.**

**Again, I would love it if you reveiwed! Pplllleeeaassse? Your awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lazy Morning

**Hey guys! Sorry that chapter 5 was so short. I'm not sure about this one. It's more of a filler-chapter.**

**Iggy: Why did you make Max hug me in the last chapter?**

**Me: Becuase I wanted to show that what Fang was feeling wasn't just a ..."Best friend" feeling. **

**Iggy: Well, at least you didn't make me look like a jerk...**

**Me: You're not so canon...Idon'townMaximumRide *Talks fast before Iggy could say anything***

**Max's POV**

Max woke up the next morning with feathers on her pillow. There were only a little bit, so she didn't think much of it. She had other things on her mind.

She got up from her bed, and pulled back the curtains to look out the window. No creepy stalker was out there. Good.

After getting dressed, she walked down stairs into the kitchen. She heared bacon sizzling on the stove.

Things seemed to be normal. Iggy was cooking, Nudge was gabbering away, Gassman was still sleeping, Fang was tolerating Nudge, and Angel was helping Iggy with the food. But the pain she had in her arms whenever she brushed up against something reminded her that nothing was normal.

She sat down at the table next to Nudge and listened to her talk what she saw on T.V.

Gazzy walked into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"You slept in late." Nudge said.

"Well, it's kind of hard to wake up on time when you don't have Max yelling 'Up and at 'em' in your ear." Gazzy said grumply.

"Sorry kiddo." Max said.

"You sound better." Nudge acknowledged.

"You can't think I'd still like the jerk after what he did?"

"A lot of girls do, but I knew you wouldn't do that." Nudge said quickly. "What was I saying...? Oh, yeah! Well, Christy-the main character in the show-said..."

Max wasn't listening, but was thinking over what she had just said. She can't still like him. She didn't...but why did she feel guilty? Was it her fault that he had resorted to drinking and cheating on girls? Should she have aloud-no. That wasn't an option. She had to much self-respect.

She glanced at Fang, who seemed deep in thought. Studdenly, there was a sound of a fork dropping onto the floor. Fang jumped and looked at Iggy.

"Don't do that." he said grumply.

"Sorry if I can't controll gravity." Iggy snapped, picking up the fork.

"How do you feel, Max?" Nudge asked, trying to stop an agrument from coming.

Max thought about it for a moment, then replide "Physically? Sore."

"Mentally?" Iggy asked.

"More-or-less fine."

The kitchen was quitet untill Nudge decided that it wasn't noisy enough, and contuinued with her T.V speech.

Iggy piled bacon onto plates and sat down with his, not bothering to give every one their plates. So they had to get up and walk to the counter to get it themselves...yeah, it was a lazy morning.

**Fang's POV**

Max was taking this better then he thought. She still looked sad, but wasn't as nearly as distant as she was a few days ago. Most girls would be dramatized and blame it all on theirselves. Max was stronger then that, and smarter.

There had to be something mentaly wrong with Dean...Well, Fang always knew that, but still, who would want to go out with sixteen girls a the same time, and drink when you're under-aged? And who threatens innocent girls? Dean was just a sick b-

Clank! A sound of metal on wood made Fang jump and for him to jerk his head toward the sound. Just a fork...he's getting paraniod.

"Don't do that." He said to Iggy, who was picking up the fork.

"Sorry if I can't controll gravity." Iggy snapped.

"How do you feel, Max?" Nudge interupped. Max was quitet for a moment before saying "Physically? Sore."

"Mentally?" Iggy asked. Why was he questioning her? He knew Iggy only meant good by it, but she probably didn't want to be questioned right now!

"More-or-less fine."

More-or-less? She wasn't blaming herself, was she?

Everyone got there food and sat down to eat. Nudge was the only one talking, as usual. It almost seemed normal, but the bruises on Max face and her wincing when ever she brushes up against something reminded them that it wasn't normal. It won't be for a while.


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Normal

**That chapter was so freakin' short! I don't think i should worry about how long the chapter is, though. It's a fanfiction, it's not like I'm going to get it publish into book form. Thank you to everyone who as put me in Story alert, favorite stories, favorite authors, to those who had reveiw, ect. I just love it! Thank you! This is an importaint chapter!**

**Max's POV**

The days went by without event. Max's bruises were starting to heal, but she still didn't forget the whole incedent. It just became easier to go on with life. She still had doubts in her head, and she still jumped when she sees someone crossing the street (which wasn't very often), and her arms still hurt, but they were safe. Iggy even said they might go to the movie theaters to watch the new horror movie while Nudge watches Gazzy and Angel (much protesting on Gazzy's part).

They left at Eight O'Clock. They didn't live far from the theater, so they walked there instead of taking the bus. Fang was costentily on gard, glancing back and forth. What Max dread was passing Dean's apartment while they were walking.

Studdenly, the dark brick buildings came into veiw. Max slowed down, not wanting to come nearer. Fang notice she was slowing down. He walked closer to her to block her from veiw of anyone coming out of one of the apartments. If anyone saw them, They'll just see Fang and Iggy and a exra pair of legs.

They passed the buildings, and Max relaxed. She didn't think Dean saw her, if he was home. Was she just being paranoid?

They were able to walk without worry, now. It wasn't long untill they reached the theater. They ordered their tickets and bought their pop corn, then they searched for seats. They got their eariler then most, so there was one about two people there. Max sat down between Iggy and Fang. They talked as the theater filled up. The lights dimmed and the preveiws started.

A couple of seats next to Fang, a cute teenage girl with brown hair was glancing over at Fang. He didn't relize it. Max wondered what he would do if he did. Jelousy rose up in Max. Why did she feel jelous? It's just a teenager looking at him. It was harmless...but so _irritating_.

Max turned her attention to the movie, and tried to forget about what was troubling her.

The movie was good. People jumped, but Fang, Max, and Iggy stayed in their place (mostly because Iggy couldn't even see the movie, so it wasn't as scary for him).

An hour and thirty minutes later, the credits rolled and people started leaving their seats. They walked into the lobby when they heard Iggy saying "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were there." he had bumped into the girl at the movie.

"Oh, it's fine-Um, if you don't mind me asking at all, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh, I'm blind."

"Why are you watching the movie, then?"

"I like to listen to it. What did you think of it?"

After this they started flirting.

"Disgusting," Said Fang. Max nodded.

Fang went into the bathroom, and Max went outside to the trash bin to throw away the empty pop corn bag. The sky was a dark blue with a green tinge to it. The sunset was very pretty. She stood there, looking at it, wishing she could streach out her wings and fly up in the sky.

"Max, fancy meeting you here." Said an all-to-familer voice beside her. Before she could say anything, a hand clasp over her mouth and she was pulled to the side of the building.

"Why did you run away, Maxie?" Dean said. Max struggled to free her mouth. She moved her head slightly so she could bite it, but he moved his hand away before she could.

"Well? Are you going to answer the question? Why'd you whimped out?"

Max glared at him. How she wanted to punch him in the mouth...make him sorry for all the things he's done.

"I could ask you the same question," Snapped Max. "Cheating on girls doesn't show bravery."

"Stop being pathetic." He growled.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of craziness-"

Dean smaked her across her face. She stumbled to the side, but didn't back down. She was about to run away when he got a hold on her upper arms and pinned her to the wall. Her arms hurt from the pressure he was putting on her bruises.

"Let me go," She pleaded. She wanted to sound brave, but it wasn't the way it came out.

"Where's you're little boyfriend now to stop me?" he bent his head, placed his mouth to her neck, and sucked on the skin. She tried to move away, but she couldn't. She screamed. Dean didn't move. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move.

She felt his body being pushed away from her. Iggy and Fang were there, Fang pinning Dean to the wall by his throat and Iggy blocking Max from veiw. The girl Iggy was flirting with came to Max's side and pulled her to the front of the building.

"Fang!" She heard Iggy yell. Some one passing the building saw them.

"Problem?" He said, almost sarcasicly. Then she saw Dean run and turned the wrong way. Where ever he was going, it wasn't going to be at his house.

Fang came around the cornor. His face was livid with anger. When he spotted Max, his face softened.

"That was so brave of you," the girl said to Iggy.

"You'll be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a few friends with me. They're inside. Call me when you get home." She tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will."

Fang turned to Max. He didn't say anything, just moved her hair out of the way so he could see her neck. She imagained there was a red spot where Dean had put his mouth.

Fang gestured for Iggy, put his arm around Max, and walked home. They were quiet on the trip home, Max looked down at her feet. She heart was pounding, but she felt safe with Fang's arm around her shoulders.

**Fang's POV**

The entered the house, Fang still had his arm around Max. Only Gazzy and Nudge were there, Angel probably asleep upstairs.

"Hey guys, how wa-what happened?" Nudge noticed Max, looking tired and upset, and Fang and Iggy, looking angry.

They didn't say anything. Fang walked to the couch and sat Max down. He sat down next to her. Max stared at her knees, playing with a strand of her hair.

"...I'll make some hot chocolate." Nudge said, walking to the kitchen.

"Max...?" Said Gazzy, conserned. Max didn't say anything, just contuinued playing with her hair.

"Hey, Gazzy," Said Iggy, quietly. "What to help me make a stink bomb?"

Gassman looked at Max again, then nodded. Iggy and Gazzy stood up and walked up stairs into Iggy's room.

Max sniffed, obviously trying to contain her tears. Fang brought his arm around her again, and pulled her to him where she sobbed into his shirt. One arm around her shoulders, and his hand on the back of her neck. He rubbed small circles on the back of her neck. He tried not to think about what happened, or else he'd want to kill Dean. He just focused on Max.

**What did you think? This might be on of my favorites. Sorry it took me a while. My brother was being weird and wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Iggy: who's that chick I was flirting with?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough...**

**Please reveiw! I love your reveiws! they make my day! I'm not even kidding! I was happy for the whole day when I read you reveiws! thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8: Early

**Hey! Random question: Have any of you guys had Fun Dip? It's a candy powder. It cames with a candy stick so you can eat the powder. Has anyone noticed how much it the candy stick look's like a tampon...? They should fix that.**

**Well, sorry to gross you out. On with the story!**

**Fang's POV**

A ray of sunshine spred across Fang's face, momentarily blinding him when he opened his eyes. He looked over and saw that Max was still sleeping. She looked so at ease, like nothing can bother her. Peaceful and oblivious. She had a small smile on her face. Her head was resting on his chest and she had one hand gripping his shirt. Her breathing was steady. He still had an arm around her and his hand was in the crook of her neck. They both must have fallen asleep at the same time.

Fang made to stand up, but when he moved, Max's eyebrows furrowed and her grip on his shirt tightened. Fang half-smiled and moved back to where he was. He didn't have to get up yet...

**Gazzy's POV (Really rare!)**

Gazzy woke up earlier then he normaly would have. Then again, he went to sleep earlier then he normaly does.

His stomach growled, aching with hunger. Ugh. He was hungry all-the-time. That's the problem with having wings. They come with side-affects.

Deciding that complaining isn't going to magicaly make food apear, he slid out of bed to go down to the kitchen, his stomach growling all the way there. Being hungry isn't any fun.

He was at the foot of the stairs when he saw two people on the couch. Fang and Max were asleep in sitting postion (Max was half laying/half sitting). Max's head was on Fang's chest and he had his arm around her shoulders and his hand in the crook of her neck. They were dead asleep.

Leaving the scene, he went into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chips, and went back up to his room. The scene had confused him. Were they dating now?

**Fang's POV**

Fang and Max jerked awake by the sound of a pan hitting a stove. They both glanced at each other. If it were anyone else, it would have been awkward.

"Iggy?" Called Max.

"Hi!"

"What're doin'" She asked in her half-asleep state.

"Cooking breakfast, what else?"

"Don't be so loud...tryin' to sleep." She laid her head back down.

"Why'd you sleep down here?" Iggy asked, but she was asleep again. Fang was about to doze off again when Nudge came down stairs.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerily. "Oh, that's cute!" She noticed Fang and Max.

Fang opened his eyes lazily, but Max didn't stir. Why were they so tired?

"What time is it?" He asked.

"7:30," She said. "We got up pretty earily."

"Why?"

Nudge shrugged. "I dunno."

Fang, tired of the conversation, tilted his head back so it rested on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Nudge's gabbering.

"When did you guys fall asleep?" Nudge asked. Fang tried to pretend he was asleep so he won't have to answer her. She seemed to believe it, for she got quiet. He actually fell asleep for a few minutes. He felt Max turn to her other side, but still kept her head on his chest. Nudge looked over at them and smiled.

"Angel! Gazzy! Breakfast!" Yelled Iggy. Both Fang and Max woke, both grumpy from being woken up. Angel ran down the stairs and sat down at the table. she was still in her pajamas and seemed to be bursting from energy. Why was everyone else so full of energy, when Fang and Max could barely keep their eyes open? The answer came unwillingly to Fang; because they saw what happened last night. It kept them awake almost all night. He didn't know when they fell asleep, but it must have been about 2 or 3:00am.

Max sat up and Fang slowly stood up. They walked to the kitchen table as Iggy piled pancakes onto plates. They ate without actually tasting anything. They both had been thinking the same thing. It made them have nightmares, but it only lasted a few minutes, when Fang woke up to find Max still in his arms, he relaxed. She was still there, nothing was wrong anymore. Fang knew that she had a nightmare, too, because once she jerked her head up. Her skin was clammy and she was breathing fast. Fang woke up when she did, but then closed his eyes and pulled her closer. After that, they slept through the night.

"Umm...Max?" Nudge said. "you haven't told us what happened last night..."

Max hesitated, looking for the right words. "We ran into him...that's it."

"That's it?" Nudge said, suprised.

"More-or-less..."

No one questioned her for the rest of breakfast. After Max was done, she went up stairs to shower. Fang went upstairs into his room, trying to forget about last night.

**Max's POV**

As she showered, the memory of last night wouldn't leave her head. She couldn't forget about it. She had a nightmare about it last night. The dream was what would have happened if Fang wasn't there. When she woke up from it, Fang just pulled her closer, and all fear left. But the mermory didn't. It was still there. She didn't think she will forget about it.


	9. Chapter 9: Whispers in the Dark

**What did you guys think about the last chapter? It was more of a filler-relationship builder chapter. **

**I'm starting to think that Fang is out-of-character. I'll try to fix that!**

**Thank you to everyone who reveiwed! I love it when you reveiw!**

**READ. . . CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Max's POV**

A few days after that night, things started getting back to normal. Nudge was chattery (if that's a word), Fang went back to his quiet self, Angel was an angel as always, Gazzy was gassy, and Iggy started going out wih that girl from the movie theater. Apearently, she was looking over Fang to look at Iggy. Max felt silly when she came to that relization. Jealous of a perfectly nice girl, because she got the wrong idea.

Max still didn't know why she felt jealous that day. She used to have a crush on Fang...but then she met Dean and kind of forgot about it...sort of...

Fang was also being very protective. At first she thought it was because he was her bestfriend, but now she wasn't so sure...Ugh, too many thoughts for a teenage girl. She couldn't sort them out. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She's not herself. She was crying more, she felt helpless. She didn't like it. She wasn't used to being helpless. She was always the one to stick up for herself and to take matters into her own hands. now she was more dependent on people. she supposed it had to do with this whole situation. But how where they going to get rid of it? She had mental fights with herself about who's fault it was. Was it Dean's? Who tricked her into the relationship? Or was it her's? The one stupid enough to be tricked?

**Fang's POV**

Things started going back to normal. Iggy started dating the girl from the theater. Iggy said her name was Emily...That's all Fang knows about her. Max started to become less paranoid, but still wasn't herself. He didn't know how to described it...it just wasn't her.

Iggy was out to the movies with Emily, Gazzy making a stink bomb, Nudge and Fang watching a random show on T.V, and Max and Angel were playing a hand-clapping game in the middle of the floor. Max doesn't particularly like the game, but Angel gave her the bambi eyes.

Fang saw Max's wings unfold from her back. Where it once was feather-less, there was now the white fuzz that baby birds had.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Streaching out my wings. They're starting to cramp up again." She told him.

Fang knew how much she wanted to fly. She didn't tell anyone, he just knew. He wanted too, but didn't tell anyone either. Why did everything seemed to be solved with flying? Because it gave you freedom. No one can take the sky from you. You can do what ever you want with no one to tell you to stop. It's endless. It goes up and turns into space. No laws. No secrets. No creepy ex-boyfriends.

Nudge stopped talking about whatever she was talking about, and stared at Max's wings. She wanted to fly, too. She was the type to talk about what was bothering her, so it wasn't exactly a secret.

Fang turned his attention to the show again, but didn't really take anything in. It was just one of Nudges supernatural shows she thought he'd like. He didn't like T.V much, but it gave you something to do...which was nothing. But it was more tolerable then doing...nothing at all. That didn't make sense. Nothing did! How did they get into this mess? It happened after a few days, and now they're neck deep into it! There was no simple answer. Can't kill him. Can't call the police. Can't hide from him forever...they can't even move. They don't have any money, nor are they old enough to move by themselves. No one knew they lived here without an adult. There wasn't anyone they could trust that wasn't in their flock.

What should they do? Hide untill someone dies from a natural cause? If Dean was murdered, then he would naturally die...No. No murder. Max would never forgive him, no matter how much she hates Dean.

Fang refused to say that there wasn't any answers to their problem. Because there was. They just haven't found it yet.

**Max's POV**

It's been weeks since they had ran into Dean. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy and Angel have relaxed, believing that he won't come for a long time. But Fang and Max were still on edge. They constently looked out the window and jumped at every little sound outside. Max's dreams about him were becoming less, but they were still horrible.

Max was sitting on her window sile, music coming out of the radio. She couldn't remember the band, but she liked the song.

_When I'm dreaming I'm guided to another world_

_Time and time again_

_At sunrise_

_I fight to stay asleep_

_'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place_

_'Cause there a hunger_

_A longing to escape_

_From the life I live when I'm awake_

_So let's go there_

_Let's make our escape_

_Come on, let's go there_

_Let's ask can we stay_

_Can you take me higher_

_To a place where blind men see_

_Can you take me higher_

_To a place with golden streets_

Max couldn't help but relate to that song. She wanted to escape. To go higher. Not exactly in the way they were saying, though.

The song ended, and an avertisment came up, followed by another song by the same band.

_At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light_

_A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right_

_Whatever life brings_

_I've been through everything_

_And now I'm on my knees_

_But I know I must go on_

_Although hurt I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many feel this way_

Then it went onto the chorus. Yet another song she can relate to...she wished the songs could be happier. Maybe a love song or something like that...well, it'd be more preferable...

There was a knock on her door. Two, simple knocks, yet she already knew who it was.

"Come in," She said, and the door opened to show Fang. He walked a few steps in her room, and when he did, the song changed.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_You love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses._

"What song is that?" he asked, gesturing to the radio.

"I don't know, but I think they're a Christian rock band." She replide.

He didn't say anything, just contuinued to look at the radio, seemily deep in thought (not about the music, though. He doesn't analyze music _that_ closely).

_I'll be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I'll be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning_

_Consuming fire_

Max looked away and blushed slightly at the lyrics, studdenly hoping that's how he feels... "Did you need something?" She asked.

Fang was quiet for a moment, before he replide "Have you figured out an answer, yet?"

Max looked at him.

"We can't just stay hiding. We've done that for weeks."

Max sighed. "I know," she said. "I want to do something about it...I just don't...know yet." Did she know anything? "...options?"

"Well, we can't move. We can't call the police. You're too good to kill anyone..."

Normally, she would be slightly insulted, but she couldn't argue with the truth.

"Run away?" she asked, although unwillingly.

"Running away won't solve your problems..."

"I'll make them easier, though." Max sighed. "I don't want to run...I don't know what we should do...at least he hasn't done anything that we've known of for a while..."

"He won't backed down." he said grimly.

"How do you know?"

"He likes to have things his way, and he'll do anything to acheive his ends. He's not going to back down now..."

Max was quiet. What scared her was that Fang was right. Dean liked to win.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark!_

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When darkness come you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark!_

Max leaned her head forward and rested it in her hand. This whole situation was fusterating, with the constent battles in her head and having no options. They can't hide forever.

"I don't know what to do. It's controlling our lives, Fang! Seems like the only options we have to to either kill him or me, and I don't want to do either." She was something in Fang's eyes relax...has he been worring about that? She's not suicidal.

Fang walked over to her and looked out the window too. Nothing was new, nothing was scary. It looked perfectly normal out there. No threats. It was almost amusing how the world can fool you so easily.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one who's gonna find you_

_I will be the one who's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning_

_Consuming fire_

"You know what's the saddest part?" she asked him. He turned his head to her. "That things like this happens every day. It's just like anyother day on this world we live in." She sighed and burried her face in her hands. "I wish I can change it."

"You can't change the whole world...that's just the way the Earth is. There are good people, who mind their own business...and there the other people, who stick there foot in the other one's face."

"Among other things..."

Max lifted her head out of her hands.

"You know where I want to go?" She asked him. Fang looked at her. "Ireland." She told him. He smirked.

"We can't fly over seas. And we can't get a house there, either."

"We can live off the land...make our home in the forest. Catch a lepercon and sell it and waste our days making leaf underwear." She joked. Fang chuckled.

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark!_

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When darkness come you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark!_

It was silent. Not an awkward one, but a comfortable one. The song was coming to an end. Shame. It was a good song.

She felt Fang's hand gentally turn her face to him, and he kissed her. Not a long one, but not a terribly short one. It caught her by suprise, but she didn't jerk away. She just sat there, suprised but enjoying every minute of it. When he pulled away, he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. What just happened?

**Fang's POV**

Fang closed Max's door behind him. What did he just do?

**FINALLY! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Hated it? Personally, this is one of my favorites. Did you guys know what songs were fetured here? A shout out to anyone who knows.**

** Oh, and you guys shouold really check out ****Integrity21's stories! Her Maximum Ride stories are call Called Forever and a Day and Why Am I Here again. i've read the one-shot and it was awesome! I forgot to reveiw, though...I'll do that now.**

** PLEASE reveiw! I crave reveiws!**


	10. Chapter 10: Thank God

**What did you guys think of the last chapter? Please tell me in a reveiw! I'm not going to with hold writing because I like it to much, but i really REALLY want to know what you guys think! Even if it's critism! If there's anything you don't like or want more of please tell me in a reveiw or PM me! This chapter isn't so importaint, but you get to know Emily better! Oh, and the first song in the last chapter was Higher by Creed. The second one was Don't Stop Dancing which is also my Creed. and the last on was Whispers in the Dark, by Skillet.**

**Fang's POV**

It was late when Fang woke up, around ten thirty. He's been up all night, worring about what he did. It was so unexpected! What if she didn't feel that way? Had he just ruined his friendship?

Staying away from her isn't going to help, so he decided to go down stairs, dreading to see Max's reaction.

When he was at the foot of the stairs, he saw Max sitting on the couch, and Iggy on the other with Emily...what was she doing in their house?

"_I'm the Doctor, by the way. you are you?_

_"Rose._

_"Hello, Rose. Run for your life."_ said the show they were watching.

"What are you watching?" He asked the room at large.

"Doctor Who," Max told him. He snickered. "It's nerdy and kind of stupid...but it's so good!" Max said, making him smile (a half smile).

"Hey, Fang!" Said Emily.

"umm...Hi."

"Emily brought the first Doctor Who season on DVD with her. She thought we'd like it." Nudge explained, who was sitting on the floor.

Fang didn't say anything, just sat on the couch with Max. She moved herself so her was laying vertically on the couch, her feet in his lap...maybe they were okay?

Max was right...his show was very stupid and the graphics wern't the best, but it's so...addicting...

"Emily, you said you're parents are out of town for a work confrence?" Iggy said.

"Umm...yeah." She said.

"Well, you can come over here when ever you like."

"Thanks. You have just a great house. There isn't much people here, so it's better then my neighbor hood. There are people everywhere and they're so loud."

"What are you're parents jobs?" Max asked her.

"They're both lawyers, but they're kind of successful, so they travel a lot to meet clients. Maybe you've heard of them, they go by Mr. and Mrs Byron...?"

"Oooh, i've heard of them!" Said Nudge. "Did they do the Drug bust case? The one that was one the news a couple of months ago? Oh, and the one where this dad was sueing his Ex-wife for abusing his child?"

"Yeah," Emily said, "but those were their smaller cases."

"I've heard all about them on T-ZOMG! You're shoes are awesome!"

"Um, thanks...what does 'Zomg' mean?" Emily asked, seemily suprised by Nudges subject change.

"Oh, it means several things, like 'Zombies Oh my God' or 'Zebra Oh My God', just a bunch of random things. I like 'Zombies Oh My God', but zombies also scare me, which is a bit funny because they walk kind of slow so you can easily kill them-can you kill a zombie? I mean, they're already dead, they just move and eat your brains, but why would they need to eat if they're dead-?"

"Anyway!" Max said loudly. Nudge blushed and turned her head to the show again. Emily look slightly relieved by this. Good to know that there won't be another Nudge around. The silence didn't last long, though.

"How did you two meet?" Nudge ask. Great. The last thing Fang wanted to hear was Iggy's love life.

"Umm, at the theater a couple of weaks ago...when...Max...ran into someone..." Emily said, not wanting to go into full detail. Fang's muscules visably tensed.

"And your first date?" Nudge asked again. Oh dear God, help him.

Emily blushed and said "We...went to lunch at the local caffe." Fang tried to focus on the show, so he won't have to hear it.

"Details?" Nudge asked. Dear God, no.

"We'll tell you later, just watch the show." She said with laughter in her voice. Thank God.

**Max's POV**

What did Fang meant by the kiss? She doubted the kiss was on accedent, nor was it his way to cheer her up. Did he think it was a mistake? How was she supposed to take it?

She was sitting on the couch, watching a new show Emily had brought over. She liked Emily. She was talk active (but didn't give out to much imformation like how some people do), and made friends easily. She seemed to have a taste in fashon, but only if she's going out some where. She seemed to be more conserned with comfort.

Fang walked ino the living room. He asked what they were watching, they replide and him and Emily said 'Hi'. He sat down next to Max, and she decided to use his lap as a foot rest. Something that couples and friends do to annoy each other...Way to go, Max. Going to confuse the poor boy.

Nudge was talking a lot, now. She was asking about Emily's and Iggy's first date. Poor fang, that must be the last thing he wanted to hear.

**I know, short and kind of boring. But I felt I had to introduce Emily. She'll be showing up more in the story.**

**Well, thoughts? If you don't already reveiw, please do! I really want to know what you think! Ppllleeeaaassse? (Yes, I'm begging. I'm pathetic. Reveiw!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Not so Angelic

**Before you read this chapter, please check out my profile. I've set up a new poll and need you guys to vote! Please, it'll help me out so much! It'll be in a pretty big part in the chapter, too, so VOTE NOW!**

**Now, on with a chapter!**

**Fang's POV**

Later that day, when Emily left, Fang pulled Max to the side for a talk. They were in the hallway, away from the rest of the flock. What was he going to say? He hadn't really gotten that far yet.

"You...remember yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget? I remember it like it happened yesterday" Max said sarcasicly. Fang took that as a good sign.

"Yeah...well, I just wanted you do know...that it wasn't...fake." He finished lamely, which was suprising for Max. Fang wasn't the one to finish a sentence lamely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Gazzy's POV**

Gazzy had a very good idea. All of the times him and Izzy had made a stink bomb, they never thought about putting soap in it. Yeah, soap was supposed to smell good, but combined with other things, it smells horrid.

He couldn't forget about this, so he went to the bathroom to get the hand soap. He turned the cornor that lead to the hallway that brought them to the bathroom.

Gazzy almost snickered to himself as he thought about putting the stink bomb in Nudge's room. He could almost hear the screams coming from her room as it exploded in terrible smelliness.

As Gazzy thought about the ending result, he walked in on something that was quite suprising. Fang and Max were in the middle of the hallway, kissing. Not heavily kissing, but it was still gross. They haven't noticed him yet, so he retreated, deciding that now wasn't a very good time to make a bomb...

**Fang's POV**

They had just finished dinner, and it was Fang's turn to wash the dishes. Angel felt like being particularly sweet and decided to help him by drying them off.

So they washed the dishes, a small little girl next to a dark teenager...a weird scene, but still adorable. None of them spoke. The silence was quite nice untill a voice that used to sound so innocent and quiet yelled bloody murder. "FANG, YOU KISSED MAX?"

"WHAT?" Said three voices at once. Everyone rushed into the kitchen, in shock.

"You kissed Max, Fang?" Iggy yelled.

"Twice!" Yelled Angel, her angelic personality gone.

"Oh my God, it's about time!" Yelled Nudge. Max was blushing a deep red and Fang felt his cheeks to go pink.

"So, you guys are together now?" Iggy asked.

"Umm...yeah?" Fang and Max said awkwardly.

"I knew it!" Squeled Nudge..

"Just don't act all lovey-dovey in front of me. It's distugsting." Said Gazzy, wrinkling his nose. Iggy chuckled and said to Gazzy, "Give it five or four more years, Kiddo."

Everyone left the kitchen. Max was still red. Fang didn't really know what to think...sure he was irritated, but it's probably better then him saying it out in front of everyone...

**I know, another filler chapter, and really short. This is the shortest chapter yet! But it's necessary. I hope you liked it! Please reveiw and don't forget to vote on the poll! It'll help tons!**


	12. Chapter 12: Pink

**Thank you the people who had voted at the poll! It was a tie between Three Days Grace and Nickelback...so I chose Nickelback. Why? I have no idea. Sorry for those who voted for Three Days Grace! But the band isn't actually the importaint part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nickelback or any of their songs or concerts or concert dates. I also don't own Maximum Ride...I DO own copys of Supernatural seasons 1-4 on DVD.**

**Max's POV**

There was a knock on the door. Max got up from the couch to answer it, to find that it was Emily.

"Hey, come in" Max smiled.

"Thanks" Emily grinned as she stepped in the house and into the living room.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Yeah?" He asked from the kitshen table. He was building another bomb with Gazzy. A normal pass-time in that house.

"I have to cancle our dinner plans. My princable called me, she said that I needed to be at her office."

"Your princable?" Max said in confusion.

"Oh, I go to a private school, and we don't get off on vacation untill July 13th." She said. "I'll get out in two weaks."

"Oh, okay. How about Friday?" Iggy asked, trying to attatch a blue wire to a red one.

"Sounds good. I have to go now, or I'll be late. Bye." She waved at the room at large and left their house.

"I would hate going to school in June. You'll have to drag me there." Gazzy said.

"We have to drag you out of bed just so you can have breakfast." Max contradicted.

"Yeah, but if you tried to get me to go to school in the summer, you're going to need to fork-lift me out of my bed."

"Hello?" Max answered the ringing phone.

"Hey, It's Emily." said the girl.

"Oh hi-IGGY!" Max held the phone away from her mouth so not to blow Emily's eardrums out.

"WHAT?" He yelled back from his room.

"TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled. "He's coming." She said to Emily, a little bit nicer.

Emily was laughing a litle bit. "Yeah, okay."

Iggy was comming down the stairs when he tripped on the last step. He yelled out a cuss word as he fell.

"Hey, Iggy." Max said, cheerfully.

"Stupid step..." Max handed him the phone and went into the kitchen for an apple.

Fang came in, looking over his shoulder at Iggy.

"Did he fall?" He asked, with slight humor in his voice. Max, who just took a big bite of an apple, nodded. Fang snickered.

"Fang, Max!" Iggy called.

Fang and Max walked into the living room. Iggy must have heard their foot steps, for he adressed to them. "Want to go the a Nickelback concert?"

"You got tickets?" Fang asked.

"No, Emily does. She got perfect grades and attendence and no detentions so they awarded her with concert tickets of her choice. It's a thing her school does. She asked if we wanted to go with her-"

"NICKELBACK?" Yelled Max excitedly. "Uh-uh, I mean-yeah, that sounds great." She tried to compose herself. Sure, they were one of her favorite bands, but she wasn't going to go all fangirl-crazy. Fang snickered and Max punched him on the shoulder.

"Fang?" Iggy asked.

"It's fine with me." He shrugged, but Max knew he was more excited then he let on.

"They said 'yeah'...Cool, see you Thursday." Iggy said before he hunged up.

"Cool." Max said, although she was secretly freaking out.

"No, Nudge!" Max said sternly. Nudge, Angel, and Max were in Max's room, Nudge and Angel looking though her closet.

"Yes, Max!" Nudge said in the same tone.

"I'm not going to dress up for this!" The very thought of it was horrible...expecially the thought of a six-year-old dressing her.

"I'm not going to pick out ugly clothes." Said Angel.

"Ugh, you have nothing worth wearing...except for this jacket, but it doesn't go with anything. Wait here, I'm going to give you some of my clothes." Nudge said.

"Nudge-" Max started, but Nudge was already in her room, picking out what were sure to be distgusting articals of clothing...

"Angel-"

"Please, Max" Angel said, with bambi eyes and her bottom lip stinking out a little bit...so..hard..to refuse...

"Ugh...fine."

"Yay!" She said, clapping her hands. Angel was too adorable for her own good.

"I'm back," Nudge said, with her arms full of clothes. Max was slightly relieved to see that the colors were mostly blues, greens, grays and blacks. But there was also a purple one...

"I took your opinions into constideration," Said Nudge, "Although I have this cute lavender dress that would look great with your eyes. Oh, and a purple skirt that would look great with one of these shirts, but it's more fancy then the shirt, so it'll also look kind of strange..."

"Nudge, can we ge this over with?"

"If you lighten up your mood a little bit."

Max faked a smile that seemed to be good enough for Nudge. Angel pushed her to the mirror that hangs on the inside of her closet door, and Nudge started to put outfits together and showing them to Max.

First it was a frilly gray top and white skinny jeans. "No."

A black shirt with purple skinny jeans. "They make purple skinny jeans?"

"Yeah,"

"No."

This went on for a long time, and Nudge had yet to find an outfit that Max wouldn't mind being seen in public in.

"What about this?"

It was a black shirt and simple dark blue jeans...Max was suprised Nudge picked them out. The only detail on them was that the jeans were a little bit ripped up at the knees.

"That's fine." Max said. Nudge sighed in relief and handed her the clothes so she could change.

"_And,_ we're doing your hair."

"What? You said you're only going to pick out my clothes!"

"No, I said we're going to help you get ready, now sit and I'll also do your make up."

Max sat down on her bed, muttering about how she hates make up.

"You know," Nudge said, brushing Max's hair, "A real girl dresses up in decent clothes and is always neat-"

"I've been alive for sixteen years and I'm just now discovering that I might be a man?" Max said, pretending shock.

Nudge laughed.

"You know, Max," Nudge said "You're hair is actually fine right now, just needed a few hair pins." Nudge moved off the nad so she could do Max's make-up.

"Close your eyes, it's eye shadow."

Max unwillingly closed her eyes. She opened her eyes just a little bit, and saw the shadow on the brush...

"Is that pink?" Yelled Max, grabbing Nudges wrist.

"Relax, or I'll poke you in the eye. Don't worry, it'll look natural." Nudge said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Max closed her eyes again, praying she won't look girly.

A few minutes later (felt like hours for Max), they were done.

"You look so good! One second, I'll get your shoes!" Nudge said, running to her room. Max stood up and turned to the mirror...she actually didn't look bad. It looked natural and light, and Max hardly felt it. The ending result actually wasn't to bad.

"I got the shoes," Nudge walked in holding closed toed, black high heels.

"Nudge!" Max whined.

"I could have gotten the pink ones!" Nudge threatened.

Grumbling, Max took the high heels and put them on her feet. She rose up about four inches. This felt really odd...

"You look so good!"

"Umm...thank, Nudge..."

"Well, it's six. You should go know. I don't know why you're going. I never liked rock. I like Pop or Dance better-" Max and Angel left the room, Max's ankle bending sideways once. It didn't really hurt, just startled Max...what would Fang think of her wearing heels and make up?

As she walked down stairs, she almost tripped, but caught hold of the railing before she fell on her face.

Fang was in the living room with Iggy. He looked up, his eyes showing shock as he saw her make-up and heels. A half-smile spred on his face-not a smirk- and he said "You look nice."

Max raised her eys brows and smiled a little bit, pretending to look insulted. "Just 'Nice'? I went though all that torture for a 'nice'?"

"Obviously." Fang joked. Max smirked at him.

"Jerk"

"Max, relax, Fang thinks you look pretty!" Angel said, reading Fang's mind. "But he hinks you look better without make up."

There was a knock on the door and Max stumbled over to answer it. Emily was wearing a dark green shirt and black skirt and converse shoes...Max looked more dressed up then she did. That's great. Emily was girlier then she was, too!

"Max, you look great!" Emily said as her eyes widened.

"Umm, thanks. Nudge dressed me up against my will." Max said. Emily laughed.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah. Guy's let's go!" Max turned her head to call Iggy and Fang over.

They walked to Emily's car and they drove downtown to the concert hall. Iggy was in the front with Emily (who's drivng) and Fang and Max were in the back. The car was nice, it looked new...Emily didn't act like it, but Max thought that her family might be rich.

"Max, Iggy told me you screamed when you found out it was Nickelback playing." Emily smirked.

"...I didn't scream..." Max said. "Iggy, you can't see it but I'm glaring at you." Emily laughed, and so did Iggy.

"I bet Fang was fangirl-ing in the inside." Iggy joked, and Emily laughed even harder...she laughes a lot.

"Yes, my heart was all a-flutter." Fang said sarcasictly.

"Yeah, He was singing 'Rockstar' this morning." Max joked. It was totaly a joke. Fang never sings...in public.

"Max was singing 'Burn it Down' yesterday." Fang said. Instead of being insulted, she laughed and turned slighly pink.

They reached the concert hall thirty minutes later. People were crowding around the ticket stand, but they already had their tickets, so they didn't have to wait long.

"You want a soda?" He asked Emily.

"No thanks, what if I had to pee in the middle of the concert?" Emily said. She looked innocent, but she was actually really gross.

They walked through a crowd of people going to the concert. The place was filled and warm. Max wished her shirt had short sleeves other then long sleeves. Fang took of his black sweat shirt off (which Max didn't know whay he decided to wear that...it's summer. He probably decided to wear whatever he pulled out of his closet first), showing a simple Tee-shirt...which was black. Big suprised there.

They finally got through the crowd of people and went to the right concert room. It was huge. There were speakers and ampifiers every where and can lights on the ceiling.

They moved though the crowd to the fifth row. Emily's school must really love her, because these were fantasic seats. You can see the stage clearily.

They sat down as the room began filling up with people. Next to Max, a stuck up-looking teenage girl was looking at Fang with interest. Again, jealousy flooded Max, enough to tapped Fang on the shoulder and gave him a big kiss. It suprised him, but he kissed back.

Max heard the girl let out a shrp breath and turned away. Rich girl. Not like Emily at all, but like she's used to getting everything her way.

Max released Fang from the kiss as the the room started to get darker. People started to stand up, and smoke started to fill the place. People started cheering and screaming as they band play the first notes on their guitars.

_Uncle sam taught him to shoot maybe a little to well_

_Finger on the Trigger_

_Loaded Bullet_

_He hit the stage so full of rage_

_And let the whole world know it_

The atmosphere around Max must have affected her, because she started cheering and screaming. Fang watched her from the cornor of his eye with a smirk. He was the only one not freaking out.

A few miutes later, they were playing "Rockstar". It didn't have the greatest message, but it's so good!

Then they played Max's favorite song from them, "Savin' Me"..she actually started to sing along...she was glad no one could hear her.

**Fang's POV**

Fang looked over at Max...was she singing? Maximum Ride. Wearing make up and heels. And singing in public. It looked like she was mouthing the words, but you can tell if some one is mouthing the words and singing.

The song slowed, and they started on a different song.

_Time is going by _

_So much faster then I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending it all with you_

Max looked at the band with a small smile on her lips, the lights from the stage making the gold strands in her hair shine. Fang-no matter how cheesey it was, no matter how many people were there-turned her around and kissed her softly.

_So if I haven't yet_

_I've gotta let you know_

_Never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

**Max's POV**

A couple of hours later, they were on they're way out. She had one song stuck in her head. "Never Gonna be Alone". It suprised her sometimes how much a hopeless romantic Fang could be. She was sure Emily saw them, because when they pulled away, she smiled at them.

"I'm going to throw this away, I'll be right back." Max said to Iggy and Fang, holding up her water bottle (Emily went to the bathroom. She said she had to go during the middle of the concert. Ah, irony).

She walked though the crowd, but got redirected to outside instead to the garbage can. At least there was one out there.

Max got away from the large group of people and went to the recycling bin. She tossed the empty water bottle in, when something had pulled over her eyes, making everything go black.

**And, again, I am evil! I'm pretty sure you guys already know what was going to happen...or think you do. You'll see in the next chapter.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I just got my Pottermore Welcome Email and was on it all day...I'm a nerd, get over it.**

**Please reveiw! I love it when you do!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Maximum Ride or Nickelback.**


	13. Chapter 13: Gauze

**Hey, guys! this is a semi-important chapter (I say semi, because only part of it is)! So please pay atention! and reveiw when you're done! When I get a reveiw, I'm happy for most of the day! Happy writer = more updates. So please reveiw! (I'm not going to with-hold the chapters, don't worry. It'll just be faster). **

**Oh, and I gave Iggy back. He was too annoying to be in my Authors Notes. (I talk to a fictional character...if **_**that's**_** not certifiable, I don't know what is)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Max's POV**

The black blind fold covered her eyes, making her sight fuzzy. It was make out a thin material, so she could see out of it, but only slightly.

A very large hand claped over her mouth and the other one on her side, pulling her backwards around the cornor. Something peirced her side and dragged down-ward, ripping the side of her shirt. Hot blood trickled down her skin as he pushed her down into sitting position.

Max moved her head so she could bite into the hand, hard enough to draw blood. There was a yell as the hand pulled away, and the other one smacked her across the face.

Max tried to run away, but he kicked behind her legs, and she fell to her knees hard. She tried to get up, but her knees hurt to much. One of them had landed on a rock, and another on a shard of glass.

Max kicked the hand that was reaching for her leg, but he only kick her again, causing her to fall to her side. She moved her arm, and he kicked her onto her back.

She screamed, hoping-praying-that someone will hear her. She tried to get up but was pushed down, falling on her side again. She sat up again, but was kicked back down, landing on her arms. She reached for her blind fold, so she could see him better (she'll get away faster if she knew where he was), but before she could get her arms out from under her, she heard a man shout "Hey!". She heard her assaulter run away. Then another familer voice shout "Max!".

"Fang!" She tried to get up and rip the blind fold from her face. He was running over, his face pail and sweaty. Iggy and Emily where behind him, but were having a hard time keeping up with him.

Fang got to his knees and hugged her. He burried his face in the crook of her neck, embracing her tightly. Max held on to his shirt, her knuckles going white, sobbing. His shoulders were shaking. He put on hand on her back and another behind her head, to bring her closer to him.

She heard foot steps coming. The shouts probably drew a crowd.

"Do you know that man who was just here?" Said the man who had shouted "Hey". Max couldn't see him (her face was barried in Fang's shoulder), but he sounded middle aged.

Max didn't say anything, just contuined to sob.

"I'm calling the police...where's my phone?" He said.

Fang moved away. He gave her his sweatshirt. Her shirt was ripped up the side, and the side of her bra was ripped, too. There was a cut coming from her arm pit all the way pass her hip. Blood covered her side and made part of her shirt stick to the skin. She put the sweatshirt on, and Fang picked her up and started walking to Emily's car. Max noticed that her neck was slightly wet.

A crowd of people watched them walk to the car, some of the girls were in tears because of the sight of Max. She imagained she looked bloodied and bruised, and her mascara Nudge forced on her had ran from her tears.

Fang put her in the car and sat in next to her. Iggy and Emily got in, too.

"I'll take us to my house, it's close to here." Emily said, quietly.

Fang turned Max around and gentaly laid her down so that her head was on his lap. Fang moved his hands to her side, checking for broken ribs. When he touched her lower rib, she gasped in pain. He stop when she gasp, and start stroking her hair. She still was crying as she raised on arm, grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull herself up. Another shock of pain, and she let go, but Fang wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She burried her face into his chest, and closed her eyes as the tears fell hot down her face.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when Emily pulled into a very expensive neighbor hood. The houses looked different from each other, some with pillars, some with big trees and flower beds, but they were all very big. It was built like a cul-de-sac, and the houses were seperated by tall hedges.

Emily pulled into the drive way of a big white house with two pillars supporting a balcony. In front of the house there were flower beds, and there was a small fence seperating the back yard from the front yard.

"Come on," Emily said, getting out of the car and helping Iggy find his way. Fang picked up Max again and carried her up the steps to Emily's house. Emily unlocked the two front doors and stepped in. They walked into a big space. Over to the side, there was a spirel stair case, and to the other was a little sitting area.

"I'll help Max in the bathroom. The living room is over there, you and Iggy can wait." Emily said to Fang. Fang nodded and gentally set Max down on her feet. Her legs got some of there stength back, but she was still unblanced. She bent over to take off the heels, so she could walk without falling over.

Emily put a comforting arm around Max's shoulders and lead her upstairs to the bathroom.

**Emily's POV**

Emily gentally pushed Max into her bathroom and closed the door beind her.

"Here, sit on the counter so I can get a good look at that gash on your side." Emily told Max. Max had stopped crying, but still had tears stains and running mascara on her face. Max pushed herself on the counter wih another gasp of pain. She took off Fang's sweatshirt and looked at her side.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get the first aid kit. Stay here." Emily left and went down stairs into the kitchen. She got the first aid kit from a cupboard and a clean rag. She walked quickly up stairs with the things in her arms. Max was still there, looking at her hands which were in her lap.

Emily got the rag wet and started cleaning the blood off Max's side. The cut was becoming much clearer. It was deep, but Emily didn't think she needed stiches.

Emily wrapped Max's torso with gauze so stop the bleeding some. Her skin was covered with fresh bruises and cuts. Emily took care of Max's broken rib by a little "operation". Emily explained that her school also taught them CPR and other things like that. Emily didn't tell anyone, but she wanted to be a nurse. Her parents wanted her to be a lawyer or something that had to do with law, but she didn't like politics.

"You still have some cuts and bruises, but those should go away soon. I'll lend you some of my clothes. Follow me. Fang's down stairs, so he won't see you." Emily gestured to her tube top made of gauze. Max grabbed her torn shirt and sweat shirt and followed Emily across the hall, into her bed room.

"You want some pajamas?"

"Um, sure. All I need is some bottoms and a tank top." Max said in a raspy voice, like she just woken up. Emily threw her some blue shorts and a white tank top. Max pulled the tank top on and covered it with Fang's sweat shirt.

Emily change into more comfortable clothing, too. When they were dressed, Emily picked up some blankets and lead Max down stairs. Max was limping some as she walked down the spirel stairs. He face was washed, so she no longer looked like a racoon, but she still had a lot of bruises on her face and neck.

They entered the living room to find Fang on the couch resting his face in his hands and Iggy, sitting on the arm of another couch.

Max sat down next to Fang, and he jerked his head up. He looked tired, but his face soften when he saw Max. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"You...want to watch a movie? I think we all could relax some." Said emily, trying to be helpful. They all agreed that a movie was good idea, so Emily put in Die Hard and sat down next to Max. Iggy sat down on Emily's other side. Emily threw the blankets over them, and tried to get lost in the movie. The movie didn't work to get their minds off of what happened, though. Then, emily remember something that she learned about Max a few moments ago.

"Hey, guys? Do you all have wings?" She asked, like it was a perfectly normal thing to ask.

"Wait-what?" they all said.

"when I was helping Max, she had wings attatch to her back. It's not something you see everyday, so I was wondering if you all have it?" She said this normally, but she was freaking out in the inside. Who has wings? That wasn't normal! Why did they have wings?

"Oh...uh...yeah." Iggy said.

"Can you fly?"

"not...much, anymore." Said Fang, seemly suprised by her clam reaction to this.

"Hmm...flying kids...that's a new one."

**Max's POV**

_Max was on the ground, bleeding from cuts all over her body. She couldn't move, she could hardly breathe. She was being kicked and punched repeatedly. She tried to call out, but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't. Nothing, not even air, would come out to make any kind of sound._

_ "You're boyfriend isn' here to protect you anymore, Maxie." said an all-too familer voice, seeping through her veins like a deadly posion. She tried to move, but she couldn't. It was like someone had put a heavy weight on her, rendering her paralyzed._

_ He was lowering to her body. She tried to scream, yell, move, punch, kick, run away, but she couldn't even move her fingers. She was hardly breathing, not blinking, as his mouth was getting closer and closer to her neck..._

Max's head jerked up. Everything was dark, she widened her eyes to tried to see something. She was starting to see the outlines of furniture. Her breathing was rapid and shallow like a rodents'. Her skin was sweaty and tears were coming down her face. She looked around her. Iggy and Emily were asleep, but Fang stirred and opened his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. Max nodded her head. She was fine. No one was here. Fang was here next to her. No one could get to her right now. She was safe.

Fang must have known it was a nightmare, for he gentally moved her hair back and pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest. His heart beat was slowing down to a rhythmic pattern. Max started to calm down, and started to drift of into an easier sleep.

**I feel sorry for Max and Fang :( It's kind of weird, sense I'm the one that's making their lifes a disaster...oh, 's not going to stop any time soon.**

**So, what did you think for the chapter? There's a lot of things to talk about, so please reveiw! Please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Cut

**Sorry I took so long to update! My laptop got a virus so we had to wipe it! I lost ALL of my files, even a story I was almost finished with! I hope that doesn't happen again...**

**anyway, thank you to all who have reveiwed, but I really want more! If you don't already reveiw, please do!**

**This chapter is kind of angst-y...well, more then the others.**

**Disclaimer:...Do we really need these? It's a fanfiction site, I think it would be pretty obvious...well, I don't own anything.**

**Emily's POV (rare)**

An earily July sunlight light the living room. Max had her head on Fang's shoulder, she-Emily-had fallen over in her sleep so her head was resting on Max's shoulder, and Iggy was hanging off the side of the couch, snoring.

Emily got up, being carefull not to wake anyone. She looked at the clock on her wall. It was 7:00am...Crap! She had to go to school! Who goes to a concert on a school night...? Emily guessed she could skip, given what happened...poor Max. She looked so broken that night. She was curled up in a ball, struggling...bloodied...And Fang. That was heart breaking. She never seen him to panicky and angry with himself, and that look on his face when he saw Max...it was so heart breaking.

Emily went into the kitchen, and started to make bacon. Everyone loved the smell of bacon in the morning...well, she did. She didn't have much of it anymore. Her parents were often gone, left for their work. She was happy for her parents...but she wished they were around more often.

Bacon was almost done, so she went into the living room to wake everyone up. Iggy woke up verily easily, but Max and Fang still had their eyes closed.

"Max..?" Emily tried to wake her up, but Max said "I'm sleeping." very sternly.

"Fang...?" Emily tried, but he said a very short "No."

Emily sighed. She supposed she would have been tired too if she had been in their place, but she had bacon on the stove, so she wasn't so keen to let them burn.

"YOU TWO GET UP BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT AND THROW YOU INTO THE POOL!" The sweet Emily was gone. Now came her drill sargent side.

Max startled, but Fang moodily groaned and stood up. Max followed him.

"We're up. What do you want?" She asked, rubbing her back.

"Breakfast is ready," Emily said sweetly, as if she didn't just yell their ear drums out.

Max nodded and went into the dinning room, followed by Fang and Iggy.

Silence filled the dinning room as they ate. Emily didn't think there was anything to talk about, really. The avents of yesterday wern't the best subject for breakfast.

Emily noticed that Max winced as she moved her arm. "You okay, Max?" Emily asked. Max shugged. "Better then I expected." She replide.

"Do you hurt?"

"...Well, that's a common side-affect to being assulted, isn't it?" Said Max with slight sarcasm in her voice. Emily saw that Fang had tensed.

Emily didn't know what to say, weather to smile or not. "I suppose so." She said instead.

"I can drive you guys home whenever you're ready." Emily offered. Only Iggy replide. "Maybe after we're done eating. Angel, Gasman, and Nudge are probably wondering where we are."

They finished not to long after that. Emily stood up and lead them out to her car. Max was looking every-which-way, looking very jumpy.

They got into the car, and she drove them home. It was a quiet ride, none of them saying anything, all deep in thought. Emily couldn't help but feel a little bit guitly. She was the one who invited them to the concert! Okay, she didn't know he'll show up where there's a bunch of people, but still...

They were at their house. Emily said goodbye to them, and watched as they went inside. Emily heard a yell "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Emily backed out of the drive way, and back home, wishing she didn't have to spend the night alone.

**Three days later **

"Gazzy really did that?" Emily laughed. She and Iggy were walking to her school, Iggy refusing to let her go alone untill she gets her car fixed, whiched had broken down two days ago.

"Yeah, and then he-" Iggy contuined, but someone had pressed their hand to Emily's mouth and dragged her backwards into an alley way. They had stuffed a rag into her mouth, so she couldn't speak. They fastened a blind fold over her eyes, so all she could see was black.

She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the gag. They pushed her down so she landed onto her side. She tried to stand up, up they picked her up by the collor of her school uniform and threw her to the wall. The force of the collidion with the wall had knocked the gag loosed. She spat it out, and screamed. They smacked her around her face, leaving it stinging. They kicked her up against the wall, but she was still screaming. They stuffed the rag back into her mouth, but they were to late. Some one yelled angrily, and she heard foot steps run away from her.

Emily reached up and pulled the gag out of her mouth and to untie the blind fold. Iggy was standing in the middle of the alley way.

"Where are you? Emily!" Iggy yelled.

"H-here!" Emily choked out. Iggy followed the sound of her voice, and sat down next to her, crushing her into a hug. Emily was crying, the tears leaving hot trails on her face. She pulled out her phone, pressed Iggy's home number in there, and gave it to Iggy, who had released her and held the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Fang's voice said on the other end.

"Fang? Come over hear." Iggy said to Fang, sounding panicky.

"What happened?"

"Emily...he attacked her. Come to-" Emily told him the street name an Iggy repeated.

"Well be right there." Fang hunged up the phone.

They were there in no less then twenty minutes. Fang and Max looked for them, and Max spotted them, sitting in the alley way.

"Emily!" Gasped Max as she saw the bruises on Emily's face. Emily didn't say anything, just contuined to sob.

Max pulled her up, and Iggy fallowed. They contuined to walk over to Emily's school to tell her princable she will be gone for a few days (Max was sure that's why emily wanted them).

They wern't far from it. It was a big building, hiden by trees. It was nice, but had a feeling like it wasn't a place to goof off in.

They walked in, Emily telling them where the office was. They reached it, and Emily, Fang, and Iggy sat down at the bench outside of it. Max tapped on the door, and walked in.

"Hello?" Said an old looking woman at the desk.

"I need to see the princable, it's about my friend." Max said to the lady. She explained what happen and the woman let her into the Princable's office.

"Are you a student of mine?" Asked the princable. She had black hair tied back into a tight bun. She wore glasses that were sliding off her long nose.

"Umm, no. I'm here about Emily. Emily Byron." She said.

The woman sat back. "Oh, yes. Is something wrong?" Max told the story, and the woman's face soften considerably.

"Oh, poor dear. Of course she can have a few days off."

"Thank you, ma'm." Max said, and without another word, left the place.

**Max's POV**

It was Ten at night. Max went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath tub. It was all her fault. The guilt was over powering. She was weak. She was the one to blame.

Max looked at the scissors next to the sink. She reached for them, rolled up her sleeve, and held them an inch above her arm.

_Fang will never forgive you if you do this. _Said a voice in Max's head.

_Fang doesn't have to know._ Max thought back. She held her arm out over the bathtub, opened the scissors wide, and sliced her skin.

People think that memories are stored in your brain, but they were wrong. They were in your heart. They ran through your blood, and when spilt, the memories would go for a little while. But when the scars heal, you heart just pumps more blood to carry out your memories.

_Cut!_

Max was weak. She didn't fight back. She just sat there and cried like the whimp she was. She used to be strong. She used to fight untill she got her way. She got weak.

_Cut!_

Her friends and family were in danger because she was stupid enough to trust him!

_Cut!_

She made herself believe she loved him, and he loved her. She was naive, and went in to deep!

_Cut!_

He was going to hurt Emily, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, _Fang!_ And it was _her fault!_

_Cut!_

_Cut!_

_Cut! _

_Cut!_

She set the razors down, the blood running down her arm she had just cut. The pain made her forget, stopped her from thinking. The pain was well deserved. She knew she deserved it! Her blood-spilt in her anger, was well deserved! She was putting every one in danger, just by simpily being alive! Alive and stupid. Sometimes, she couldn't be put back together! She was messed up and idiotic, and she deserved every-cut-on-her-arm.

Max put a towel over her bleeding arm. She was dizzy, but she felt better. She looked at the blood in the bathtub, slowly running down the drain. Her memories. Her memories that where coming back to her. She turned on the shower head to she could wash down hte blood-the memories-down the drain. She washed off the scissors and quickly ran to her room before anyone could see her bleeding arm.

**Dark, isn't it? and sad that she thinks everything is her fault.**

**Sorry if this is a little rushed. It was 3:30am when i wrote this.**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Please reveiw!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dish Water

**Sorry it took me so long to update again. I got a virus and all of my files were gone, so I took a while to get some back on my laptop. Plus, My family decided to watch a butt load of Leverage together.**

**Just so you know, this emo Max won't last very long. This is just the middle of the story, so i wanted to do some character development.**

**Disclaimer: anything you reconize, I don't own.**

**Max's POV**

Max woke up with throbbing in her arm. The cuts were still there, but not completely healed. They just stopped bleeding. Max was suprised by what she did last night. She used to frown apoun cutting, but now she saw why people do it. It takes you away from everything. For some people, they do it because they think it would take away their strest, but for others, it made them feel the pain they thought they deserved.

Max got up from her bed, put on a long sleeved shirt, and did the normal things you do when you wake up. She went down stairs, ate breakfast, all of that. Iggy was bearly eating. He pushed his food around with his fork untill he put it down and just looked down at his food.

Emily stayed the night here, as she was to scared to sleep in a house that had no one else in it. She was still sleeping on the couch and snoring lightly. She was sleeping in late; it was already 10:30a.m. Being assulted takes a lot of energy from you.

Emily didn't say what happned in details, which Max totally understands. You want to forget about it, like it never happened. But when people question you, the details burn into your head when you say it out loud, then you never forget. Sure, you won't be able to forget it anyways, but it would be a lot easier to tolerate without remembering the details.

"You okay, Iggy?" Nudge asked, stopping her loud one-sided converastion. Iggy didn't say anything, just shrugged. Gazzy looked at him, with a worried look on him face with a trace of...jealousy? Max didn't think Gazzy liked Emily, because Iggy was paying more attention to her then Iggy was to him. Iggy was like Gazzy's big brother. He didn't want to lose him to some random chick.

"Hey," Emily said tiredly, rubbing her back. "Eating breakfast without waking me up first?" Emily pretended to be insulted.

"You needed your sleep," Said Max. Emily just shrugged it off. She was acting very normal, considering.

After geting her plate filled with food, Emily sat next to Max. How could Emily keep a cool head when Max just cries and stays inside for weeks?

"I have to go soon. I have to pick up my cousin from the airport. She's coming over from France." Emily said.

"I'll come with," said Iggy, sounding rather depressed.

Emily looked at him with a furrowed brow, but nodded her head. "If you want too. Her name's J.J."

"Are you coming back afterwards?" Max asked. "It's not like we don't want you here, it's just-I'm sounding like Nudge."

"Hey!" Nudged said, pretending to be insulted.

Emily laughed and said "No, I'm going back. I will feel safer knowing that there's someone else with me."

"Okay, but if you need anything-"

"Now you're sounding like me." Emily smiled.

"Well, if I just nod, then I'll be like Fang. What am I supposed to say?" Max said with slight laughter in her voice.

"I don't know," Emily stood up. "I'm going to get ready, then I'm out of your hair."

Emily went out of the room, and up the stairs. Gazzy and Angel were done and left to do their own things. Max took their plates and her own, put them on the counter and left the kitchen.

**Fang's POV**

When Max left, Iggy sighed and put his face in his hands. Fang looked up at him with his eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

"No. Everything is perfect." Iggy said with heavy sarcasm.

"What is it?"

Iggy was quiet for a bit, as if wondering how to put it in words. Finally, he sighed. "It's my fault she got hurt. Happy? I sound like a girl."

There is was. The blame game. "It's not." Fang said.

"Uh-I'm the one who's blind, and I'm the one who kept walking, not knowing someone took her untill she screamed. I couldn't do anything but yell." Iggy's face was out of his hands now. He look fusterated.

Fang didn't really know what to do in this situation. With Max, a hug and a kiss usually helps, but it would be very awkward if he did it to Iggy.

"Umm...Don't blame yourself." Fang said, and stood up and left. Sometimes it was easier to say the simple truth and leave so the person can collect their thoughts.

**Max's POV**

"Hey guys! This is my cousin, J.J." Emily said after Max welcomed them into her home.

"Hi," The girl said with a smile. She seemed to be Max's age, and optimisic. Kind of like Emily, but shorter (if that was possible. Emily wasn't exactly tall). she had long black haor and blue eyes.

"Hey," Max and the others greeted. Emily introduced them.

"Zomg! Where did you get you're jacket? It's so cute!" Nudge exclaimed. J.J looked taken back, but smiled.

"I got it in a shop in France." She answered.

"You live in France? That's so cool! Do you know any French?

"Un peu. Ma mère m'a appris quelques-uns quand j'étais petite et que j'ai ramassé sur la langue quand j'ai déménagé."

Nudge giggled and said "I guess you do. Zomg, you should totally teach me some phrases!"

J.J giggled and said "Sure."

"We have to go, my parents are coming home to meet J.J before heading to Colorado. Bye!" Emily said.

"It was nice meeting you!" J.J said to the room at large, and the cousins left.

* * *

><p>The plates laid forgotten when everyone left dinner. They had Emily and J.J over. Max learned that J.J was actually slightly blood thirsty. She liked J.J.<p>

Fang and Max stayed behind do they could clean up what was left of their dinner. They cleaned the dishes, Fang washing and Max drying. They worked in a comfortable silence when something wet landed on her cheek.

Max wiped the water Fang splashed at her off and flicked water at him. He jerked away, but it got his shirt. He splash more water on her, and Max retaliated. The splashes became larger until Fang filled the bowl he was washing with sink water and splashed Max's face.

Her mouth was open and Fang smirked. Max quickly closed her mouth, got a bigger bowl and threw water at Fang. This turned into a water fight right in the middle of the kitchen. Max slipped on some water like a child once or twiced, but quickly got up to run from the pitcher of water Fang had.

He threw the water at her and it splashed all over Max's back. She gasped at the cold water, and Fang laughed.

Fang. Laughed. Which was, like, the third time he's laughed in his life (extragerating).

Max tried to run around him to get to the sink, but he hugged her from behind, his arms around his waist. Max yelled as he lifted her off the ground. He quickly got a cup that was filled with water, and splashed her face. He let go of her and quickly went to the other side of the room. Max, although smiling, had a dangerous look on her face. She slowly got the bag of flour that was the counter, rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and ran towards him, about to throw the flour at him.

Fang, laughing, grabbed her wrists. She laughed and dropped the flower. Flower was now all over the floor and on the bottom half of Fang's and Max's legs.

Fang's laughed quickly slowed and his face became serious. He adjusted his hand on her wrist and turned her arm so the underside was facing upward.

Max saw it; the red scars on her arm. Fang looked up at her with his dark eyes.

"What are these?" He asked in a serious voice.

"Umm-they're, obviously, scars." Said Max.

"Yeah," Said Fang, "but how did you _get_ them?"

"Oh, I...Well, one of them I got last time I ran into him...and another one...a pare of scissors fell on my arm when I accendently knocked them over...and the two others I got when I was slicing an apple." She said all of this quickly, and finished lamely.

"Oh..." Fang said, letting go of her arms. He didn't sound like he quite believed her.

"What did you think they were?" She asked, her eyebrows stitching together. She thought she already knew the answer, though.

"Nothing." Fang said, losing his emotion...again. Wasn't he, like, five seconds ago, laughing his head off?

"We should probably get cleaned up." Said Fang, noticing that they were soaking wet with dish water.

"Yeah...probably." Awkward moment. They left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"What happened?" Asked Nudge.

"Fang splashed water on me...and I retaliated." Max said.

"Oh...I was going to go in there...but I heard you scream" Said Iggy, his sick mind returning. He wasn't so depressed anymore, but that meant back with the dirty jokes.

"I'm going to go shower." Max said, glaring at Iggy.

_That was a close one,_ she thought as she climbed the stairs. _I'm not going to roll up my sleeves for while...best stay safe._

**What did you guys think? Reveiw! thank you to those who had reveiwed, story alerted, favorited, ect. ect. You guys rock! **

**Who can translate J.J without the help? Special mention to those who can without help!**


	16. Chapter 16: Slap

**Sorry I'm not updateing as much as I used to. I've been really lazy durning the day, and when I do write durning the day, everyone comes to interupped me. It's only when I'm writing, though. Every Irritating. So I do most of my writing at night, when everyone's dead asleep.**

**Max's POV**

Max went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She was fusterated with herself, forgetting about the cuts on her arm. Fang saw them! Max knew what he thought they were what they really are. She wished she thought of a better lie, but it's harder when she's lying to Fang.

Max, after locking the bathroom door, reached over to grabbed the scissors. This time to get rid of the stress. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and held her arm up. She sliced the top of her wrist, and laid the scissors down next to her. The cut hurt, but she slowly forgot about the stress. Stress also ran in your blood.

She watched the blood run around her wrist and drip off into the bathtub. She turned the shower on, undressed, and stepped in, her wrist still bleeding. The scissors didn't do a very clean job for cutting...she should get a razor...or use a knife. It would be easier.

Max remembers when if she heard somone say this, she would tell them to not to say it like it's normal...has He really changed her that much?

_No_, Max told herself, _He can't change me._

**Fang's POV**

Fang sat down next to Iggy when he heard the upstairs door slam...He didn't think Iggy's childish mind had made her so mad.

Fang's mind went back to the scars on her arm. They looked fresh, and not the results of a few accendents that took place days ago.

Fang tried to push the thought out of his head. Why would Max cut? She always said how she didn't understand how young girls can do that to themselves, and how it won't solve their problems. Max would know that making herself bleed won't solve her problem...

**Max's POV**

Max was dried off and dress, but there was a problem: Even though she had long sleeves, the cut on her wrist was still visable. That won't go un-noticed. Band-Aids won't work, as they'll ask why she needed them (very noisy people...), she had a couple of braclets Nudge gave her, but they were to thin to cover it up, and they slide up your arm when you raise it.

Nudge had some of those bracelts where they straighen out, and you slap it onto your wrist. Seems better then saying she got a three inch long cut from a shaving razor...

Max, with her hand over her cut, looked back and forth in the hallway to see if it's clear. She can hear Nudge talking downstairs, so she knows her room is empty.

Max walked quickly to the end of the hallway and walked into Nudges room.

The walls were light blue, but everything else seemed to explode in color. Her closet was almost over flowing with clothes, on her desk was cluttered with makeup and jewlary. There were a few stuff animals and a C.D player on her window sile.

Max walked over to the cluttered desk. Nudge had a lot of those watcha-call-it-slappy-bracelts. There was yellow, blue, pink, a sparkly black, green, some with pictures, some with glitter, some with words, some with bells on it. How many did a girl need? Max picked up a plain black one, straighten it out, and slapped it onto her wrist. It stung, but the bracelt covered it up completely.

Max went out of the room to find Angel walking toward the open door. She stopped when she saw Max.

"What were you doing?" Angel asked.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap with a fistfull of moldy crap. Why did Angel have to read minds?

"I was getting something of mine out of there." Said Max, then hurried to her own room before Angel could get anything from her head. No matter how much she loved the girl, Max had to stay away from her.

* * *

><p>A few days wen and gone, but Max was never off gaurd. That's how He worked, He stays away for a while, then shows up at the most unexpected places. Then the cycle starts over again. She gets assulted, she becomes depressed, starts to relax, then He comes again with more tactics. She stayed inside, despite feeling like a whimp when she did.<p>

Fang must have noticed she was feeling caged and depressed, because one day, when everyone had left the kitchen after lunch, he asked her. "Let's go to a movie, tomorrow." Okay, it was more of a...friendly command.

Max, although feeling very scared at the thought of going out, agreed. She can't spend forever in this house. She'll go Stir-Crazy. Plus, she and Fang never went on a real date...

"Sure," Max said, although sounding a little worried.

"Only," Fang said. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

Max smiled, feeling better about going out. "Deal."

**Behold the tiniest cliff hanger in the world...can it even be considered a cliffhanger? We'll see in the next chapter, shall we?**

**Please RnR. Thank to everyone who's reveiw ect. ect. It means a lot to me!**

**Oh, and if you have suggestions, questions, if there's something you want to see more of, something you want to see less, or something like that, don't hesitate to tell me! **


	17. Chapter 17: Jerk

**faxtothemax51799 (awesome name, btw) Sorry for making Max cut! I didn't want to do it, for I'm highly against it, but the story...kind of took it's own course. She'll stop in a few chapters! I promise! **

**All of you guys rock! Thank you for putting up with my story and my consent Type-Os. thank you!**

**Anyways...On with the chapter!**

**Max's POV**

"For the last time Nudge, NO!" Said Max loudly. Nudge was holding up a dress in one hand, and a skirt in the other.

"Please? Don't you want to look nice for this afternoon?" Nudge begged.

"I think I'll be fine with just a Tee-shirt and jeans." Max tried to reason.

"Look nice for Fang!" Nugde said...more like commanded.

Max blushed a little bit and said "He think's I look just fine when I'm not dressed up."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Guys think we look better when we're in our pajamas, but that's no reason to go out looking like you've slept in the same shirt for three days!"

"No, Nudge." Max said, sternly.

Nudge let her arms drop. "Fine," she said. "You don't have to borrow my clothes, but can I at least pick something for you fom your own closet?"

Max thought this was a reasonable compromise, so she agreed. She didn't own anything revolting, anyways. So Nudge couldn't do much damage to her image.

"Okay, you're wearing this jacket, because it's really cute...hmm..."

Nudge got out a dark brown leather jacket, a dark green shirt and black jeans. She got ankle boots out of Max's closer and threw them onto her bed. She left so Max could change. The outfit actually wasn't so bad. Nudge could pick out some things Max liked...although it was rare.

Max just got her ankle boot on her foot when Nudge bursted in with hair spray and a hair brush.

"Nudge!"

"You didn't say anything about hair!" Nudge said, holding the hairspray can like a weapon.

Max mumbled and sat down on her bed, and let Nudge spray half a can of hair spray. Nudge violently pulled out the tangles in Max's hair. It took ten mintues but when Max looked in the mirror, her hair didn't look any different, just wavier and smells like flowers.

"Uh...thanks, Nudge." Max said, as she turned her head to see if there was anything else different about it.

"Welcome. Be home at six, that when we're going to start shooting off the fireworks Iggy made."

"Firew-" Max was confused, but then she remembered. It was the Forth of July. Iggy always made fireworks (more like, bombs) every year for this, and it they always left wih first degree burns. But it's almost always fun untill Nudges hair gets caught on fire.

Max sighed, ran her hand threw her hair to shake it out some, and left.

She walked down stairs and saw Fang at the door. He was wearing his usual black but...was he wearing cologne?

"Hey," Max said, blushing slightly, but she didn't know why. "You look...nice" She smiled.

Fang smirked at her blush and said "You too." He opened the door for her and they left. None of them had a car, so they walked to the theater.

Max, although feeling safer now that Fang was at her side, glanced back and forth whenever they past a cornor.

They stopped at a cross walk and waited for the traffic to pass. There were other people there. A short, plump women with a toddler, and man on a bike, and a homless man with no teeth and reeking of beer.

The old man looked at Max. "You have pretty hair." He said. His breath was horrible.

"Umm...thank you." Said Max. The old man reached out to stroke her hair, but Fang put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, giving the man a danerous look. The walk light turned on, and they walked quickly away to the other side of the street.

They walked a few more blocks, Fang with his arm still around Max. Nothing seemed strange...no one was lurking in the alley ways or hinding around the cornors, but Max still didn't let herself relax. Fang probably sensed she was not relaxing, for he said "You need to calm down. He's not going to be here today."

"Yeah, well...expect the unexpected." Max said smartly.

"Technically, that's impossible. If you expect it, then it's already expected...it's a paradox."

"You know what I mean." Max lightly slapped him. Fang smirked.

They were at the theater now. The stood infront of the ticket kiosk, where a young girl with short blond hair was talking on the phone. When she noticed she had people waiting, she put the phone down without saying anything.

"Two for 'Afraid of the Dark'." Said Fang. The girl gave him two tickets and he paid for them. They went inside, got their popcorn and soda, and got into the theatre.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be this movie," Max said with a small smile. "That trailer was so creepy!"

Fang smirked. "All the more reason." He said.

"Jerk."

They took their seats and watched the trailers. They were early, so they waited a while. The room darkened and everyone stopped talking. The movie came on, and so did the surround sound. The movie started with a bomb exploding, and Max nearly jump two feet in the air because of the studden loud noise. Fang smirked at her and she stuck her tounge out.

The movie was good...disturbing and scary, but good. About half way through the movie, Max jumped like an idiot...Well, you don't expect somone to studdenly burst into flames (that's what you get when you do whitch craft, thought Max). Fang put his arm around her shoulders and caress her shoulder blade...long-story-short the people behind them hissed at them to stop kissing.

When the movie was over, people filled out. Fang still had his arm around Max's shoulders as they walked out. They went to the bookstore that's around the cornor because it had a café in it.

Max looked around the bookshelves while Fang ordered coffee, pulling off books she thought were interesting. She came arcoss a particularily good one when she heard a much to familer voice.

"Maxie, fancy meeting you here."

Max closed the book and started to walk away, but he put a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Stay away from me." Max said through clenched teeth.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything...at least not here." He said. "You're avioding me, Maxie."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"I know."

"Why don't you just stay away from me?"

He chuckled darkly **(If that's possible. If this is a chuckle: Heheh heh. Then this is a dark chuckle: Muhehehehehehh...just a random thought). **"That's a little hard, isn't it? I have a job to do." He backed away, leaving her shocked.

"Hey," Fang said coming to her side. "You okay?" He didn't see what happened..and for some reason, Max didn't want to tell him.

"Wha-oh, I'm fine. Just..a bit of a headache from lack of food."

"Oh. Do you want that?" He guestered to the book.

"Oh, you don't have to buy it." Max said. She alredy pulled out her wallet.

"I want to." Smirked Fang. Max knew that he won't let her pay for it, so she gave in and said thank you.

They walked home, and even though Max had a small smile on her face, she was freaking out. He said he had a job to do... could he be lying, just to scare her? Well, it worked. She was scared.

_No, Max!_ Max told herself. _Don't let him into your head! You're stronger then that! If you let him in, then you're weak!_

It was too late. He got into her mind. She was scared. She was weak.

When they got home, Max gave Fang a quick kiss on the cheek and excused herself to the bathroom. She got three more cuts that afternoon.

**What did you think? Not as depressing as the others, but it had it's moments. I'm not sure if "Afraid of the Dark" is a real movie...if it is, then I don't own it.**

**Please reveiw! **

**Next Chapter: Fourth of July.**


	18. Chapter 18: Flash Bang

**Fourth of July! It's on of my favorite holidays, after Christmas. Sorry I couldn't update soner, I had to get ready for Church, but our car got messed up on the way there, so we had to go back. And my mom was determind to brush my hair...yeah, I don't really care about my looks, so i don't brush my hair often. Only when I'm going some place importaint...so the brushing of the hair took 30 minutes ;p**

**IMPORTAINT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride...or anything else you reconize. What I do own, is a very fat cat and a red tooth brush :)**

**Fang's POV**

Everyone walked down to Emily's house, were they'll be spending the 4th of July. Iggy was carring the bag of Fireworks and Nudge was carring a bag of snakes Emily asked them to bring. It was still light out and they're going to light up some fireworks when it gets dark, but they were going to hang out with Emily and J.J while they wait.

Emily's neighborhood actually wasn't that far fror their house. Just a few blocks. They never passed it because it was on the farther end of town, where it was away from the shopping centers.

They got to the neighbor hood, and knocked on door. J.J opened it quickly, like she was sitting there waiting for them.

"Oh thank God you're here," J.J said as she pulled them in. "I've been so bored!"

They walked in, and J.J lead them to the living room, where Emily was watching "The Sixth Sense". Seeing that Gazzy and Angel were there, she turned it off.

"About time you got here! We've been so bored!" Emily said, standing up. She walked over to Iggy and pecked him on the cheek. "We've got about three hours to kill, so come on." Emily said as she lead them out the back door.

The back yard was blocked from veiw by tall hedges that were about twenty feet high **(If that's possible...well, it's a fictional story, so let's say it is).** In the middle there was a pool with clear blue water and even a diving board. Some lawn chairs and tables cluttered the grassy area. There was a porch bench that swung on the back porch and next to it was a bright green plant.

Even though Emily was still waring her pajamas (she seemed to never take them off if she's inside her house), she jumped into the pool. J.J gasped, but then laughed at her cousin.

Emily reserfaced from the water, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Come in, guys!" Emily yelled, treding water.

"Um..that's not such a good idea." Max said. J.J didn't know about their wings yet...and it would be quite a shock it they went into the J.J found they had wings popping out of their backs.

"Oh, I meant to tell you-I told J.J about your wings." Emily said casually.

"Wha-Why?" Max asked, shocked.

"There was feathers all over the place, and you guys don't have a bird. J.J kept questioning me about it so I told her the truth. Sorry 'bout that. She's the only one I told-and would be the always be the only one." Emily explained. J.J gave them a apolagetic look.

"Get in now?" Emily asked.

"Wait a moment while we recover from the shock of finding out that our friend's grilfriend told her cousin that we're bird-human hybrids..." Max said.

"Sorry guys, but you have NO idea how irritating she can be!"

"Um, no, it's fine..." Max said while Gazzy and Iggy ran and jumped into the pool, still wearing their clothes.

"Come on, Nudge, I'll let you borrow one of my swim suits." Said J.J, motioning Nudge into the house.

"Like, one of them you got in France? ZOMG thank you so much, you're awesome! Well, it's not like you weren't awesome before, it just-" Nudges voice drowned out as she went into the house.

Angel got in using the stairs at the shallow side of the pool. Max walked over and sat preztal legged at the end of the pool. Fang joined her.

"You're not getting in?" She asked him. He shook his head.

A couple of minutes later, there was a small squeal.

"Guys, isn't this swimsuit so cute!" Nudge came out in a white two-peice swimsuit. Max thought it was a littl inapropraite for a thirteen-year-old, but didn't tell Nudge that. J.J came out wearing a light blue swim suit that matched Nudges, except for the color.

"You're not getting in, Max?" J.J frowned at her as Nudge slipped in the pool with a small scream ("It's freazing!" She yelled).

"No, not now." Max replide.

J.J had a small smirk on her face as she went back into the house. A moment later, she came out, threw something small, narrow, and white at Max's head. Max caught whatever it was as J.J pushed her in with her foot. Max, caught off gaurd, was suprised enough to let out a small scream before submerging into the water. Fang smirked at her. Her dirty blond hair was swirling all around before her head poped out of the serfaced. She looked at what was in her hand. She came to the relizaion to what it was, for she yelled "THIS WAS NOT WHY!"

Everyone laughed (well, those who were old enough to know what she was holding). Fang laughed with them, but when it dawned on them that Fang was laughing, they got silent and stared at amazment at him.

"What, I can't laugh?" He asked sarcasicly, his laughter dying down. They didn't say anything untill Max bursted out laughing. That got everyone laughing.

Max threw what she had in her hand at J.J, who moved away just in time. Max swam over to Fang, and instead of getting out, she took his wrist and pulled him in head first. Fang didn't have any time to react to it, so he went under the water. He opened his eyes and saw another pair of big brown eyes staring back at him.

Fang resurfaced in suprise. His raven hair in his eyes while Max smirked at him. Fang didn't do anything, but smirk back. He quickly put both of his hands on top of Max's head and pushed her under.

She came up and gasp for air, making Fang smirk. She looked like she was about to do something that would end up with Fang underwater or with a bruised nose when J.J jumped off the diving board and did a canon ball dive. Water splashed everywhere, even though J.J was really small.

J.J reserfaced and flipped her black hair out of her face. She looked around, wondering why everyone (nearly everyone) was laughing and/or gasping at her.

**Max's POV**

Max, after laughing at J.J's confuse expression, turned back at Fang, who had took off his shirt and threw it over the side of the pool. It caught Max by suprise, and she felt herself blush as she tried to pry her eyes away from his chest...he was very muscular... Fang noticed her and smirked. She stuck her tounge out at him and turned away, her face still warm.

She glanced back, though...Oh God...

She went underwater and swam to the deeper end of the pool, where Emily, J.J, Iggy, and Nudge were.

She went to talk to them for a while...well, Nudge was talking non stop about clothes, Johnny Depp, songs, singers, actors, Tom Felton, ect. ect.

Max loved Nudge, but geez! That girl talks nonstop without stopping for air!

After a while, everyone got out to have dinner, which was fruit salad and hamburgers. Everyone were still in the clothes they swam in, therefore Fang was still shirtless. His inky black wings were folded up and shined from being wet. His hair was in his face and hid his eyes slightly.

Max looked away when she relized she was staring for to long. Emily must have noticed Max, because she grinned at her.

**Fang's POV**

A few hours went by, and every started to go and leave for an abandoned parking lot near a store. Iggy carried the fireworks, J.J carried the sodas, and Emily carried the gallon of water, and the torch. J.J said they should bring the torch because lighters and matches aren't "exciting enough".

Fang (now with a shirt and jacket) followed behind the group as they turned the cornor next to Max. She was still wearing the clothes she swam in, and they were still wet and clunged to her skin... Oh God...Fang quickly looked away. He knew what Max would say if she saw him..."Sexist pig!"

**Max's POV**

Sexist pig. She saw Fang look away, his ears slightly pink. The closest to a blush he can manage. Max smirked.

They reached the parking lot. It was huge and surrounded by trees with the store behind it. At first Max was worried about the trees, but the parking lot was HUGE, so she didn't think much about it anymore.

"I can't wait! My favorites are those fountains that just pour out sparks. They're so pretty! Do you have any of those, Iggy? It's okay if you don't because-" J.J, who was wearing a thin maxi dress over her swim suit clamped a hand over Nudges mouth. Nudge had one of those short dresses made out of a towel material you wear over your swim suit. For the life of her, Max couldn't remember what they were called...not that she cared at all.

Iggy chuckled and said "Yeah, I made a couple of those."

Max thought it was humerous that they were using illigal fireworks, and no one cared about it. thye had enough money to but fireworks, but being the pyromaniac Iggy was, wanted to make them.

They sat up the "veiwing area" and waited for Iggy to shoot off the first firework.

Get touched the fuse with the torched, then ran away from the firework. He didn't tell anyone, but what the "firework" really was...

"IGGY! NEXT TIME TELL US WHEN YOU SET OFF A FLASH BANG!" Yelled Max over the ringing in her ears. Iggy just smirked at the others complaints.

They set off more fireworks. One had blue and silver sparks and exploded in the air, leaving some of them ohhing and ahhing.

Max glanced at Fang, who had a small half smile on his face, and laced her fingers threw his.

Iggy shot off more flash bangs, too, but was kind enough to call out a warning. Iggy let Gazzy hold a bottle rocket while it shot off, giving him much joy.

Most of the fireworks went off with a big bang, then a big boom. Nudge squealed when she tried holding a bottle rocket while it went off.

This went on for hours untill 12:00am. Angel was snuggled against Emily, asleep. Everyone started to pick up the empty firework shells. The wind blew some into the forest. Iggy said they can leave them, but J.J, being the tree-hugger that she was, refused.

"A bunny could eat one, poop, then die!" J.J said...she was a little sleep deprived. "I'll go get them. Be right back!" she ran into the forest, her long light dress trailing after her.

A few minutes went by when they were picking up their stuff, when a blood curdling scream echo through the forest. J.J.

"Iggy!" Yelled Max. "Take Gazzy and Angel back to Emily's! Nudge, you go too."

Nudge didn't question, just picked up Angel and started running with Iggy and Gazzy.

Max, Emily, and Fang started at a sprint into the forest. They doged tree branches and jumped over falled trees. Emily tripped once, but quickly got on her feet.

Max can hear herself pant and her heart raced. Another scream, coming from the derection they were headed. They picked up their pace, not even minding the spider web they ran through.

"Help me!" Screamed the voice, very close to where they were at.

"J.J!" Emily yelled!.

They ran through the forest like they had murderers on their trail, looking for a good killing.

They slowed down...there was a small figure with long black hair...Dean never got far enough to do anything but assult Max...J.J wasn't so lucky.

Fang took off his jacket, and threw it over J.J's body. There were tattered remains of her swim suit, but no dress. J.J had her hands covering her face. She was whimpering like a wounded animal. She lifted her face out of her hands. The scene made Emily gasp.

"I-I can't see." Sobbed J.J. He eyes were just red spots, blood leaking out. "I can't see..." She put her head down, and let out dry sobs.

**How was that little gore-fest? Sorry for grossing out everyone...I feel so sorry for J.J :'(**

**There's a lot to talk about in this chapter, so please reveiw! It can be about anything! Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19: Another Cut, Slice, Wound

**Again, I'm updating later then I usually do. Sorry 'bout that. It's been a busy day.**

**anyways, I've got a good idea of another Fax fiction. It's all human, and Max moves to another town and meets Fang...I know, it's been done a butt load of tons, but this one's going to be different!**

**I'm not sure when to start, so I opened up a poll (because I like making them) and I want YOU *points finger at you like Uncle Sam* to vote! Please, it'll help a lot! Check out my profile and vote now! (I just sounded like American Idol...)**

**On with the story!**

**Max's POV**

"We have to call the ambulance!" Emily practically screached as they got to the parking lot. J.J, who was being carried bridel style by Fang, was wearing Fang's jacket that reached to her mid-theigh. Her hands were covering her face as she whimpered.

"Do you have a phone on you?" Max asked. Emily shook her head, then bursted into tears.

"Why don't we fly there?" Max asked Fang. He shook his head.

"Emily's house and the Hospital is in a too populated area. We wouldn't have anywhere to land."

Max serched her brain for ideas, but it was kind of hard when you were internally freaking out.

"We just have to walk there. Ugh, _why _didn't I bring the car?" Emily said through her tears as her face-palmed herself.

"Let's go." Max nodded her head and they went into a sprint towards Emily's house. Max tried to contain her tears as she ran alond side with a sobbing Emily and a pale Fang.

_He gouge out her eyeballs! What kind of sick person does that?_ thought Max. She had an over whelming urge to take a razor to her arm. She was getting to used to it...

It took about half the time to get to the house then it did to get to the parking lot. Emily reached her door first, and yelled for Gazzy and Angel to go up stairs. There's no need to dramatize the children. After assuring that the kids were upstairs, they rushed J.J in.

"What happened?" Iggy yelled as he heard them run in. Fang laid J.J down on the couch.

"I'll go call my mom!" Emily said as she ran to the phone and quickly dailed in a number.

"Mom, come over here." Emily said into the phone with her shaking voice. They couldn't hear Mrs. Byron. "No-just come over here now! Please! Something happened to J.J...come over here...Thank you..." She put the phone down.

"She'll try to get a mid-night plane, but my dad has to stay. She isn't to far a way, so it'll take a few hours."

"It is okay for her to stay like this for a few hours?" Max asked.

"Stay like what?" Yelled Iggy, who was fusterated by the lack of communication.

Max stood up and walked over to Iggy. "Her eyes freakin' got gouged out! Happy?"

Iggy paled and didn't say anything.

Fang walked to the kitchen, got a small rag, and got it damp.

"J.J, let me see..." He said, gentally moving her hand away from her face. He put the cloth over her eyes.

"9-1-1?" Emily said into the phone. "Thank God-get over here! My cousin-Rape and-her eyes scratched out-please come!" She then gave them the address, and hung up the phone.

"They're on their way." Emily said in a choked voice. Max didn't know what to do, she just stood there like an idiot while Fang was doing something that was kind of usefull.

"J.J Calm down." He said. J.J's breathing started to get fast and shallow like a rodents'.

"I can't see! I can't see! I can't-" she sat up, but Fang pushed her back down.

"Stay calm...the ambulance is on it's way. Take a deep breathe...you have to let it out, too, J.J-good, and keep doing that."

Max admired how he was keeping a cool head and was actually helping J.J instead of standing in the middle of the room, like Max.

They waited a few minutes before they heard the sirens of the ambulance. Emily got to them before they got to her house.

They came in. They didn't ask any questions untill J.J was strapped in the hospital bed and rolled away into the ambulence with Emily following.

"Can you three tell me what happened?"" Asked a police man to Max, Fang, Iggy.

"We didn't see it happened, we just heard her scream and when we found her, she wasn't wearing any clothes, she had cuts and bruises all over her and her eyes looked scratched out." Max told him, trying to keep her voice even.

"That's all? You wouldn't know anyone who would have done this?"

Max hesitated before saying "yes."

"Really? Can you give me a description?" He said while getting a drawing pad and pencil out. Max figured he might be the detective.

"Umm...he has brown hair, a thin face, brown eyes, a thin mouth...about 5"9, white, about seventeen years old...that's all I remember." She said. Fang had gotten tense and he grabbed her hand protectivly.

"Hmm..." Said the detective as he scetched. "Does this look like him?" he held up a drawing of a young male. It kind of looked like Dean, but not exactly.

"More or less..."

"Hmm, well, when she gets out of the hospital, we'll take her in for questioning his appearce. Is that all?"

Max nodded her head, and the detective left, talking to his partner and showing him the picture.

"We should probably take Gazzy and Angel home." Iggy said. Max didn't say anything, just nodded...geez, she was starting to act like Fang.

They went back into the house, and Iggy called for the kids. Nudge came down with them (she stayed up with them so she can make sure they don't sneak downstairs).

"Let's go." Iggy said, jerking his head to the door. They didn't say any thing, just followed them out the door. Iggy picked Angel up, who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"...What happened?" Gazzy asked, looking back and forth to the three teenagers.

"Don't ask questions." Fang said sternly. Gazzy didn't say anuthing for the rest of the walk home.

Once they were home, Max went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door. She was furious at herself. J.J could have died! Emily could have died, everyone else who are friends with her could died! And now J.J had lost her eyesight (among other things) because of her!

Tears were falling freely down her face as she pushed up her sleeve. She took a seat on the counter and held her arm out, not worring about the mess she would make on the floor. She took the scissors, and held it to the under side of her arm, near the underside of her elbow. As she cut, the cuts contuined down her arm.

One cut, for when she met Dean.

Another, for when she decided to go out with him.

Another cut, for making herself believe she had fallen in love with him.

One cut, for being weak and pathetic.

One slice, for putting every one in danger.

Another wound, for Emily's assult.

Another cut, J.J's rape and lost of sight.

One cut...for her heart beat.

Max held the razor over the undeside of her wrist, were there was a pulse she no longer cared about. One cut, one slice, one wound, just on her wrist can stop this maddness.

The tip of the razor barely touched her skin when the bathroom door bursted open.

**I almost cried at the last part, and I'm the one who's writing this. Poor Max! I know some of you are pretty mad at me for almost killing Max...but she gets better! I promise!**

**Please vote in the poll! I'll help a lot. I really want to write the new story (I'll still contuine this one), I just don't know when's a good time. So please vote and R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Selfish Thing

**Chapter 20 already! I only started this fanfic a couple of days ago! Thank you everyone who had reveiw, story alerted, ect. ect. And some of you got your wish! She going to stop cutting...the temptaion will still be there, but she'll get better! This is short, but really importaint chapter! **

**Fang's POV**

Max almost ran up the stairs and slammed the door to the bathroom, making Nudge jump.

"Gazzy, Angel, get to bed." Iggy told them, and they left without complaint. Iggy went to sit on the couch followed by Nudge.

Upstairs, Fang heard quiet sobbing coming from the bathroom. Max. Never lets anyone see her cry, except for Fang.

He couldn't just let her stay there, so Fang made his way up the stairs, stopping at the door.

The sobbing was louder, but it ocasionally had a small grunt of pain. He tapped on the door, but no answer. He tapped on it again, but she still didn't hear.

Fang opened the door a little bit, but the scene made him blast the door open in shock.

There was a puddle of blood on the floor, Max's arm was entirly covered in her blood as she was about to slice her wrist where her pulse was.

Fang knocked the scissors out of her hand before she could pierce her skin. She whipped her head to him, her mouth open in shock.

"I-I-"

Fang closed the door and took her wrist she was about to cut, and whiped blood off of it. It was unmarked, but there were seven other cuts on her arm.

"These are a lot." He said in a quiet, sad voice. He felt like he couldn't speak louder...how could she do this to herself?

Max just nodded.

"Why?" He asked, letting go of her arm.

Max stared at him, then her arm, then at the puddle of blood on the floor, the back at him.

"I...don't know."

"Max, people don't cut themselves for no reason."

Tears contiued to fall down her face, but she wasn't sobbing any more. "It's my fault." She said finally.

If anyone heard a loud crack, that was Fang's heart **(I know, sssoooo cheesey! Just pretend you didn't read that part if you don't like it)**. "It's not." He said, almost angerly.

Max glared at him and said angerly "How is it not my fault? I'm the one who was stupid enough to trust him! Now look where it got us!" she was yelling now.

"He was the one stupid enough to do those thing to you!" He yelled back.

"It's not me I'm worried about!" She yelled. "Look what happened to J.J. What happened to Emily! What if the next person is Nudge? Or he kills Iggy, or Gazzy or Angel-or you!" The sobbs were slowly coming back, but she was still able to speak. "I started doing this to myself after what happened to Emily. I'm not worried about myself- I wouldn't do this to myself if you guys weren't envolved! Now look what happened to J.J! So much was taken away from her! And it wouldn't have happened if he wasn't coming after me!"

"Damn it, Max!" He yelled. "Spilling your own blood won't solve anything!"

"It gives me the pain I deserve!" She half yelled half sobbed.

"You don't deser-look what he did to you! You've gone through enough pain! You didn't deserve back then, and you don't deserve any now!"

"Emily and J.J didn't deserve it, either!" she yelled. "Now look where they are! Emily is too scared to be alone, and now J.J has losted so much! I deserve what they gone though! But that's not going to happen, so why not end the one thing that making him to these things?"

Fang was feeling a lot of things right now. Anger, sadness, love, all things that seemed related to each other. When he heard her speak that sentence, he stopped. His eyes got wet, but they didn't spill with tears. He was angry at her for thinking those things, also he was exrememly sad that she had said those things.

"What about me?" He choked.

"You're selfish from keeping me from doing this." she spat at him.

"Love is a selfish thing."

Max looked at him. She seemed to notice his wet eyes, for she got quiet. Fang wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her arm was still bleeding and stained his shirt, but he wasn't thinking about that. He just wanted to be there, with the one person who truely matters. He burried his face in the crook of her neck and whispered "What would I do if you died?"

Max didn't say anything, just cried into his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

Max was quiet for a while before saying "I love you too."

**Short, bittersweet chapter. What did you think of it? Please review, I really want to know your thoughts on this chapter, weather their good or bad!**

**Thank you everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21: Blood Stained

**Not much to say about this chapter. Plz read and reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Max and Fang's POV**

"I love you too." She whispered through her sobs. After she said that, she cried harder. She loved him so much. She was about to take her life away and she forgot about the one who really matters. She sobbed even harder, harder then she had ever done before. Her knees buckled, she fell, and Fang kneeled down with her. The blood from Max's cuts were soaking into their clothes, but neither of them noticed. Max grasped the back of Fangs shirt so tightly her knuckles were white.

From loss of blood and uncontrollable sobbing, Max felt dizzy. Her body slumped to one side, but she still had one hand holding the back of Fang's shirt.

Fang set her down, and she fell to her side, her side and her hair soaking in the blood. He grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her fore arm, which was bleeding heavily.

He carried her bridel style to her room, and laid her down on her bed. Her eye lids were drooping, and in a few seconds time, she was asleep.

Fang stared at her for a few moments before leaving her room. He went into the bathroom to find Nudge standing in the puddle of blood, looking at the scissors.

Nudge noticed him, but didn't say anything. They stared at each other, as if to say that whatever Nudge was thinking was true.

Her bottom lip trembled. "Is Max okay?" She spoke in a whisper.

Fang looked at the thirteen year old. "She will be."

Nudge didn't say anything, but left the scene. When her door closed there was a very choked up sob coming from her room.

Fang grabbed a towel and stared cleaning the blood off the floor. His eyes went over to something blood stained and shiny. The scissors Max used to cut herself with. With a studden spurge of anger, Fang grabbed the scissor, and smashed the pointed end to the floor. He did it again, and again, and again-untill they were bent in several directions. Then he threw them in the trash.

He looked at his hand and saw he had been cut by the blade, but he didn't notice the physical pain.

Fang contuined to clean up the blood, then threw away the blood soaked towel.

**Max's POV**

"Max? Max?" Smomeone whispered in her ear as they gentally shook her awake. She opened her eyes, and lifted her head up a little bit. It was Fang. She laid her head back down on the pillow. "Waddoyouwant?" She said, her voice thick.

"I told Iggy and Nudge to take the kids to the mall."

Max looked at him. Did he wake her up for a status report?

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you need to relax." He said firmly.

"Maybe that could be accomplished with some sleep." She said as threw the blackets over her head.

Fang smirked at her, then picked her up bridal style with her blankets and walked down stairs. She didn't complain as long as he let her sleep.

Once down stairs, he laid her down on the couched and went into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"Yep."

"Come into the kitchen."

She groaned but got up from her mess of blackets and walked to the kitchen. Toast was already made and buttered along with some eggs.

She didn't say anything but sat down to eat. She glanced over at the clock. It was noon. She slept in that long?

"Are you okay?" Fang asked her. She nodded. She was...for now.

After they were done eating, Fang put a movie in the DVD player and laid down on the couch next to Max, Fang on the inside and Max on the outside. The movie was The Haunting in Connecticut. Max turned around and smirked at him.

"How am I supposed to relax when we're watching this movie?" She asked him. He just smirked and said he was about to put in the Notebook, but he didn't think he could watch it all the way through without falling asleep. She just smirked and turned back to the T.V. Fang had snaked his arms around Max's waist and pulled her closer. She smiled to herself.

A few minutes later, Fang's breathing became more relaxed, and Max knew he was asleep. She turned around so she was facing him, then closed her eyes...

* * *

><p>"AW, HOW CUUUTTTE!" Squealed Nudge as Iggy, Gasman, Angel, and Nudge came into the living room.<p>

They both jerked slightly awake and looked at Nudge.

"Shut up, were trying to sleep." Snapped Max as she flopped back down.

"Are you feeling alright, Max?" Nudge asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Max said.

"Well, it's just-because-" Nudge started but sopted talkinf as Fang shot her a "Please shut up" look before laying back down and closing his eyes.

Nobody said anything, just went up to their own rooms, letting Max to have a relaxing day. Lord knows she needs it.

**R&R?**


	22. Chapter 22: Sickening

**Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed! You know I love you guys, right? (In a non-creepy way). **

**You guys are making me soft. I used not cry often, but when I was listening to Lucy by Skillet, I was blubbering like a baby! And I listen to that song all the time!**

**This isn't my best chapters..sorry it took me so long! I've been really busy!**

**Fang and Max's POV**

"Up. Guys, get up." Iggy said loudly. Fang, who was pretending to sleep, ignored him.

"Guys, wake up. This scene is sickening." Gazzy said, standing next to Iggy. Fang supposed to a eight year old, this scene would be gross, but Fang was rather comfortable with it. He kept his eyes closed.

He heard a sigh, and then something cold and went hit the side of his face. He jerked up, and saw Iggy holding a squirt bottle.

"What was that?" He asked, his voice thick from not using it much.

"Melted butter." Gazzy said, as if it was normal to spray someone with butter.

"...Butter."

"Butter."

"I think water would have been just as affective." Mumbled Fang as he gentaly shook Max awake. She lifted her head up. "Why'd you wake me?" She asked angerily.

"Iggy wants to talk to us."

Max sat up, rubbed her eyes, and punched Fang in the shoulder, hard. "That's for waking me up." She said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"We have to vistit J.J in the hospital right now." Iggy said, and Fang saw Max's eyes turn sad and empty.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." She said as she walked to the bathroom (her hair still had blood in it). Fang stood up, and looked at the clock. It was 3:30pm.

"Is Emily going to pick us up?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, she's waiting outside now." Iggy said with a slight frown. "Nudge is going to stay here with Gazzy and Angel."

Fang nodded and waited by the stairs for Max. Max couldn't do anything, since the scissors where all smashed, but she could have found some way.

A few minutes later, Max came down, her hair washed. Fang put his hand on her elbow lightly, took her to around the cornor of the hallway, then lifted up her sleeve. The seven cuts were still there, but nothing else. Fang let out a breath and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me." He whispered into her hair line. Max knew what he meant, but she hesitated. Finally, she said "I promise."

They walked outside and got into Emily's car. No one said anything on the way there. Max just stared out her window. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go see J.J...she didn't want to see what she caused...actually, Dean caused it...but still...

Twenty minutes later, they were at the hospital. It brought back bad memories for Max, but she didn't let them get to her head. Emily went to the front desk, but Max didn't hear what she was saying. She looked around, glancing over her shoulder. There was a little girl about Angel's age coughing, and a mother of three, patting her sick child on the back. An old lay was looking around the place like a child going to school for the first time.

"Max," Emily said, trying to get Max's attention. "Her room is this way."

Max followed them to J.J's room. In one of the nearby rooms, it sounded like someone was giving birth, considering the swearing and screams.

Emily tapped on the door then opened it. J.J was laying on the bed. She didn't move, but she was breathing very calmly.

"J.J?" Said Emily as they walked in her room. J.J jerked her head to the noise. Around her eyes were red and there were desolvable stiches. Her eyes were white with no iris or pupil. It was eerily, but J.J still had that warmth she used to have.

"Did you bring my iPod?" J.J asked quickly, like she's been wanting it all day. Emily said yes, took a bright green iPod and pressed it in J.J's hand. J.J smiled and put it to her side.

"How do you feel? Emily said. J.J shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. A little sore, and my eyesight isn't as strong as it used to be." She smirked. It amazed Max how this girl can still joke, even after what happened. Emily managed a weak smile.

They started a small converstaion about some of the doctors in the hospital. Some where nice, some just wanted to do their job.

Thye stayed there untill vistiting hours were over. Max wished they could spend more time with J.J, because a part of her still felt like it was her fault J.J ended up like this.

They stepped outside to see J.J's doctor.

"How is she?" Emily asked, worry thredded through the sentence.

The doctor looked up from his clip board. "She'll be fine. We were able to restore her eyes, but she still can't see. Her tear ducts are still fine, and the other cuts and bruises are about to heal, and now we're going to test for sexually transferred deseases. But otherwise, she will be okay. When she gets out, she'll need physical therapy to help her with living with being blind. A seeing eye dog would be very helpfull for her, too. Where are her parents?"

"In France. She traveled over here to visit me. My parents are in away on a trip for their work, but my mom should be coming over soon." Emily said. "Thank you for taking care of my cousin." Emily said. the doctor nodded and went inside J.J's room. Emily sighed and walked outside the hospital. Max, Fang, and Iggy followed. Iggy was walking next to Emily with his arm around her...they made a cute couple.

They got into Emily's car, and Emily took them to her house. "My mom's here." She explained in an indifferent tone of voice.

Max nodded and got out of the car with the others. They walked to the big house and Emily stuck the keys in the lock and opened the door. Sitting in the small sitting area was a very proffesional-looking woman in a suit. She looked like Emily, except her hair was darker and longer and curlier then Emily's shoulder-length mousy brown hair, which she always kept in a small pony tail.

"Hi, Mom." Emily said as she gave her mother a hug. Emily introduced the others, and they stayed for dinner. They didn't talk much. Emily explained what the doctor said to her mother. Max wasn't listening, though. Her fingers twiched as she saw the knife laying on the table next her plate...she didn't relize how addicting it was...but she promised Fang. She won't go back...but her hand still twiched...

Fang noticed her eyes staring hungerily at the sharp knife, and he covered her hand underneith the table. She glanced up at him with her eyes, then back at the knife. With her other hand, she used her finger to push it forward, then let her hand flop down in her lap. She gave Fang a weak smile. The cornors of his mouth twitched, and he ran his thumb over her fingers.

**Sorry it took me so long to update...I've been busy the last couple of days.**

**I don't have writer's block, but I wouldn't mind suggestions for some filler-chapters or something like that :)**

**R&R?**


	23. Chapter 23: Hearing

**We went to the lake today, so I couldn't get any writing done! Sorry 'bout that. **

**thank you to all who have reveiwed!**

**I'm happy to tell you that I have started on another project! don't worry, I'm not going to stop this story. I'm just really excited about this other story, and I couldn't wait untill this story is finish. The new story will probably be a Horror/supernatural/Romance FAX story... i don't know when I'll update it...probably not for a while.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Fang's POV**

Whenn they arrived home, refusing Mrs. Byron's invination of staying over their house, they were bombed with questions by Nudge.

"How's J.J? Can she see? How's Emily holding up? What does her mom look like? Is she nice? Is she pretty? I'm sure she is, since Emily is really cute. I wonder what her dad looks like? Was he there? Is he nice? Probably, becau-mrff!"

Iggy clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth. "She's fine. She lost her sight, and would need physical therapy to help her get around, but she'll be fine. Emily is also doing well. I don't know what her mom look's like, but I'm sure she looks okay. No, her dad wasn't there. Does that answer your questions?" Iggy said harshly. Nudge nodded, the licked his hand. He pulled away with a disgusted look on his face.

Max went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Fang followed her and sat across from her.

"You okay?" He asked. Max was looking at her hands, not meating Fang's eye.

"It...was scary." She said in a quiet voice. "I wanted to take that knife and cut my arm...but I didn't want to at the same time...Or I guess...I wanted to, but didn't want to break the promise." Max sighed and hid her head in her arms. "I sound so Bipolar."

"You'll be okay." Fang told her in an equally quiet voice.

"What about J.J? How do you think she'll hold up?" Max said, lifting up her head a little bit.

"J.J won't let something like blindness hold her back."

Max managed a weak smile, but it quickly slid off her face. "I still don't know what we should do, Fang."

"If we call the police, they'll interigate us, and they'll find out we're not living with an adult."

"Couldn't we just say our parents are missionaries? Or on some kind of buissness trip?"

"They'll ask for their phone number so they can call them."

"What about Mrs. Byron?"

"She doesn't know we have wings, and she doesn't know we live without an adult. We can't get off that easily."

Max sighed. "Reality's hard." Fang nodded.

"We'll be okay." Fang told her, standing up and placing his hand on her shoulder before moving away.

_I'll make sure we will._ Fang added in his head as he walked off.

**Iggy's POV**

The next day, Emily, Mrs. Byron, and J.J walked through their door without knocking...Emily was one of those people who, if you know them well enough, will just barge into your house.

"Hey," Max's voice said, suprise. Iggy heard their footsteps coming closer inside their house.

"Hey. We got the test results back. The hospital let J.J out for a couple of hours to visit. I hope it's okay." Emily's pretty voice said.

"No, no, it's not a problem at all. What did the results say?"

This time, J.J spoke. "Well, I don't have any deseases. That's good."

"Thank goodness. How horrible would that be? Then you would have to take speical medicine and go to the doctors more often if you did. But I guess that would only make a little difference, but-" some one slapped a hand over Nudges mouth. Iggy's ears thank them.

"Hey, Iggy?" J.J asked. "Can I talk to you alone in the kitchen?"

Iggy, slightly suprised, said "Sure."

He took her elbow and lead her to the kitchen, making sure he didnt hear anyone who might be listening. He was pretty sure he knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Iggy? How do you handle it?" she asked in a slightly sadder voice.

He knew what she meant. "It's hard. I have to depend on everyone else, but I still know my way around the house."

"Do you miss anything?"

"...Yeah. I miss a lot."

"It's just...I didn't really think about how much I rely on sight. I guess it's true what they say; You don't really appereicate a thing untill it's gone."

"Yeah...one the bright side, your hearing gets better."

J.J let out a short giggle. "Yeah, that is good."

"Have you told your parents?"

"The hospital did. They couldn't get a plane, though. I'm still here for another year."

"You're staying for a year?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy, I'm pregnant." J.J said quickly.

"A year seems like a long time to be away from-wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant..." She repeated in a smaller voice.

_This isn't good. _Iggy thought. _What did the bastard do to you?_

"I'm going to go tell the others..." J.J said, and Iggy heard her stand up. Her footsteps stopped short, because she had collided with the wall.

"That's not the door.." J.J said. She seemed to find the door, because Iggy heard it open. He followed her.

**Fang's POV**

There was a loud bang on the wall, and a grunt...What we they doing?

"Ugh...that's not the door." They heard J.J say, then she walked out a second later, followed by Iggy, who looked pale.

"Is everything okay?" Max asked, looking worried.

"...Um...everything's fine...except..." J.J said with a shanky voice. "Guys-I'm pregnant."

Everyone was taken back. _Oh, God..._

This reminded Fang of his own mother, who got pregnant at a young age.

"What...?" Mrs. Byron said in a hushed voice.

"I-I'm going to have a baby..." J.J said before sitting on the stairs, crying.

"I can't be a mother! I'm only sixteen! How am I supposed to take care of the kid?" She sobbed. Fang looked over at Max. She looked shocked, her eyes getting wet.

"What am I going to do? I can't get an abortion! I don't know how to take care of a baby! My friend was adopted, and she told me how she hated the orphange! I want my child to have a family, but I don't even have a boyfriend! I don't know what to do..." She sobbed. Then she started talking in rapid French. "Que faire si mon enfant va Ãªtre comme lui? Que faire si ils sont tout aussi horribles? Je vais encore les aimer, et assurez-vous qu'ils ne seront pas, mais que faire si somehing arrive, et ils vont de cette faÃ§on? Que puis-je faire?Que faire si le gosse comme lui? Que si je viens d'un autre meurtrier dans ce monde? Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Dites-moi quoi faire!"

Max had tears in her eyes, and said so quietly, no one heard her except Fang. "I-I'm sorry, J.J." She ran off, her hand to her face.

Everyone stared after her as she ran into the kitchen. Fang ran after her, closing the door behind him.

Max, with shaking hands, was opening drawers looking for something sharp.

"Max!" Fang said as he pulled her back.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried. She turned around and threw herself at Fang. She was shanking, and her sobbing was uneven.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she sobbed. Fang wasn't sure if she was sorry for almost breaking her promise, or sorry for what happened to J.J.

"I d-don't know wh-what to do, Fang!" She said into his shirt as her hand went to the back of his head, as if to make sure he was still there.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." He soothed in her ear as he stroked her hair. "We'll be okay. Everyone will be fine."

"How do you know?" Max sniffed.

"...I just know."

**I hope no one hates me for what I did to J.J...**

**Thank you for the reveiws and suggestions!**

**Oh, and if you get the chance, listen to "Tears Fall" by BarlowGirl on youTube! It made me cry! Or listen to "Lucy" by skillet. they're both about abortion. (I don't own anything).**

**Please reveiw, weather you have kind words or not!**

**Suggestions are welcomed :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Nothing

**CHAPTER 24! Sorry about that...i like the number 24...Yeah, it's late, and I'm a little sleep deprived...so please forgive me for my loopy-ness.**

**On my last Authors Note, i said something a long the lines of "I'm sorry for what i did to J.J"...I'm just now starting to relize how perverted that sounded O.o**

**Bittersweet chapter...please don't hate me after this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Simple Plan or Britt Nicole...or any songs from them.**

**Max's POV**

The next few days was the same, but their seemed to be a pressure that was on their shoulders thet wasn't there before. J.J decided that she'll keep the baby, with help from her parents. She told them she'll be there 24/7. Max amired her for her bravery. Max couldn't even imagain having a baby, or going through the process of _making _the baby, before she was married.

J.J went back to the hospital, but she occasionally stopped by with Emily at her side. J.J had put on sunglasses to hide her eyes from little kids, saying that the redness and no pupils could frighten them if they were young.

It was 11:30 now. Max had just gotten Gazzy and Angel to bed, after much compaining.

Max looked down at her arm. The cuts were healing slowly. Studdenly a flash back of her placing the razor on her skin and making herself bleed came into her mind. The temptation was still there. Max wasn't sure if it will ever go away. Max was starting to regret her promise to Fang...

Max shook her head then went to her bedroom. She turnd off the lights, put on some music to fall asleep to, then snuggled deep into her blankets...

_Little girl terrified_

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_

_A home is no place to hide_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels..._

_Max struggled against the chains that kept her away. Dean smirked, then punched J.J hard in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, then burst into tears. "My baby!" She yelled. Dean let out a terrible laugh._

_Max tried to shout. No sound, just air._

_She looked around. Angel dead. Gasman dead. Iggy and Nudge dead. Emily bleeding on the floor of the ally where she saw Dean and the other girl kissing. Dead._

_"How does it feel?" He asked with a flick of his tounge. "To know that this is your doing?"_

_Max tried to deny it, but she couldn't even open her mouth._

_He smirked. "Figures. You can't do anything that will save them. You are nothing."_

_Every day's _

_The same_

_She fights_

_To find her way..._

_"No one to save you. No one to save them. No one to take away the pain. No one to stop me." He said, then licked her neck._

_She turned her head, and there was Fang. He was laying on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood. His eyes looked at her, almost pleading._

_"Why did you do it, Max?" He said, his voice an echo. "Why did you do it? Nothing."_

_Max tried to say something, but only a squeak came out of her gaping mouth._

_"...Nothing." Dean repeated. He walked over to Fang, took a knife, then stabbed it to Fang's heart. He twisted the knife._

_Max's heart broke. She felt numb, like all the blood has left her body and all that's left is a shell._

_She couldn't scream. She couldn't yell or curse or sobbed. Tears were rolling down her face like rapid waterfalls._

_She hurts_

_She breaks_

_She hides_

_And tries to pray..._

_"You did this, Maxie." Dean said. A horrible smile twisted his mouth..."Get the knife."_

Max sat up straight in bed, gasping for air. Sobbing were uncontrollabe, and tears soaked her face. Hair was caught in her eye lashes.

Max sprung from her bed, ran out the door and into the kitchen.

She opened dawers and cupboards. The words echoed in her head.

_Nothing..._

_You did this..._

_Get the knife..._

_Knife._

A knife. She opened a drawer, and grabbed a knife. Her reflecion shined on the blade. She was sobbing uncontrollably, tears soaking the hair on her face. She closed her eyes. Fang's cold, dead eyes stared back at her. Those black eyes she loved so much...dead. Her fault. _You did this, Maxie..._

_Remember, I know where your house is..._

Max held the knife to her upper arm, then pressed it to her skin.

As the kitchen door opened, she had cut her arm. She turned her head, and saw Fang, pale and shocked.

He closed the door, and walked forward. "Max, give me the knife." He said in a quiet voice.

She doesn't know why, but she was angery. Very angery. She dropped the knife, then charged at Fang. She pushed him, punched him, shoved him. He was taken by suprised, and tried to hold her fore arms, but Max was struggling to much. She hit his chest. She could still her the her music from up stairs. The song had change.

_I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the while light_

_I can't remember how, I can't remember why_

_I'm laying here tonight_

Still sobbing, Max pushed and punched Fang untill he backed up against the wall. She tried to push him down.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain..._

Max shoved him. They were lowering to the ground. Max slowly stopped trying to cause him physical harm. She pressed her head to Fang's chest and sobbed. They were sitting on the ground now. Max had stopped punching and shoving him, and just let herself cry into his shirt.

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me..._

Fang put his hand on the back of he head, her hair laced through his fingers, and he pressed his face to her hair. He was shanking and pullling her close. He put on hand on the cut on her arm as he kissed her temple.

_Everbody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thred_

_I want to start this over again_

Max tried to speak, but the sobs overcame her, and she couldn't speak. She moved closer to him. She felt safer in his arms. Like anything could come their way, but couldn't touch them.

Max felt Fang hold his breath, then let out a shaky one. His muscules were tensed and his heart was pounding against hers.

_So I try to hold _

_Onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

Max felt stupid for what she did. After she promise Fang she would do it again. The dream had scared her. She never wanted to see him dead. She just wanted him just like this, with his arms around her. She didn't want to go anywhere. She's fine here.

**Fang's POV**

_No I can't..._

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me..._

Fang pressed his face to her temple. He tried to steady his breathing, but the tears still rolled slilently down his face, soaking Max's hair. He kissed her temple and held her close. The blood coming out of her cut was flowing threw his fingers. She had cut a little to deep. He didn't think the cut should bleed as much as this. He pressed harder on to the cut.

His neck was starting to hurt from bending his head down, but he didn't noticed it. All that was there, was Max. His Max. The Max who had been going bat-crap-crazy a minute ago.

She could keep doing this. She was getting better. What studdenly made her decided to do this now? She had to stop.

**How did you like it? I know I said she wasn't going to cut anymore, but I couldn't resist writing this. I think this will be the last time she cuts, though.**

**R&R? Suggestions are welcomed. Critism, less walcomed, but encouraged if you have something on your chest about this story you want to get rid of.**


	25. Chapter 25:Don't Pity the Dead

**Sorry, it's taking me a long time to update! . I wasn't feeling goo this morning, but I feel a little bit better now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...well, I own a sprite bottle and a out-of-tune guitar...but they don't feature here.**

**Fang's POV**

They sat in the cornor of the kitchen, Max had fallen asleep after an hour of sobbing. Fang still had one hand behind her head and another on the cut on her arm, which had stopped bleeding. Max was shivering in the cold kitchen, despite it being the begining of July.

Fang looked down at her. He didn't want to get up to put her in her room or go get a blanket. Right now, he didn't want her to leave his sight.

Without really thinking, Fang let his wings out, and folded them forward so that it covered them slightly.

He tilted his head to the side so that it was resting on top of hers...How come when ever something happens, they end up sleeping in a room that's not made for sleeping?

Fang kissed the top of her head, the closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the picture of Max slicing her arm open and replace it with the normal Max. Laughing Max.

Fang hadn't seen her cut herself before. He saw the ending result, but hadn't really seen her do it. He didn't want to. But when he opened the door to the kitchen, he saw it happen. Right there and then. It filled him with shock, anger, a mix of emotions. He never wanted to see that again. He cared to much.

It was a long time before sleep over came him, with Save you from Simple Plan playing from Max's room in the distance.

* * *

><p>Fang was woken-very rudely, at that-with the sound of a iron skillet hitting the stove.<p>

He opened his eyes. Iggy was now cracking eggs in the pan, loudly.

"Shut up." Fang said. It wasn't a very good choice of words, but it startled the crap out of Iggy.

Iggy jumped, hold the spatula like a sword. He seemed to relize the voice was Fang's, for he said "Don't do that!"

"What, breathe? Don't make so much noise."

"When did you come down here?"

"At about two o'clock in the morning."

"What?" Iggy said, turning his head to Fang's voice. Fang didn't answer, though. He could hear Nickelback's song called "Hero" playing in Max's room. He looked over, and saw that Max was still there, asleep, using his chest as a pillow. She was pale and her eyes were shut tightly, but she still looked peaceful. His eyes went to the cut on her arm. His hand was still over it, and covered in dry blood.

It scared him. Not that she was fighting him, because it was obvious how broken she was. She was angery and sad. She couldn't sort out her feelings...it was almost like she couldn't be put back together. That was the scary part...hatred boiled in Fang. This whole situation could have been advioded if Dean had just learned to keep his hands to himself.

Max stirred, and looked up at Fang with her eyes. She pecked him on the cheek and went up to get some water from the tap.

Fang stood up, folded his wings, and looked at his hand. Still covered wth dried blood. Max's arm had blood crusted over the cut, making the cut look thick and black.

Fang knew what he was going to do. He went over to Max, kissed her cheek, and went out of the house.

He walked with an inpassive expression, not looking at anyone who passed him. He had just one thought in his head. Honestly, he wasn't so sure what the details are. He just knows where he's going to go.

He reached the place. The dark red apartments looking dark, like the last time he was there.

**Max's POV**

As Max filled the cup with water, she thought back to last night. She was so angery, but she didn't know why. She had charged at Fang! He wasn't doing anything, he was just taking care if her. Normally she would say that she didn't need anyone, but that's not true. She needed him.

Then she broke down. She was fighting Fang, then she was crying all over him...Bipolar, much? She just didn't know anymore. That dream felt so real, and even in there she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even speak. She was chained to the pipe, unabled to go to her family...that dream did it for her. She had a breakdown. What if the dream was supposed to come true? She couldn't live with herself if anyone from her family was hurt because of her. But, then again, a great man once said "Don't pity the dead. Pity the living."...Dumbledore said that...well, _Max_ thought he was worth quoting...he also said that "Feeling pain like this proves you're still human.." or something along those lines.

She felt hands on her arms, and lips pressed to her cheek. It sent electric shocks, as it always did. she turned her head when Fang and saw him leaving the kitchen.

**I know...so small. And I left you with a cliff hanger! I'm evil like that. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**I couldn't help but put a Dumbledore qout or two in there! along with Maximum Ride, I am obsess with Harry Potter.**

**R&R? Suggestions will be apreciated :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Act Like It

**Sorry for the long wait. We went to Portland, Oregon today. **

**Discliamer: I don't own anything**

**Importaint chapter! Aaahhhh! **

**Fang's POV**

Fang knocked on the door, perhaps with a little bit more force then nessicary. There were voices and Dean opened the door. His brown hair was sticking out in all different directions and he had dark circles under his eyes. When he noticed Fang, he snickered.

"I wasn't expecting you here." Dean said.

Hatred boiled up inside Fang at the sight of the guy. It took all of his self controll not to punch the guy's nose in.

"I came to talk." Fang said in a dangerous voice.

"Well, by all means, come in." Dean said in a forcfully polite voice, that seemed to be mocking Fang. He stepped into the tiny apartment, keeping his eyes on the disgusting man.

"Well, then. Whatcha need?"

Fang looked at him with sharp eyes that Dean flinched a little bit. "Stay out of our lives."

"Yeah..no can do." Dean said, crossing his arms.

"It's not really an option."

"Well, neither is my situation." Dean smirked. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Care to tell me why?" Fang said through gritted teeth.

Dean walked across the room. "Believe me, it's not like I'm not enjoying it. You know, every girl is so easy you hardly have to try."

Fang opened and closed his fist."It's sick." He said, trying to refrain from punching him.

"Perhaps. I see nothing wrong with it. How's Maxie?"

"She's cutting herself."

"Hm...She has been a little tense lately."

Dean walked back to Fang with a smug look on his face. "So who's fault is it? Max is the one who's doing it to herself. I think I hardly have to be blamed for that-"

"Watch it."

"Don't tell me what to do, Fangy."

Fang snarled.

"Tell me, did she send you over here?"

"I came on my own record."

"Really? How gallent of you."

"Whatever-leave Max alone."

"That b*tch h-" Dean didn't get to finsh his sentence, for Fang had punched him in the mouth, hard. Being a bird-kid as it's avandages, and "super" strength was one of them.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT, YOU BASTARD!" Fang yelled, his face getting red from fury.

Dean spat blood onto his floor and looked up at Fang. He put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and pulled out something small. A tooth.

"That was a little uncalled for." Dean said. "You know, that's not going to do much. I'll still go after Max...she can't complain. I think I'm going a little bit easier on her...maybe that should change-" Fang punched his temple, and Dean staggered to the side.

"Volience is never the answer" Dean teased him.

Fang didn't say anything, just stared angerily at him. Faster then Fang could have noticed, Dean whipped out a knife out of his pocket. Fang could do anything but put his hand up, protecting his face. The knife went in deep into his wrist, grazing the bone.

Fang picked up a hard back book that was on a end table and hit Dean over the head with it, hard enough to make Dean fall on the floor. He was unconscious **(I know that sounds a little weird, but the hardness of a hardback book and super bird kid hybrid strength, it'll knock you out cold).**

Fang threw the book down, and went outside of the apartment, his hand onto of the cut on his wrist. It was deep and bleeding a lot. He's going to need stiches.

He was just going to go home and ask Max to do it, but someone stopped him on his way home.

A man jogging stopped infront of Fang. "You okay, Man?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Fang said quickly, trying to get pass the guy. The guy seemed to be in his mid-thirties.

"You're bleeding. You need help?"

"I'll need just a few stiches, but I can do that at-"

"No, come with the hospital with me. I was about to visit my daughter, who got her tonsals out."

There seemed to be no reasoning with this guy, so Fang just shrugged and followed him.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" The guy asked. Fang, who didn't really want the small talk, just shrugged.

"You don't want me to call your parents, do you?"

Fang shook his head.

"You're not in a gang, are you?"

"No-this guy call my grilfriend a b*tch and I wanted to teach him a lesson." Fang said.

"Oh. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Home." Fang said shortly.

"Oh...I'm guessing she's hot?" The man said with a knowing smile.

"She's beautiful...why?" Fang shot him a warning look.

"Nothing, I was just seeing if you thought she was beautiful. Most teenage boys just say their girlfriend's hot, not beautiful. It's refreshing to see someone who actually cares." The man ended with a small snarl. Fang guessed his wife wasn't all that great...

"I'm Jim." The man said.

"F-Nick."

"Fnick?"

"Just Nick."

"Well, 'Just Nick', there's the hospital. I'll walk you to the emergancy room."

Fang was going to say he could find it himself, but didn't have the energy.

They walked through the doors of the E.R and stood in line of the desk. You would think that since someone is bleeding, they'll let them through first. Jim must have thought so too, for he said "Um, excuse me? We kind of have a problem..." he guestured to Fang's hand to a nurse passing by.

"Oh-okay, follow me..." she waited for Fang's name.

"Nick."

"Right. This way Nick." The blond hair nursed said. She brought him into a hospital room where their was a doctor sitting at a computer, looking at files.

"Dr. Davids?" The nurse said.

"Yes, Patunia? Oh-" the doctor said, noticing Fang. "Come in..."

"Nick."

"Come in, Nick. Let's look at your hand. Patunia, go check on Jennifer Joy."

The nurse nodded her head and Fang walked in.

"Okay, Nick take a seat on the bed."

Fang sat on the bed and Doctor Davids walked over to him and told Fang to move his hand. He did, and the doctor said "Yep, you'll need stiches. How did this happen?"

"A guy call my girlfriend a b*tch and I punched him. He didn't seem to take the hint though."

"And...?"

"He pulled out a knife."

"hmm...did you get good look at him?"

Fang hesitated in telling him. The doctor might call the cops, then the police will know they don't live with an adult, then yada-yada-yada.

"No. He has brown hair, but that's all I know." Fang said.

"Huh. Well, stay there, and I'll get the needle and thred." The doctor said, going to a cupboard and pulling out a box. He pulled out sitches, a needle, and a small pair of scissors.

"You're not squemish, are you?"

"No, just fix it."

The doctor cleaned the wound up a little bit. They could see the bone and the meat surrounding cut was deep and wide. started to sitch up the cut, cutting and tying the surgical thred.

"Is your girlfriend all right?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, she's home right now." Fang said, sounding slightly releived.

"Where's your parents?"

Crap. Think of something!

"They're in Thailand. They're missionaries." Fang said, sounding believable.

The rest of the time went by in silence. Fang tried not to think about Dean, because when he did, he felt the overwhelming urge to punch something. The doctor was he closest thing to his fist, and it would not look good if he punched a doctor.

After Dr. Davids was done with the sitches, he wrapped Fang's hand in gauz.

"That should be about it. Wait a couple of weaks before coming back in to remove the sitches." The doctor said. Fang nodded and left the room. He could barely move his hand. It felt really weird, and slightly painful.

Fang saw Jim, still in line. Jim saw him, and gave hime a smile. Fang did his half-smile thing and nodded. His way of saying "Thank you, although I could have taken care of it myself. Thanks anyways!"

* * *

><p>Fang walked into the house, closing the door with his left hand. His right hand was useless, now.<p>

"Hey, Fang. Where were-what happened?" Max said as she saw his right hand.

"Nothing." Fang walked into the kitchen and Max followed him.

"Fang, people don't have gauz on their hand for no reason."

"Nothing happened-" Fang said, looking away. Why couldn't he lie to her? Well, he could, but it was harder.

"Tell me, Fang." Max said, her eyes flashing from worry to anger.

"Nothing happened-"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying-" Fang looked at her. Bad idea. Something in her eyes made him tell the truth. "I went to see Dean and he took a knife to my hand, but it's really noth-"

"You did what?"

"I-"

"You idiot!" Max yelled. "He pulled a knife on you? You could have died!"

"I didn't!"

"It doesn't matter what did happen, it's what could of! Get it through your thick scull: He-Could-Kill-You!"

"I know what could happen-!"

"LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD!"

"I'm not going to die, not because of him!"

"Fang, I couldn't live with myself if you died!"

"I won't die. I just warned him to stay away from us!"

"Fang...get it through your head: He will do anything to acheive his goals, even if that means murder. But apperently you don't care enough about me to listen to what I've said!"

"Max, I know what could happen!"

"That rests my case then: you don't care enough about what happens to me-or the flock!"

"Of course I care!"

"Then act like it!" Max yelled as she ran out of the kitchen and slammed the door.

Fang sighed and leaned against the wall. He hated this. He was trying to do something that might have helped, but it just ended with 14 sitches and a pissed-off girlfriend. Fang could hear music coming from Max's room and faint sobbing.

_Say your prayers little one_  
><em>Don`t forget my son<em>  
><em>To include everyone<em>  
><em>I tuck you in<em>  
><em>Warm within<em>  
><em>Keep you free from sin<em>  
><em>'til the sandman he comes<em>

_Sleep with one eye open_  
><em>Gripping your pillow tight<em>

_Exit light_  
><em>Enter night<em>  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>We're off to never never-land<em>

_Something's wrong, shut the light_  
><em>Heavy thoughts tonight<em>  
><em>And they aren't of Snow White<em>  
><em>Dreams of war<em>  
><em>Dreams of liars<em>  
><em>Dreams of dragons fire<em>  
><em>And of things that will bite, yeah<em>

_Sleep with one eye open_  
><em>Gripping your pillow tight<em>

_Exit light_  
><em>Enter night<em>  
><em>take my hand<em>  
><em>We're off to never never-land<em>

_(whisper)_  
><em>Now I lay me down to sleep (x2)<em>  
><em>Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2)<em>  
><em>If I die before I wake (x2)<em>  
><em>Pray the lord my soul to take (x2)<em>

_Hush little baby don't say a word_  
><em>And never mind that noise you heard<em>  
><em>It's just the beasts under your bed<em>  
><em>In your closet and in your head<em>

_Exit light_  
><em>Enter night<em>  
><em>Grain of sand<em>

_Exit light_  
><em>Enter Night<em>  
><em>Take my hand!<em>  
><em>We're off to never never-land<em>

_Yeah, ha ha ha_

_Boom_

_Yeah, yeah_  
><em>oh, whoa<em>

_We're off to never never-land_

_Take my hand_  
><em>We're off to never never-land<em>  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>We're off to never never-land<em>

_We're off to never never-land_

**Awww :( First fight. Don't worry, it'll end up okay.**

**The song is called Enter Sandman from Matallica...which I don't own.**

**And at the hospital scene, sorry if i got the process wrong. I've never been in a situation that had call for me to go into a doctors office with a three and a half inch cut.**

**What do you think Dean's "plan" or "job" is? duh duh dun! You'll find out in a later chapter!**

**R&R? Please? Suggestions would be great, too.**


	27. AN

**Sorry, this is not an chapter! Sorry if i got everyone's hopes up :( But I've hit a very VERY small writers block. The situation I've thought of for the next chapter is really small, too small for a whole chapter. I've made another situation for chapter 27 at 3:30am, and I was a little sleep deprived...it was a very awkward chapter, to say the least.**

**So, I have a job for all of you! please send in suggestions for small filler-chapter-things! You could send in small situations or tell me what you want more of in the story. Please! It'll help me out a lot, and the next chapter will come here sooner.**

**don't worry, it's just a minor writers' block. I know the plot for the whole story, but this particular chapter I'm stuck on. please help! thank you! Love you guys in an non-creepy way!**


	28. Chapter 27: Petnames

**Here's the new chapter! Thank you to the people who has sent in suggestions, they really helped!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! surely, who know that by now..oh, you do...? Then why am I putting a Disclaimer...? Talking to myself...that's certifiable.**

**Fang's POV**

Fang's eye wondered over to the counter. There was the knife Max had used on herself last night. A studden burst of anger, and Fang walked quickly over to the blade. He took the handle with his "good" hand, and stabbed it against the counter. The blade bent and small peices if the counter chipped off. Fang kept stabbing it, trying to wipe the memory of Max cutting herself. It didn't work. With every bend, Fang could see the blade cutting deeper and deeper into her skin, like slow motion.

Fang, with the bent knife in his hand, walked over to the window, opened it, and threw the knife far out into the field behind thier house. He closed the window with a slam, ignoring the pain in his wrist.

Fang stared at the window. After he cooled off some, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He could hear Max's music, but now it was playing Pain by Three Days Grace.

He knocked on her door, not exactly sure what he was going to say. Sorry? That was obvious, but he had a good reason behind what he did.

"What?" Max's voice rang out, sounding irraited and thick. Fang opened the door slughtly, and Max looked over at him. She was laying on her side on her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked in a quieter voice. Fang opened the door more, closed it, and sat on the edge of her bed. He took it as a good sign that she didn't say anything.

"Um...I'm sorry...but I had to do it." He said quietly.

Max looked at him with her eyes. "No you didn't."

Fang was quiet before replying "Yeah, you're right. I didn't have to. I wanted to-not to get myself killed. To protect you."

"I was fine before you went."

"Max, you cut your arm open last night, beat me, then cried all over me." He said with a ghost of a smirk.

"Well-I wasn't 'fine', but I wasn't worried about you."

"He wasn't going to kill me."

"He sliced your wrist open. You had to get sitches." She pointed out.

"Max-this is going to sound selfish to you, but I rather die then to see you died. A couple of sitches might as well be a paper cut."

Her face soften. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry I snapped." She whisped into his shoulder.

"It was understandable." He hugged her back. Max released the hug and laid back down.

"You okay?" He said, leaning over and put an arm around her waist.

"I'm tired...My stomach freakin' hurts, and I have a headach...I'm fine." she said as she covered his hand with hers. Fang half-smiled.

**Iggy's POV**

Iggy sat down on Emily's couch. He's been at her house so many times, he knew his way around now. He's met Emily's mother before she went back to her case, too.

Iggy felt Emily sit down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Iggy smiled. He liked her...a lot. They've gone out for almost a month, even then he liked her.

Emily moved her head slightly so that it was resting on Iggys chest. Iggy put his arm around her. She sighed and burried her head deeper in his chest.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How's J.J holding up?"

Emily was quiet before answering, like she was thinking over the words. "She's getting better. I heard her talking to her friend Zach via Skype last night. He's American, too, so I could understand him...he wanted to fly over here when she told him."

"Is he?" Iggy asked.

He felt Emily shrug her shoulders. "I don't know. I hope he does. J.J needs someone else here. She told me he was her best friend ever since she met him when they were eight." Emily said. "It's cute. I think they like each other."

"What else did they say?"

"I don't know. J.J started speaking in French when she found out I was listening to them. But I think he's going to come here. I hope he is."

Iggy heard her stomach growl. He smirked. "Are you hungry?"

"Not to much." Emily lied.

"You haven't ate in a while." Iggy said, getting worried.

"I've been busy worring about J.J and her child. Food wasn't really on my mind at the time."

"I'll tell you what," Iggy whispered in her hair. "We go out to a resturaunt, you eat and relax."

He felt the muscules in her cheek move into a smile. "What about J.J?"

"I think Max and Fang are going out, too, so she could stay with Nudge and them. She loves them, anyway, and she and Nudge get along great."

"...Why not? I could use a break. I'll ask J.J."

**Max's POV**

"Fang, I don't want to go anywhere right now." Max said to Fang, but couldn't keep down the smile on her face.

"To bad, I'll make you." Fang teased.

"Wow-my knight in shinning armor. I didn't read anywhere in fairy tales where the knight kidnaps the chick against her will."

"This isn't a fairy tale. Anyway, if I called you a princess, you'll hurt me."

"Damn right I will."

Fang smirked, took her hand and dragged her toward the door. Instead of walking down the street, Fang dragged her around the house.

"Where are we going, Fang?" Max asked, still a little irritated, but she still had a smile on her lips.

"You'll like it."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I was talking to Mr. Mysterious, Four-words-an-hour, Not-Emo-Emo-dude. Who won't tell me where we're going." She teased.

He smirked. "Those are the weirdest pet names I've ever heard."

"I hate pet names."

"Don't lie. You secretly love them, Maxie-Poo."

Max laughed, but slapped him on the shoulder. "I have a few well choiced 'pet names' to call you right now."

"I'm guessing most of them would be censored if they were told on T.V?"

Max shrugged. "Some more then others."

"Watch your mouth, Sweety." He teased. Although "Sweety" was more perferable then "Maxie-Poo", she still hit him on the shoulder.

Without warning, Fang picked Max up bridel style, let out his wings and flew upwards into the air. It startled Max, so she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can fly, too." She told him.

He shook his head. "You keep losing feathers. The wind won't be good for your wings."

Max nodded slightly and put her head in the crook of his neck. She always loved his wings, how dark and shiny the feathers were. They made him look even more mysterious. That made her sound like a love-sick teenager, but...she is.

Max missed it all. The wind blowing her hair away from her face, going passed clouds, being away from things that could hurt her (except airplanes and tempermental birds). She felt free now, even if she couldn't spred her wings and fly along side with Fang. Being like this is enough.

A couple of minuts later, a cliff wth jagged walls came into veiw. There was a cave, too, and a trail going up to it, with ropes off the side.

"What is this place?" Max asked, marveling the veiw as they flew down near the edge of the cliff.

"It's a cliff. I think people used to bring their horses here, and they roped off the trail because to many people were getting hurt from th rocks on the side."

"How'd you find this place?"

"I've known about it for a while. You like it?" He asked, setting down the backpack he's brought with him.

"I love it." she said. It was wonderfull. No one could get to them, and it was beautiful.

Fang had a small smile on his face when he dragged the back pack inside the cave and guestured Max to follow him. She walked in after him. Fang sat down on the rock floor and pulled out a couple of sandwiches.

"You packed a picnic?" Max asked while sitting down next to him. Fang did a quick nod.

She smiled. "I forget sometimes of how much a hopless romantic you can be."

He smiled and handed her a sandwich. She took it and pecked him on the cheek.

They sat there, ate their food, and talked. Just talked. Not about Dean, or J.J's kid, or the situation they're in. They just talked about anything and everything. They talked untill the sun was setting.

"Do we have to go back?" She asked with a frown.

Fang smiled and shook his head slightly. "Not today."

Max smiled and walked to the edge os the cliff, sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge. Fang to up and joined her. The sky was pink and orange with purple/pink clouds, the sun bright yellow in the middle. The scene was beautiful and the colors blended together so perfectly no watercolor paints could recreate it. Stars started showing through the clouds as the sun got lower and lower. Max sighed and leaned against Fang. This was like a movie, but Max didn't want the credits to roll.

It started to get dark and chilly. Goosbumps apeared on Max's arms and chest as she shivered slightly.

Fang looked at her and said "You don't want to go home?"

She shook her head. "Not right now."

Fang smiled and motioned for her to get up and follow him inside the cave. They laid down, using the backpack as a pillow. Max closed her eyes, but it was hard to sleep in the cold. She moved closer to Fang. He put his right arm over her waist and let his wings unfold, and used one of them to cover up Max. She smiled and burried her head into his chest. He tilted his head forward a bit so that the bottom half of his face was resting on her head.

"Love you," he whispered in her hair.

Max smiled. "Love you, too."

**Thank you for your suggestions! They helped a lot!**

**This is more of a filler- relationship builder thingy. I've been wanting to write the cave scene for a while, but didn't know what was a good time for it...right now seems like a good time.**

**Oh, and Zach. I've been thinking about him for a while, but didn't quite know how to introduce him into the story. Just so you know, he isn't one of those people I make up as I go along.**

**R&R?**


	29. Chapter 28: Claw

**this chapter, although it may not seem like it, is very-VERY-importaint.**

**Thank you to those who have reveiwed!**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike: Wow...that's awesome! It was just a random song that poped in my head when I was writing. Mind: Blown.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ANYTHING!**

**Max's POV**

Max woke up in the middle of the night, not completely sure why she was awake. Fang and his wings were blocking her veiw, so all she could see was darkness. She heard breathing some where near her, but it wasn't from Fang, who was dead asleep.

A claw, Max asumed it was, barely touched her leg, dragging down to her ankle. It didn't cut her leg, nor did it hurt. The tip was touching her skin, making an unpleasent chill go up her back. Not the chills she got when she was with Fang, but the kind of chills you get when you know something is wrong. Her muscules tensed. If she was alone, she would be scared, but since Fang was here, the fright turned into anger.

"Hey, Maxie." A raspy, deep voice whispered in her ear. She moved to get up and punch whatever it was into obliviation, but it wasn't there. It went as aruptly as it came.

Max let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked around the cave with her eyes. She widened them as if to try to get in more light. Nothing. She could still see the rock walls in the cave and still hear the lake surrounding the cliff. Fang was still there, breathing regularly.

Max turned over on her side, facing Fang. Everything was fine...it was probably just a dream...

Her breathing was more slow now. She closed her eyes, taking in Fang's scent **(I hope that doesn't sound creepy...think about it: You're just walking and someone takes your head, and takes a deep breath in, smelling you hair. How weird would that be..? Not that Max did that). **Her eyelids got heavier, and she fell of into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Max woke up much easier in the morning then she did at 3:00am. She opened her eyes to see that Fang was still sleeping. <em>He looks so cute when he's sleeping, <em>Max thought, _God, I sound like a teenager...well, I guess I am..._

Max brought her lips closer to his ear. She smiled slightly, and said loudy "Up an' at 'em!" right in his ear. He jerked awake and looked at Max, who had a smug look on her face.

"What a lovely way to wake up." He said sarcasticly, his voice thick from sleeping. Max just smirked, and puched his shoulder so he'll get up. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

The cut on her arm gave a nasty throb as it brushed up agains the wall when she sat up. It reminded her of that night...Fang didn't even know why she broke down.

"Um...Fang?" She said. "You know...that night when I cut my arm?"

Fang's eye flashed. She couldn't place what emotion they were betraying...anger? Sadness? Worry? It seemed to be a mixture of things. When he didn't say anything, Max went on.

'Well...I had a dream that night." She said lamely. "It was of you and the flock-and Emily and J.J-being tortured by..._Him._" she said. "I felt like you needed an explanation why I broke down that night."

Fang's expression didn't change, but he wrapped his arms around her and put the lower half of his face in the crook of her neck. Max saw his wings between his should blades, and saw something that suprised her.

"Fang-you're feather..they're gone."

"What?" He said, releasing her and turning his head to look at his back. Right where his wings met his back, was featherless and the skin was red and tender, like how Max's is. They weren't bleeding, though.

"I've been thinking, and maybe they fall out from distress." Max said, barely touching the skin.

"Probably." Fang said indifferently. "It's okay." He added, seeing Max's worried look. He stood up, put the backpack on his back and bent over so he could pick Max up bridel syle.

"We should go, the rest of the flock could be wondering where we are." He said. Max nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fang ran over to the cliff and jumped off.

**J.J's POV (The night when they're talking on skype)**

"I'm coming over there." Zach said. J.J quickly shook her head.

'No-no, it's okay. I can't ask you to do that.' She said quietly, but on the inside, she was begging for him to come over anyway. She's known him ever since thye were eight, and loved him when she was fifteen. They were both American, so they could understand each other when they didn't know to many french words.

"I'm coming, J.J. I'm going to call my parents to let them know I'm going to catch a plane. Does Emily have room in her house?"

"She has, like, six guess rooms, but I don't think your parents will apreciate this."

"They won't have a say in it."

J.J sighed. "Zach, this is sweet, but..."

"Will Emily be okay with me coming over?" He asked. J.J thought it was funny that he cared about what her cousin thought rather then his parents. "I think she'll be fine with it...I don't know. If you're coming over, I'll talk to her...You're really coming?"

"I'll stay untill the baby is born." He said. J.J smiled, and heard a noise coming from outside. She saw a red converse shoe bolt away out of veiw.

"Je t'aime, tu sais ça?" she said in French, so Emily couldn't hear the rest of their converastion.

Zach cuckled and said "Je t'aime aussi. Je vais obtenir un billet, maintenant. Restez en sécurité."

"Thanks."

**Fang's POV (a couple of hours after the date)**

"Can I stay a little longer, Fang?" Whined Angel. She was playing out in the summer rain, and Fang was trying to get her back in the house.

"No, come inside now." He told her. She looked upset, but walked over to the house. Fang followed her, and he was just inside whenn Angel aruptly slammed the door on his wrist.

"SON OF A-!" Yelled Fang, suprised by the extreme pain in his wrist. He pulled his wrist out of the door and closed it.

"Sorry!" squealed Angel, then ran off to her room.

"Fang?" Max said, coming over to him. He wasn't suprised, he hardly yells out, but this took him by suprise. He looked at his hand and saw blood soaking the gauz.

"Fang-oh." she walked over to him and noticed his hand, which was turning a very deep red. "What happened?"

"Angel acendently slammed my hand in the door, but it's okay-"

"No-come with me to the kitchen." Max said to him, grabbing his upper arm and dragged him to the kitchen like a child.

"Max, I can take care of-"

"Shut up and sit down." she said, pushing him to a chair at the table. She went over to a cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Fang. She pulled his hand to her and started unwrapping the blood stained gauz.

Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of the three and a half inch cut on his wrist, but the suprise was replaced with anger.

The door had ripped the stiches away from the skin, and the cut got slightly longer and more jagged at the end.

"We're going to have to glue it. I'm no good with needles." Max said, bitting her lip. **(Yes, you can glue a wound close, if you we wondering). **She got up and went over to the sink, getting a rag and getting it wet. She walked over and started to clean the cut. The cornor of her mouth twitched when she saw the bone. She sallowed and pinched the skin together to glue it shut. It hurt and had an unpleasent tingling sensation. She contuined to glue the wound close, trying to keep the glue out of his blood, even though it was non-toxic.

When she was done, she wrapped his hand in fresh gauzed. He moved his hand back towards him and flexed his fingers.

"Thanks-Max!"

Max had goten up, grab a knife that was on the counter, and started walking toward the door. Fang got up and grabbed her upper arms. She started shruggling, her teeth bared slightly, and her breathing became deep and fast.

"Let go, Fang!"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to kill Dean, what else?"

"Are you crazy?" Yelled Fang.

"Yeah-yes! I'm certifable, I'm insane, I should be in an asylum-Now let me go!" She thrashed, trying toget away from him. Fang quickly pulled the knife out of her hand, and throwing it on the ground. The blade had cut across his palm.

"Max-MAX! Look at me!" He turned her around and looked in her beautiful chocolate eyes. She stared back, and her expression softened with every second. She moved into his arms. "He _cut_ open your wrist." She told him.

"Now you know how I feel when you cut yourself." He whispered. She whimpered and burried her face in his shoulder.

**I got the part where Max want's to kill Dean from Harrypotterpixie455 ('Totaly Awesome' name, btw! I'm guessing you know where I got 'totaly awesome' from?) She (I'm asuming you're a girl. Correct me if I'm wrong) reminded me of the cave-date-scene, so she's partly responsable for that, too! **

**Thank you all fro suggestions and reveiws! They make my day! **

**As I've told you before, I've got a really good idea from another Fax fanfic. It's going to be all-human, and a romance/supernatural/horror thing. (Not like Twilight..no offesne to those people who like Twilight, but I hate it. With a passion). I don't know when I going to upload that, so keep an eye out if you want to read it!**

**Thank you, the next chapter should come shortly (I hope).**

**R&R?**


	30. Chapter 29: Irritated

**Hello, my dear readers...I suck at formal greetings...so, Hiya!**

**You get to meet Zach in this chapter...well, I guess you kind of did in the last, but you see more personality..I hope. **

**Special shout out to ****JealousMindsThinkAlike**, who got the 'totaly awesome' answer right! Yes, Darren Criss=LOVE! He's awesome! So is Joey Ritcher!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**J.J. and Emily's POV**

"I'm fine, _Mère._" J.J talked into the phone to her mother, who was sationed in the Philippines. Her mother was a missionary, and often traveled.

"You've said that a million time, Sweety, but you're not very convincing." Her mother said harshly.

"Never mind-how's the Philippines?"

Her mother sighed. "It's been pretty good. Last night while your father was Preaching, he accendently said 'goat' instead of 'Cross'. It confused the heck out of them." He mother siad with slight laughter in her voice. J.J giggled.

"How'd he mess _that _one up?"

"It's your father, we may never know."

J.J laughed into the phone. Her mother was the funny one out of her parents, but she was stricked.

"Are sure you'll be okay?" Her mom asked her, her voice full of worry.

"I'll be fine...Zach's flying over. He says his parents were cool with it, so he's going to stay here untill I pop."

"He's got the ticket? And he's coming alone?" Her mother asked, suprised.

"Yeah, he said he was going on the plane right now last time I talked to him."

"Oh...and you have other friends there, too? Max and...the rest."

"Yeah. I'll be fine, _Maman._"

J.J heard her mother sigh. "Okay. I have to go. Love you."

"Love you, too." J.J said into the phone, then hung up.

* * *

><p>"He said the plane will be landing today, didn't he?" Asked Emily. Emily and J.J were waiting at the airport, waiting for Zach to show up.<p>

"Yeah, that's what he told me." J.J said, putting a hand on her stomach subconsiously. Although she never wanted to become a mother at sixteen, she loved the unborn child. She didn't have a "baby bump" yet, but by placing a hand on her stomach, she somehow felt life in there, even thought the baby was still to small to feel.

J.J remembered what her mother told her a long time ago, when her mother was talking to her about teenage pregnacy. She said how they couldn't do anything with their friends and they had to be there 24/7. J.J never went out with friends that much, anyway. She was the study-then-hang-out-with-the-guy-friend-at-home kind of girl.

Her mother also told her how they don't have husbands or boyfriends that will help take care of their child. That scared her. Who was going to help her? She didn't have a boyfriend! Even if she did, would he just run off and forget about her and the child?

These thoughts left J.J when she saw a familier head of brown hair. He was carring one suit case, looking around for them. His light blue eyes fell on the two teenge girls and his face split into a wide smile. He walked quickly over to them, but J.J reached him first. She ran at him and flew her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back. She got chills up her spine when she hugged him. She had liked him since she was thirteen, but wasn't sure if he liked her back. But, she was happy enough to be bestfriends with him.

"I've missed you!" She practically yelled. He laughed and said he's missed her, too.

J.J released Zach from her hug and pulled him over to Emily. They introduced themselves and made their way to the parking lot. J.J sa in the back with Zach, and she talked all the way there.

Emily smiled at them in the mirror when she noticed that J.J was talking less and looking slightly sick.

"Are you okay, J.J?" Emily asked her. J.J put both of her hands on her stomach and said urgetly "Pull over."

J.J was staring to turn green as Emily pull over at a gass station. J.J ran out of the car, into the small market, and into the bathroom. Zach and Emily waited outside of the bathroom while J.J. and her lunch shared an unfriendly departer.

Emily looked over at Zach. He was tall and had messy brown hair and blue eyes that were filled with worry.

"_Merde_," He muttered under his breath as they heard the unpleasant sounds.

They heard a _flush_ and the sink turn on. A moment later, J.J walked out, looking pale.

"You okay?" Zach asked. Emily noticed that he had a slight French accent, like J.J.

J.J nodded. "I think it was the smell of burning rubber from that truck next to us that made me explode."

Emily, slightly worried about her, lead them to the car. Zach put on hand on her shoulder, and she gave him a small smile, as if to say "You're over-reacting".

**Fang's POV**

It has been a quiet day. Iggy and the Gasman went to build a bomb, and Nudge and Angel were doing who-knows-what in their rooms. The living room was deserted except for Fang and Max.

"MAX!" A small voice called from upstairs. Max removed her mouth from Fang's and yelled "WHAT?" as Fang kissed her neck.

"Me and Nudge need to barrow your jacket! Can we go into your room to get it?" Angel yelled from her room.

"Yeah-sure." She said, kissing Fang again. The kissing became feircer, and Max laid down backwards on the couch with Fang following.

"FANG!" Iggy yelled from his room. Irritated, Fang stopped kissing Max long enough to yell "Shut up!" He turned back to Max.

The last few minutes were bliss untill they were rudley interupped..._again_.

The living room door burst open to show Emily, J.J., and another boy their age Fang didn't know.

Emily smirked at their figures on the couch while the other two averted their eye to the celing.

"Umm...are we interupping?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Fang moved away from Max...well, there goes their make-out session...

Max was very red and the tips of Fangs ear got very warm...

"Um...is this importaint?" Max said, looking away.

"Guys, this is Zach. He's J.J.'s friend from France."

"Um..hi." Max said, still embarress. Fang, who was irritated beyond relief (although didn't show it), just nodded.

"Hi.." he said. They could see his cheeks were a little pink even in the evening light.

Max sat up and walked over to them with a small smile, trying to stop blushing. "How do you feel, J.J?" Max asked.

"Well, morning sickness is almost daily routine, but otherwise, I'm fine." J.J smiled. Max smiled at her, but didn't look convince. Fang didn't balme her; No teenage girl gets pregnate against her will and be fine with it...

"We have to go; we're going to go see a movie. We thought we'd just drop by." Emily said. The three walked outside and closed the door...which the should lock more often if Emily is just going to barge right in...

"I have to go to bed," Max said, pecking Fang on the lips. "'Night." She turned and left. Fang sighed and followed her upstairs. The turned different directions into their own rooms.

**Very short...and it took a long time, too. Sorry about that, guys. i was just being lazy today. I'm going to be busy for a few days, but i won't stop writing this! Don't worry..if you do worry when I don't update for a long time.**

**Please reveiw, even if there isn't much to go on here. Please R&R! Praise, Hate, Distgusting, Suggestive, Lovely, Cuss-Wordy*...We love them all!**

***just kinding here...I'm not to big of a fan of cuss words...**


	31. Chapter 30: Panic

**Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Important chapter! i was going to wait to do this tomorrow because I need to go to bed earily and it's 11:30pm and i need to get to sleep at 1:00am but i had two HUGE chocolate cookies and I'm really excited about this chapter and I'm on a sugar buzz that's why I have no periods or any punctuation what-so-ever in here I'm talking really fast and I'm watching Tarzan and I'm SO excited about this chapter so screw going to sleep!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Max's POV**

Max stayed awake that night. How could J.J seem so okay about this? The girl's going to have a freakin' baby! She has no boyfriend, and she's staying here for a year. Sure, Emily's going to help, and possibly her friend Zach, but what would she do when she's on the plane coming home? Or when her parents are off somewhere else? Who will help her?

Max covered her head with a pillow. She got J.J into this mess! She felt so guilty! She wasn't going to cut herself, she's replaced cutting with making out with Fang, which was more pleasent then causing herself pain. But that didn't mean she still felt guilty. She needed to fix this. All they're doing is hiding away, and not fighting. What happened to Maximum Ride, the girl who can kick the asses of Erasers into next week? She's always felt strong and ready to take anybody down, but this situation has left her weak and valernable. She supposed every one would feel like this, but it wasn't normal for her. She felt small and she jumped at every little sound. Maybe that's what these kinds of people do to you; maybe this situation is completely different in the way to handle it.

Open Wounds by Skillet came on from her radio as she fell into an uneasy sleep...

_In the dark with the music on  
>Wishing I was somewhere else<br>Taking all your anger out on me  
>(Somebody help)<br>I would rather rot alone  
>Than spend a minute with you<br>I'm gone I'm gone_

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_  
><em>'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault<em>

_How could you how could you_  
><em>How could you hate me<em>  
><em>When all I ever wanted to be was you<em>  
><em>How could you how could you<em>  
><em>How could you love me<em>  
><em>When all you ever gave me were open wounds<em>  
><em>Open wounds<em>

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps_  
><em>Leaving the TV on<em>  
><em>Watching all the dreams we had turn into static<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter what I do<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change<em>  
><em>I'm never good enough<em>

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_  
><em>'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault<em>

_How could you how could you_  
><em>How could you hate me<em>  
><em>When all I ever wanted to be was you<em>  
><em>How could you how could you<em>  
><em>How could you love me<em>  
><em>When all you ever gave me were open wounds<em>

_Tell me why you broke me down_  
><em>And betrayed my trust in you<em>  
><em>I'm not giving up giving in<em>  
><em>When will this war end<em>  
><em>When will it end<em>

_You can't stop me from falling apart_  
><em>You can't stop me from falling apart<em>  
><em>You can't stop me from falling apart<em>  
><em>'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault<em>

_How could you how could you_  
><em>How could you hate me<em>  
><em>When all I ever wanted to be was you<em>  
><em>How could you how could you<em>  
><em>How could you love me<em>  
><em>When all you ever gave me were open wounds<em>

_How could you how could you_  
><em>How could you how could you<em>  
><em>All I ever wanted to be was you<em>  
><em>All you ever gave me were open wounds<em>

* * *

><p><em>Max woke up and got out of bed. She walked down stairs, but instead of walking into the living room, she walked right into the alley where she first saw Dean cheating on her. She looked back, but the stairs were gone, replaced by a brick wall.<em>

_"Max! Why won't you help us?" A familer voice called out from the cornor. Nudge was chained to a pipe, bleeding from cuts. "Help us, Max!"_

_Max went to go help her, but she couldn't move. She stood ridgid and useless. She could only turn her head. She tried hard to move, but the invisable bonds kept her from even moving a finger._

_A small whipmer came from the ground. Max looked down and saw an almost-dead Angel._

_"Help me, Max." the little girl cried. Max wanted to cry and shout, but couldn't speak. The little girl she loved so much looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please help me."_

_"Help her, Max!" Said another familer voice. It was Zach, who was also chained up to a pipe. he looked down at J.J, who was bleeding and holding her belly whimpering "My child...Help my baby, Max!"_

_"Hello, Maxie." Said an ugly voice from infront of her. She didn't noticed him before. Dean, looking very evil with a mad glint in his eye. "So glad you could join us. Do you like what you see?" He spred his arms around, guestering to their surroundings. The flock. Everyone. Dead. Iggy, Gazzy, Emily...Fang was missing, though._

_Max opened her mouth, about to demand to know where Fang was, but nothing came out of her mouth._

_"You want to know where your pretty little boyfriend is, do you Maxie?" Dean said with an evil smirk. Then a tall teeneger came up next to Dean. His dark hair and olive toned skin was very familer, but he was different. His smirk was different, and his dark eyes looked evil._

_"Hi, Max." Fang said. Max shook her head and tried to tell him to help her and the flock. He seemed to get what she was saying, for he said "I can't help them Max. You have to. This is your fault, you know. I'm not responsable."_

_Max froze...this wasn't her Fang. _Fang _would never say something like that. Max shook her head._

_The evil Fang chuckled. "Remember, Max? You met Dean, trusted him, loved him...sounds a little bit like how we were..." Max's eye widened. " Remember, Max? 'I love you'. You love me too. You trust too easily, and now look where it got you. With cuts on your arm and a dead family. I've wanted to leave a long time ago. I didn't want anything happen to me."_

_Max shook her head violently. This couldn't be true...this-wasn't-Fang!_

_"Oh, but I am Fang." He said with slight laughter in his voice. "You need to learn not to trust people...not even the one you love the most-"_

Max sat up straight in her bed, gasping and shaking in terror. Her head throbbed horribly from a headache...it was just a dream..a dream. That's all it was...was it? What about the Fang...?

No. Fang will never do that...will he?

Max walked down the stairs, looking back to see if they were still there when she set her foot onto the living room floor. Still the same, wooden stair case...good.

She walked into the kitchen, Where Iggy, Fang, and Nudge were at. Nudge was gabbering away, making Max's head throb even worst.

Max tiredly sat down at the table, across from Fang. She didn't know why, but she was irritated...very much so. She rubbed her eyes as the rest of the Flock piled in.

The Gasman's flatulence didn't help her headache...even Angel's sweet, small voice tipped her over the edge. And, of course, Motor-mouth Nudge was still talking about Lord-knows-what, not pausing to breath. Iggy was having a very in-deph converstion with Gazzy about the bomb they built last night, what needed to be changed, what didn't. But what really annoyed her the most-she didn't know why-was that Fang wasn't saying anything. Not a _single _words.

Her dream came back to her again. She refused to believe that Fang-_her _Fang-will never even think that...but it still made her angery...

Max stood up and slammed her hands on the table, glaring at Fang. "Would you say something?" She yelled.

"Max!" said Iggy, suprised by her raised tone.

"Be quiet. I don't need to hear your reasoning!" she told him harshly.

"Max, what's wrong? Oh-is it-" Nudge said, about to lunch into her one-sided conversation when Max interupped her.

"Please-_please_, stop talking! If anyone says anything, a knife will be the blunt instrument that will be the focus of my murder trial!" She ran off out the kitchen and out the front door, even though she was still wearing her pajamas. A tank top and short shorts weren't the most aproperiate things to where outside, but Max didn't care. She ran to the cornor, sat down on a bench and covered her face in her hands. She needed to get out. Staying inside had made her stir-crazy. Everything was pilling onto her shoulders, and she needed them to get off, even if it's just for a few minutes.

After a few seconds, she raised her head when suddenly a rag was pressed against her mouth and nose. She tried to get away, but who-ever was holding her was very strong. Her eye lids were getting heavier..so tired...

The world went black.

**Fang's POV**

Fang watched Max storm out of the kitchen, shocked by her behavior. She had been looking irritated, but lashing out at them was new.

Nudge looked at Fang, looking suprised and kind of hurt. "Did you two have a fight?" she asked.

Fang shook his head, still staring at the door. Should he go and comfert her? Maybe she just needed to be alone...

"Angel, do you know what she was thinking?" Asked Nudge. The little girl shook her head when they heard the front door close with a slam.

She went outside? Where was she going? She wasn't going to find Dean, was she...? Oh, crap.

Fang got out of his chair, out the kitchen, out the front door. He looked around, but couldn't see Max. He started to panic, but tried to calm himself down. She was probably around the house. She's not stupid, she wasn't going to hunt Dean down.

Fang walked around the cornor, turning his head to see if she was around. He couldn't see anyone, and got scared...What was wrong with him? He needed to keep a cool head...she couldn't be far...

Something small on a bench caught his eye. He walked closer to it, and saw it was a peice of think paper. He picked it up, dreading to see what it might say...What it did say almost made his heart stop.

He churshed the note in his hand and dropped it, running back to the house. The note laid on the bench, the words _I win.. _witten in a hand writing that was not Max's were crumpled and burned into Fang's brain. He didn't need explaining to know what those two words meant...

"IGGY!" Yelled Fang as he burt through the door. Four people came through the kitchen door with looks of shock on their faces.

"What is it?" Iggy asked in a rushed.

"He's got her...he has Max." Fang breathed out. The words were like poison in his mouth.

Everyone's faces turned from shock to fright to anger.

"Nudge, stay here with Gazzy and Angel. We'll-"

"No! I'm comming with!" Nudge said, her eyes flashing angerly. Gazzy and Angel agreed with Nudge; they want to come too.

"No-" Iggy started, but Gazzy cut him off.

"She's like a sister to us! You can't just expect us to stay here and eat bacon while you look for Max!" He yelled.

"We need somebody to stay here incase something happens. You three-Stay. Here." Fang said, and the three kids took a step back. Fang could be _really _scary...

Fang ran out the door again, went to the feild in the back of the house, unfolded his wings, and took off, not waiting for Iggy.

**Max's POV**

Max opened her foggy eyes, not entirely sure where she was...which is never a good sign. She opened her eyes quickly, but they fogged over. She widened her eyes as if it'll help her sight. Soon, her sight got back to normal, and she could see where she was.

It was a small room she hasn't been in before. It had white wall, a small desked pushed over to the side, a small dresser/night stand and a twin bed with a dirty blanket on it.

Max's heart started beating faster, and her head throbbed. Where was she? How did she get here? She tried to get up, but she was hand-cuffed to an exposed pipe. Oh God...

"Awake, Maxie?" said a voice from the cornor of the room. Max jerked her head up, and a strong hatred boiled up inside her...Dean was sitting in a chair in a cornor, his smug expression showing triumph. Max scowled at him when an image flashed through her head...Where's Fang?

"Where is he?" She asked urgetly, but with poison in her voice.

"Who?" Dean asked stupidly.

"Who do you think? Where's Fang?" Max precticall yelled.

"Oh him...I reckon he's still at your house."

Max clenshed her teeth..."He'll find me." She said wth confedence. "He'll find me...get me out of here...first we're going to beat the crap out of you."

He chuckled. "He might have a hrad time finding us."

"Where are we?" Max growled.

Dean just smirked. "My dorm."

His _what_? "Wait-You're not a Senior?"

"Not in High School."

Anger rose up in Max. She's been kissing an adult before she found out he was cheating? That little b-

"I have to go, then we're leaving." He said as he got up. Max stuggled against the hand cuffs, baring her teeth. He left, locking the door behind him. Max tugged in the cain, praying that Fang will find her soon...

**BabaBUUUMMM! **

***Face palms with every word* Blond Moment...Blond Moment...Blond Moment...Blond Moment... i forgot J.J got her eyes scratched out...some Author I am...**

**Please Reveiw! I'm starting school tomarrow, so it's going to take long for me to upload..Gah...another year of hell...**


	32. Chapter 31: The Seventh Time

**You guys are going to hate me in one of the chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Fang's POV**

"Fang, we've been serching for hours-" Iggy said as they flew through the afternoon sky.

"Shut up." Fang hissed. They've been serching for, about, three hours, and Iggy was getting impatent. Fang was getting tired too, but that was no excuse to stop looking. "Let's try his house again."

"We've looked there already. Six times, I might add." Iggy said. Fang glared at him from behind his shoulder. Although Iggy couldn't see it, he almost felt it. "Okay," Iggy said quietly.

They came to a small clearing that was closest to Dean's apartment, then walked the rest of the way...well, Fang walked really fast.

The brick apartments came into veiw, and Fang ran up the stairs, for the seventh time. He banged on the door. For the seventh time. He opened the door and ran in...For the seventh time.

Fang looked around with his eyes as Iggy finaly caught up with him.

"She's not here is she?" Iggy said. Fang didn't say anything.

"Dude, let's go back..and take a break-"

"You go! I see that I'm the only one who would put in the effort-" Fang yelled, tipping over the edge. Why would he want to go? Max was freaking kidnapped!

"You think I'm not effected by this?" Yelled Iggy. "She might be your girlfriend, but she's like a sister to me."

"Then why do you want to go?" Fang shouted.

"We need to make sure the rest of the Flock are okay." Iggy said harshly. "If Dean was there before, then what's stopping him from coming back?"

"...I'm just on edge." Fang said, in a way of a apology.

"I am too. But I think we both need to take a break for a while. Think of new places to go look."

Fang didn't say anything, just grabbed Iggy's arm and pulled him out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Fang said. They were on their third break, and it was now 7:00pm.<p>

"You've alread looked...several times." Nudge said. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should wait for to-"

"No."

"-Fang, Max's going to be fine. You know she'll be the crap out of anyone who touches her." Nudge said with a sigh.

_She would if she has the chance, _thought Fang, _but what if she won't be able too?_ He sighed and put his face in his hands. He was tired, even though it's only seven o'clock.

He didn't find her. Who knows what Dean is doing to her? The very thought made Fang murderous.

He heard Nudge sigh and put a hand on his shoulder, then walked away...it was going to be a long night...

**Max's POV**

They were back in the apartment, but it looked different. There was barely any furniture left, just some trash and a couple of night stands and a chair in the cornor. She was chained up to another pipe on the wall that was badly painted white.

It was 3:00am, and Max was tired, but she didn't let her self sleep. How could she, when she was kid napped?

"Relax, Maxie." Dean snarled.

"Go to hell." Max spat at him.

Dean's face went red with anger, and he smaked her across the face...it was going to be a long night...

**I know, it's short...and a cliff hanger. i'm starting school tomorrow, so I won't be updating as much as I used to. But luckily, I go to a home-school prgrame thing, so I only have to go two times a weak. the rest I do at home. So there won't be to much of a difference...**

**Review, please?I want to know what you think might happen.**


	33. Chapter 32: PMSing

**First day of school is done and over with...no one died, so I guess it was okay...**

**...I've really wanted to write this chapter! So excited! WAY TO IMPORTAINT NOT TO READ! READ THIS!...Holy crap, I'm almost to the end of the story! How did that happen...?**

**Disclaimer:You're prabably getting tired of these, but I don't want to get sued...I don't own anything.**

**Nudge's POV**

Nudge walked down the steps of the stair case at 8:30am. It's a little early, but Max was still missing. The earlier you go looking, the earlier you'll find her.

On the couch with his arm over his eyes was Fang. He was lying down on the couch, but he didn't look asleep. He wasn't relax, and his breathing wasn't calm or steady.

"Fang?" Nudge said, quietly.

"Yeah?" He said, his voice sounding dry and raspy.

"Were you up all night?" she asked.

"Is it morning?"

"Yeah."

"Then I've been up all night."

Nudge frowned. Although she thought it was very sweet, he did need his sleep. "Come with me, Fang." Said Nudge, and walked into the kitchen. Fang waited a few seconds, but then removed his arm from his face and followed her.

Fang leaned against the table as Nudge started bringing eggs out of the refrigerator. It was silent for a bit. They were both thinking of the same thing; They had to find Max.

"She's not back yet, is she?" Fang said in an even quieter, raspier voice.

Nudge took in a deep breath and said "No...We'll find her, Fang."

Fang was staring at a spot on the floor, his grip on the back of the chair tightened.

Nudge looked over at him sadly. She took out a cup and filled it with water, and handed it to Fang.

Fang took the glass, staring pointlessly at it, but not like it was fascinating. Studdenly, his face showed anger and hatred...Nudge thought he looked scary when he looked like that. Fang haardly ever showed emotion. Fang threw the glass over to the nearest wall, where it shatered and water and glass fell to the floor. He sat down in the chair and placed his hand on his forehead. His face didn't show hatred anymore...just the sadness that was heart breaking.

Nudge, still slightly shocked at Fang's studden burst of anger, went over to him. She kneeled down and laid her head on the back of his shoulder, in a comforting way.

"We'll find her." Nudge whispered to him, blinking back the tears in her eyes. Fang just nodded his head slowly. He got up from the chair as Nudge straightened up. "Bye, Nudge." He said as he walked out the kitchen. Nudge thought she should stop him, but decided against it. She just hoped Max and Fang will both come home alive...

**Max's POV (Now 5:30pm)**

The evening sunlight filled the dusty apartment. Max lifted her head and looked at the window across from her. A bird flew by, and she heard a car start up. Max would have yelled if she wasn't gagged. She stopped trying to get out of the hand cuffs. When she did, the medal would just cut in her skin again.

She was tired. She hurt, and she didn't know where Fang was. She knew he was looking for her, though. She couldn't say how..besides the fact that she's been gone of a day and a half. Her arms hurt from being in one postion for too long. She was breathing heavily, and her eye lids started to droop when someone blasted the door open.

Max saw the shadow before the thing came in. The head was like a wolf's, but the body was very musculare and built. It was horribly familer.

Max's breath caught when the thing came into veiw. It was huge and smelled horribly. It was like a werewolf, but looking more human and more intelligant.

"Hi, Maxie." it growled as it turned back into human form.

...This is an interesting turn in events.

She looked at him in unpleasent shock. He was...an Eraser...? And she's just now finding this out? What the hell?

"You would probably like an explanation?" he said, rasing a mocking eyebrow. Max didn't say anything (not just because she's gagged), just contuined to stare at him.

"I'm not the type to monolouge...let's just say I work for iTex." He growled. Max widened her eyes. iTex?

"They asked me to look for you. To get you there in anyway I can, even if you're dead. I thought I might as well have a little fun doing this little job..." he smirked/snarled. He got closer to her, so that they were looking eye to eye. Hatred boiled up from the pit of her stomach, and she tipped her head back and banged it into his head. More pain throbbed in her head, but Dean backed away from her. Still a bad idea. His face was twisted in anger. In two long strides, he got on his knees and smaked her face. Her head whipped to one side and a small grunt of pain exited her mouth. The side of her face stung as she blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. She won't cry..not infront of him. He wants to scare her...she would be giving in.

He had an ugly smirk on his face. He lifted his hands to eye level, and claws grew out of his finger knuckles...Max didn't know Erasers could do that. Maybe it was another ability they gave them. Max clenched her teeth at the pain that would soon come, but Dean had other ideas...

When Max found out what the was doing, she tried to get away, tried to break the hand cuffs some-how. He hit her again, the claws making scratches in the wall behind her. Her top was ripped, and there was cuts in her skin made by the claws.

Her screams and shouts were muffled by the gag. Tears ran down her eyes as she tried to scream.

There was a knock on the door, and Dean stopped. The claws went back into his skin. Max could see the bones re-line under his skin. He got up and, with a side glance at Max, walked over to the cheap-looking C.D player and put in a C.D. Music started playing, and he turned up the sound so it will drown out her muffled screams. With a smirk, he walked over to the door and answer it. At the spot she was sitting, no one could see her.

Max looked down at her body. Her shirt was ripped to small pieces around her and there were cuts all over her torso. Some ran along her ribs and collar bone. Blood ran down, soaking the waist band of her shorts. She felt like there was cuts around her shoulder blades, too, and one of her wings were bent at an awkward angle.

Max didn't hear them, but she was pretty sure Dean was talking to a girl. Another victim of his attack.

She heard the door close, then silence. Had he gone? She didn't hear any more voices, nor did it feel like there was someone else there.

Still, Max didn't relax. She was thankful that he didn't do anything to her, but she was still stuck there..shirtless, no less.

Max sighed and tried to contain her tears. Where's Fang?

A new song came on from the C.D player. Max reconized it...and thought it fit her life perfectly. Dean was controlling her life...

_Hey I'm your life_  
><em>I'm the one who takes you there<em>  
><em>Hey I'm your life<em>  
><em>I'm the one who cares<em>  
><em>They, They betray<em>  
><em>I'm your only true friend now<em>  
><em>They, They'll betray<em>  
><em>I'm forever there<em>

_I'm your dream, make you real_  
><em>I'm your eyes when you must steal<em>  
><em>I'm your pain when you cant feel<em>  
><em>Sad but true<em>

_I'm your dream, mind astray_  
><em>I'm your eyes while you're away<em>  
><em>I'm your pain while you repay<em>  
><em>You know its sad but true, sad but true<em>

_You, You're my mask_  
><em>You're my cover, my shelter<em>  
><em>You, You're my mask<em>  
><em>You're the one whos blamed<em>  
><em>Do, Do my work<em>  
><em>Do my dirty work, scapegoat<em>  
><em>Do, Do my deeds<em>  
><em>For you're the one who's shamed<em>

_I'm your dream, make you real_  
><em>I'm your eyes when you must steal<em>  
><em>I'm your pain when you cant feel<em>  
><em>Sad but true<em>

_I'm your dream, mind astray_  
><em>I'm your eyes while you're away<em>  
><em>I'm your pain while you repay<em>  
><em>You know its sad but true,sad but true<em>

_I'm your dream,_  
><em>I'm your eyes,<em>  
><em>I'm your pain<em>

_I'm your dream_  
><em>I'm your eyes<em>  
><em>I'm your pain<em>

_You know it's sad but true_

_Hate, I'm your hate_  
><em>I'm your hate when you want love<em>  
><em>Pay, Pay the price<em>  
><em>Pay for nothings fair<em>

_Hey, I'm your life_  
><em>I'm the one who took you there<em>  
><em>Hey, I'm your life<em>  
><em>And I no longer care<em>

_I'm your dream, make you real_  
><em>I'm your eyes when you must steal<em>  
><em>I'm your pain when you cant feel<em>  
><em>Sad but true<em>

_I'm your truth, telling lies_  
><em>I'm your reasoned alibis<em>  
><em>I'm inside open your eyes<em>  
><em>I'm you<em>

Tears flowed down her face, but Max held in the sobs, making her shoulders bounce. She prayed that someone-perferably Fang-will come get her. She wanted to get out herself; she didn't like feeling like a Damsel in Distress. That just wasn't her. But there was no way to get out on her own. She's tried, but nothing worked. She got herself in this situation...all because she was PMS-ing!

**Fang's POV**

It was almost six o'clock now...still no Max. Fang checked the apartment earlier that day, but no one was there. He looked ever where. The cave, the theater, the concert building...no one was there. He even aimlessly looked around neighbor hoods he never been in before. Still no one.

He gritted his teeth as he walked down the side walk. People were avioding him as they passed, seeing his determind expression. He was passing the apartments. He didn't think Max would be there, though. He checked hundreds of times and it showed no sighs of life...untill now.

Rock music was coming from on of the third floor apartments...Dean's apartment.

Anger and hope boiled up in him. Someone was in there. Fang started at a sprint, not stoping to catch his breath. He ran to the brick apartments and up the stairs. He tired to open he door. It was locked. Fang kicked the door open, like how he saw Max do one time. An awesome moment of Badass-ery. The door blasted open, but Fang's ankle hurt, too. You're ankle hurting was never in any movies...but Fang didn't pay attention to it. Through the music, he heard a small gasp.

Fang walked quickly futher into the living room, and saw Max, chained up to a pipe, shirtless and covered in blood. Her brown wings speckled in white where spred out, and one of them was twisted in an angle.

She turned her head. Her face had tear stains on it. "Help me!" She said, seeing Fang. Her face showed relief and joy, but also a little bit of sadness.

Fang felt numb. The sight of her made his brain freeze...what did the bastard do to her? He ran to Max, took of his jacket and threw it over her. He looked around and found a key laying on a night stand near them. He grabbed it and quickly unlocked the hand cuffs so that Max was no longer chaind to the pipe. He dropped to his knees and held her close. She was smiling, but also sobbing. Fang put on hand on the back of her head and one arm around her back. He burried his face in her hair. Her hand went to his hair, another one around his neck. He just wanted to stay like that, not even caring about his surroundings, being oblivous to his surroundings.

Tears slid down Max's neck as Fang pulled her closer to him. Nothing else existed. Just Max. He kissed her jaw line as she pushed her face into his shoulder. Fang opened his eyes slightly and saw the cuts going along her shoulder blades.

Fang swallowed. "He didn't-?" He whispered in his deep, raspy voice, but Max cut him off.

"No-almost, but no." She said. Fang pulled away and cupped her face with his hands. Her arms were folded over her chest like a "X" to keep the coat covering her chest. He rested his forhead on hers and closed his eyes. He found her. She was safe.

**I was going to have Dean rape Max, but you guys would hate me and I didn't really wanted that to happen to her.**

**What did you think of this chapter? It's defently longer then the last one. What about Dean being an Eraser? i hope that wasn't to out-of-the-blue for anyone. I couldn't find out a way to introduce his Eraser-side.**

**Review please! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Gaaahhh! I'm almost done with this!**


	34. Chapter 33: Chick

**This stories almost over! Seriously, the next couple of chapters might be the last! (Not inculding epiloge and a special suprise from yours truely)**

**Now I'm sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...because if I did, then I would have killed Lisa when she was first metioned.**

**Max's POV**

He was here. Max was safe now...for the moment, at least. That thought reminded her of something. The arrival of Fang made her forget what she meant to tell him. But all she wanted to do is to stay in the postion, with Fang resting his forehead on hers. Still, she had to tell him.

"F-Fang? I have to tell you something." She said. Fang opened his eyes and looked into hers, making a chill go up her spine.

"Dean's a Eraser." She said like it was common. Fang stared at her, his face impassive. It was a couple of seconds before he said "Of course he is. Why shouldn't he be? Now he's even more horrible." He finished with a snarl.

"Fang-I think he has a chick." She said, standing up. She had been sitting down for a long time, so she almost lost her balence. Relizing she's still shirtless, only using a jacket to cover herself up, she motioned for Fang to turn around so she could but the coat on properly. He did, and Max put on the black coat and zipping it up. She was still bleeding, though, and was starting to feel slightly dizzy.

"What do you mean, he has a chick?" Fang asked over his shoulder.

Max tried to balence herself. She started to speak slowly. "I think there's another girl he's going after..."

"Are you okay?" Fang asked, turning around. Max had leaned against the wall and out a hand to her clammy fore head.

"I-I'm fine." she said, but she felt sick. She pulled the coat tighter around her, as if to stop the bleeding.

Fang grabbed her arm to help her. "no-let's go to the cave, so you can rest."

"N-No. No, I want to go kill Dean with you." she whined like a child. Fang almost smirked, and pulled Max closer to him. He picked her up, and walked over to the window. Max opened it up, and Fang climbed through it and took off into the air.

It wasn't untill they were outside when Max found out how stuff and dusty it was in the apartment. Fresh air filled her lungs and whipped her hair out of her face. She bent her head sideways so that it was laying on Fang's shoulder. She could feel the cuts bleed and run down her body and legs. She supposed she should feel happy that she was away from Dean, but right now she just felt relieved. Relieved that she was away from Dean right now, but he was still there. He doesn't give up easily, and there's more girls out there who will get hurt by him.

The lake came into veiw. As they flew over it, the sun set. The sky was a beautiful orange and light blue with soft pink clouds. The light from the setting sun glistened over the placid water.

Fang flew down, landing on the cliff. He contuined to carry Max inside and laid her down. Her head was getting better, and the some of the scratches weren't bleeding. But, not having slept for a day, Max became very tired. Physically and mentaly. All she wanted to to fall a sleep like that.

She blinked, and woke up a few hours later. It was dark now, the stars shining bright against the dark blue sky. A few gental waves distruptd the reflection of a crestant moon on the lake.

Fang was standing near the edge of the cliff, staring out at the far away mountian range. He seemed really deep in thought and slightly troubled.

Max got up from her spot on the rock floor, swaying a bit. She walked over to Fang, and started rubbing small circles in his neck. He closed his eyes, but his face was still impassive.

"You okay?" Max whispered. Fang didn't say anything, just nodded slightly. He gave her a small, half-smile when something had charged at him, knocking him five feet to the right.

**Nudge's POV**

"Who's that guy?" Gazzy asked Nudge, pointing at theT.V screen. It was 11:00pm, and the rest of the flock where sitting on the couch. Angel was curled up on the rug, Gazzy had a tired expression, and Iggy looked fusterated.

"That's Castiel." Nudge explained to him.  
>"Hmm..." Said Gazzy. "And what are they doing?"<p>

Nudge sighed. "It would have made sense if you payed attention to the first half of the show."

"How could I when you kept going on about how hot you think Jenson Ackles is?" Gazzy argued.

"Where's Fang and Max?" Iggy said aruptly.

"I don't know." Nudge said the 100-something-th time.

"And explain to me why we're not looking for them? Fang has been gone all day, and Max has been missing for almost two days!"

"Fang wanted to do this by himself! I wanted to stop him, but it's for the best."

"How is it for the best?" Iggy argued. Nudge didn't say anything, because she actually didn't know. It just felt like it was for the best. "Well, _I'm _going to look for them-" Iggy started as he stood up from the couch, but he was stopped by Nudge's yell.

"Iggy, sit down or I'll casterate you!"

Iggy backed up to the couch and sat down...He saw it was for the best, now...he was blind, anyway. He couldn't be of much help...

**J.J's POV**

J.J sat down at the piano. She couldn't see the keys, but maybe she could still play...

She moved her hands over the keys, straighten herself, and started playing a paino cover for Hero by Skillet. She taught herself how to do this a long time ago, and it felt the same as it always had. She didn't think, she just got lost in the music. Everything troubling her, her surroundings, everything-gone as the music filled the house.

She didn't think. She wasn't just Alice though the Looking Glass anymore. She didn't have to plan everything out like in a game of chess or worry what the Red Queen might have instore for her. It seemed like the world was at her finger tips, and she can change it for the better or the worst.

"Hey," whispered a voice behind her. J.J. jumped, making her press the wrong key, but reconzied the voice as Zach's.

"Don't do that." She whispered harshley. She could almost feel him smirking...if that was possible. "What're doing?"

"I heard you playing," Zach said. J.J was glad it was dark, that way he couldn't see the pink spreding across her cheeks. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep...I have to much on my mind." She replide.

"Like what?"

J.J. shrugged her shoulders. "...Everything. It's almost overwhelming how much is going though my head right now." she finished with a little bit of laughter in her voice, but she was serious.

She felt a hand on her jaw line moved her head to the side, and someone kissing her. she was suprised, but closed her eyes untill Zack pulled away. She heard footsteps walk up the stairs...Well, nw there was only one thing going through her mind right now...

**Cliff hanger! I'm so evil *Muahaha!***

**And if anyone's wondering, Nudge and them are watching a show called Supernatural. It's really good, and Jeson Ackles is *hot*.**

**R&R?**


	35. Chapter 34: Crack

**After this chapter, there will be...about one more chapter and, possibly, an epilogue then this story will be done! D: Well, i have a suprise for you all at the end, and possibly another suprise. This will be the first story I've actually finished! It's probably not to big of a deal for you guys, but it is for me!**

**Oh..and there's some making fun at Twilight...so If you're obsess with Twilight, you may not like one small part in the chapter. I mean no offense to Twi-Hards. My best friend is one...I just don't see the appeal to the books/movies.**

**Well, anyway...**

Diclaimer: I don't own anything...It's a shame, really.

**Max's POV**

Fang was knocked five feet over, landing on his back. Before Max could even gasp, something engulfed her, knocking her to the ground. She yelled and tried to get it off of her. She heard Fang get up, and push it off of her.

Max, instead of fear, felt anger. She got up, and started attacking it when Fang punched it in the face. It was Dean, who had just gone back into his human form. Max charged at him tackling him to the ground, punching his face repeatedly.

"I-am-so-_freaking_-tired-of-you-terrorizing me-and my-family-you-Bastard!"

Dean quickly grabbed her fore arms before they could do anymore damged, but Fang pushed Max over to the side and grabbed his thoat. There was anger he never showed before...it was kind of scary **(Max wasn't scared of him. It means, to any other person, they would be crapping their pants right now...just wanted to put that out there)**

_Hot, though..._Max thought. _Ugh, Max! This is not the time to be thinking about that right now!_

Fang punched Dean in the face, breaking skin. Dean's nose squirted blood and a dark bruise was forming on his cheek.

Dean chuckled, and started to morph back into an Eraser. Fang jumped off of him, got out his wings, but before he could do anything, Dean swiped his claws at Fang. Max gasped as dark stains apears on his wings and shirt. Fang stumbled, cluching his arm. He straighten up, and flew over at Dean, faster then Dean could swipe his claws again. Fang put his legs out infront of him, and knocked Dean over onto the rock floor.

Max-relizing that she's just standing there like an idiot while the love of her life is fighting a creeper-ran forward, everything else forgotten and abandoned. She was running at him, but he swung his arm out, knocking the breath out of her. He swung out his other arm, grazing Fang on the face with his claws. He pushed them off and stood up...it was then when Max remembered something she sould have remembered a long time ago...

The Eraser has wings.

With a wicked grin, the Eraser took off, flying lousily. But just when Max and Fang thought he was going, he did a U-Turn and took hold of Max's upper arm.

"HEY!" Max yelled as her arm almost got ripped out of it's socket. Fang flew after them in great speed, with look of determination and anger on his face/

"Let go of me, [insert cuss word of choice here]!" Max yelled. Fang flew up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and tried to get her out of Dean's grasp.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He yelled.

Dean wasn't that good of a flier...at all. He dropped down and up, went uncontrolably to the left and right, almost killed himself by almost colliding with a building (no complaints there), and accendently did a 360.

Fang let go of Max, and stood on Dean's back. Dean snarled as his back bended, and turned over to he was upside down. Max was being jerked around like a rag doll, and was seriously afraid her arm might be dis-located, which is a stupid thing to worry about in this situation.

A couple more minutes of Max hanging from her arm, Dean fling pitifully, and Fang fighting Dean, they unknowingly came to a familier neighbor hood.

**Nudge's POV**

"Okay...so there's Dean, Sam, and Castiel...so who's that guy?" Gazzy said tiredly, pointing to the T.V screen.

"That's Bobby." Nudge said while her eye lids drooped.

"Who was that one chick, the girl with the blond hair and can make her eyes go totaly black...?"

"That was Lilth. She's a demon." Nudge said though a yawn.

It's been like that for a while, just watching the telivision and Gazzy asking questions every five minutes.

"...Why aren't they back yet?" Iggy asked, irritated by lack of sleep.

"I don't know, Iggy! You keep asking that every two seconds and my answer will still be the same! Now, let's just be quiet and wach Jason Ackles beat up Demons." Nudge snapped.

Iggy glared at her general direction untill the phone on the side table rung. It jerked Angel, who was sleeping on the rug, awake.

"Hello?" Iggy answered the phone. They couldn't hear anything from the phone, but they guessed it was Emily, since she was the only one who calls them.

"Are you okay?" Iggy asked, his eye brow furrowing slightly. "oh...no, they're not back yet...sure, we'll be over in a bit. Yeah...bye." Iggy hung up the phone and stood up from the couch.

"Let's go; we're going to Emily's." Iggy said.

"Why?" Gazzy yawned.

"I don't know, she says she's sleep deprived and bored." Iggy shrugged.

Nudge shrugged and stood up. She was tired and bored, too, and she didn't want to go to sleep when Max and Fang are still missing. "We should leave a note just in case Max and/or Fang show up." Nudge walked over to the end table, got a peice of random scratch paper and a pen.

_We're at Emily's. Go over there if you're not dead._

_Love, Nudge and the rest._

She laid the pen down and picked up Angel, who was still sleeping. Gazzy got up and started walking next to Iggy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Emily almost yelled. You could tell she was tired, but she almost seemed to be bursting with energy.<p>

"Um...Hey, Emily." Iggy said as they walked in. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm super!"She said as she lead them to the living room, where the movie call The Fourth Kind was playing.

"Hey, Angel and Gazzy. Go up stairs, because we're watching a scary movie. Go...and run around, play with the toliet water, put Mentos in Diet Coke, I don't care." She said as the kids ran off.

Emily seemed really hyper. She was almost bouncing and her eyes were wide.

"I'm ssssooooo bored! I couldn't sleep so I took some...oh, what do you call it...? Night Quill? I think that's it. Well, that stuff didn't work and I'm still wide awake and bored!" Nudge, guessing from Emily's phrase "Night Quill", that she wasn't think properly at all. "OH! I drew a little family on my fingers!" she extended her hand to the could see her fingers. There were faces drew on them, looking every comical.

"This one's," Emily pointed to her thumb with her other finger. "Is Luke Skywalker. This one," she pointed to her Index finger "Is Harry Potter. This one is an angry Asian man. I meant to draw an old person, but I didn't really turn out the way I hoped." She looked slighly disapointed, but cheered up as she pointed to her ring finger. It had a weird face drawn on it and the word "Pedo" written in black ink. "This one is Caption Pedo Wolf...you, know, from Twilight? I can't remember his name though...Jacob, is it? Oh, and this one is Fraiser Crane! Look at my happy finger family!" She wiggled her fingers and giggled. She sat down on the couch, looking fondly at her "finger family". J.J and her friend Zach had their hands laced together as they tried not to laugh at Emily's behavor. Nudge found it hard not to; This High-on-cold-meds Emily is much funnier then the normal Emily.

Iggy, though, was doubled over in laughter at his girlfriend's behavor. He sat down next to her and she wiggled her fingers in his face again, forgetting he can't see.

Nudge sat down next to Iggy on the extended couch, watched Emily instead of the movie. She was a good distraction at this time...

**Max's POV**

Dean lost control of the flight pattern, and fell to the paved road. Max fell to the ground beside him. Fang had flown over to her while they were falling and wrapped his arms around her head, protecting it from the impact. He fell down next to her, his black hair covering his face.

Dean got up faster then they could, and Max was jerked up. Fang quickly folded up his wings as he charged at Dean, who was running into an expesive-looking neighbor hood and dragging Max behind him. Dean was still in wolf form, therefore it was harder for Max to try to get away. The road skinned her barefeet as Dean pulled her.

Fang chased after them, gaining speed with each step. When he was at level with Max, he yanked her out of Dean grasp, and took off in the other direction. Dean turned to look at them, an evil gleam in his wolf-ish eyes. He ran after them, not bothering to watch where he was going. He ran over trash cans and jumped over mail boxes.

Max reconized the neighbor hood, now; It was Emily's neighbor hood. A rush of fear went though Max. What if they came out, and Dean hurts them?

Dean was gaining up on them, and Fang put his arm around Max's head and duck down as Dean took a swing at them. He missed by inches, and Fang and Max kept running. Fang would have fought back, but right now he just wanted to get Max to safety.

Dean swung at them again, and Fang quickly let go of Max, turned around, and threw a punch at him. He turned around before he could see what the damage is, and grabbed Max's arm and ran. She and Fang ran up the street, jumped over trash cans and curbs.

They reached a dead end (you can't really go anywhere in a cul-de-sac), so they ran in between two houses, pressing up to a brick house.

They saw Dean's shadow on the other wall. It was coming over to them, stumbling once.

Fang turned Max around, and place a small kiss on her lips. A quick shot of electricity ran though Max's body before he moved away. She wished it lasted longer.

Dean came around the cornor and into veiw. He chuckly evilily and slowly walked over to them, seeing that they reached a dead end.

Fang ran over to him, let out his purple-black feathers, and tried to fight Dean, but Dean caught him in mid-air by his thoat. He smacked him across the face and threw him against the wall.

"Fang, you idiot, why'd you do that?" Max yelled. Fang slid down the brick wall, his beautiful wings spred out behind him. He stumbled to get back up and fold his wings. He spat out blood as he staighten up. Max thought she heard his ribs crack when he hit the wall, and was suprised when there wasn't a look of pain on Fang's face-just anger. She charged at Dean, but Fang stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I'm tired of your [Insert the S word here], Dean. There wasn't one moment when I didn't worry about if you were around!" She yelled.

Dean just crackled and flicked his tounge. "Stay still long enough, and it will be over."

Dean made to charge at her, but he stopped aruptly. Blood shot out of the side of his head as they heard a loud CRACK. Dean fell sideways to the floor, dead.

Max and Fang just stood there, shocked. He was...dead. He wasn't moving..not breathing...just laid on the floor in his wolf form, his eye staring without seeing.

Max turned her head, and Fang did the same, to the area where they heard the crack. Standing there, her familier should length, brown hair in a ponytail, and her arm extended and holding a gun, was Emily.

"What the _hell _was that thing?" She asked.

Fang and Max didn't answer her, just leaned back against the wall, and slid to the ground, both having looks of relief in their faces. They were both panting and staring infront of them.

"Hey...Fang?" Max said quietly.

"Yeah?" He replide, just as quietly.

"...I really have to go to the bathroom." she said with a slight trace of laughter in her voice. They looked at each other, and started laughing.

**GAH! One more chapter! I'm not sure if I want to add an epilogue...I probably will.**

**Oh, and the bathroom thing? Wouldn't you have to go to the bathroom after all that happened? I would...or maybe that's just me...**

**Oh, and a random bit of news: We got a little Water Dragon today. It's a lizard, and he's so cute! We're calling him Bandit untill we can think of a different name.**

**R&R?**


	36. Chapter 35: Ireland

**Well...this is the last chapter. I think I'm going to add in an epilogue, though...then there will be a sneak peak of my new story that will be coming soon, then maybe another suprise that I will talk to you guys about...**

**Well, anyway, it's 9/11. Let's pause for a second to remember those who have died...**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just the plot**

**Max and Fang's POV**

The flock walked home together, none of them talking. Only Fang and Max truly know what happened, but the rest of the flock didn't question them. Max was still getting over the shock of seeing Dean die, but she relized how tired she was. She was awake for almost a day, not counting the times when she was drugged before Dean took them to a different place to throw off Fang's trail, and when she slept for a few hours in the cave.

She was limping, although she didn't think there was anything broken. It's probably from running for her life just after she hadn't used it in a day.

Fang had his arm around her shoulders, as if it was on reflex. Emily said she'll call the police when they leave, so that the cops won't question them, but she finally fell asleep right when she entered the living room on the couch. The "Night Quill" must be taking affect, so J.J said she'll call them.

Max and Fang didn't really understand what happened. They knew that he was dead, but they didn't really know what that meant. Well, they new that meant that he won't be terrorizing them anymore, but...there seems to be more to it. They didn't really feel accustomed to this new freedom.

Fang was walking with a slight grimace of pain. Max was sure at least two of his ribs broke when he was thrown against the wall. The memory of it made her wince, and leaned into Fang, but straighten back up when he winced.

The flock arrived home. Everything was the same, like nothing big happened. Max thought it was ironic..she didn't know why it was, it just is.

Fang, with his arm sill around Max, flopped down on the couch, Max following him. They closed their eyes, and almost immediately fell asleep. Fang's small grimace eased into a soft expression and their breathing became more steady.

**Max's POV**

Max's eye fluttered opened, the first thing she see's is Fang, still sleeping. She thinks she could get used to this veiw.

Feeling dehydrated, she removed herself from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get some water.

She was just filling the glass with water when memories from last night filled her mind again.

_Fang getting pushed to the side by Dean..._

_Flying to Emily's neighbor hood..._

_Being chased to a dead end..._

_Fang being thrown agaisnt the wall..._

_Dean dropping dead._

This was very weird for her. Who knew that Emily-sweet, caring, wouldn't-kill-an-ant, Emily-would be the one to shoot Dean dead? Sure, she didn't know that it was Dean. She just saw a big-wolfish creature chasing after her two friends, so she shot it-it was still weird. Max didn't even know she _had _a gun. Now that Max thought about it, it sounded like a cheesy action movie, where the unexpected person is the one to finish it all.

...But was it finished? Ari kept coming back to life when he died...what if Dean's the same? And what about iTex? What if they'll still look for them?

Max's thoughts were interupped by the sound of the kitchen door opening. She whirled around and saw Fang, still looking the way he did last night. There was died blood on his shirt and face and he walked with a slight limp. Max hated seeing him like that, but she couldn't stop think how _hot _he looked when he was all wounded **(i know...that sounds weird. But it's true! If you read the third Manga book in the series, you'll know what I'm talking about)**.

She set the glass of water down and walked over to him, moving her hands to his ribs. He gave her a quizzical look at first, but then understood what she was doing. When her hands got the his bottom two ribs, he let out a small grunt of pain.

"You're ribs are broken." She stated...like nothing else was new. Fang just nodded. "They'll heal in a few days." He said.

Max nodded, then her thoughts came back to her...he was dead. She didn't know how to handel that...well, she was happy that he died, but she felt weird...

"You okay?" Fang asked, noticing her troubled expression.

Max shrugged. "I'm fine..it's just..." Max said. She walked over to the window and took a seet on the window sile. Fang walked next to her. When she didn't say anything, Fang said "I've sometimes thought about people, coming back home from a war..how hard it must be to get back into the normal shows strength."

Max smirked. "That was kind of deep." Fang smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just..." Max said. "I know I should feel happy...but-"

"You just feel releived." Fang said. Max nodded. "Happiness will come later. Right now just be greatful that he isn't here anymore."

Max smiled. He _isn't _here anymore. No need to worry, no need to look over her shoulder, no need to be afriad...so, what now?

"He's dead..." She turned her head to Fang "What do we do now?"

Fang smirked. "How 'bout Ireland?" He joked.

* * *

><p><em>Stay still long enough, and it'll be over...<em>

Max sat up straight in her bed that night. She was panting and her shirt stuck to her skin. She had a feeling that dream won't go away anytime soon...

She looked around her room. She was alone, but she didn't want to be.

Her first thought was Fang, but then someone else entered her mind, someone she hasn't talk to in a while.

Max swung her legs off the bed and started walking to Angel's room. She missed her a lot.

Max tapped on Angel's door and opened it up slightly. The little girl turned around on her bed and looked at the door tiredly. "Max?" She said.

"Hey, can I sleep in here tonight?"

Angel nodded. "Sure, why?"

Max walked over, closing the door and crawling into the bed. "I had a bad dream." Max knew how childish she was acting right now, but she didn't care. She missed the kid.

"It was about Dean." Angel said. Max was slightly taken back, but said "Yeah."

Angel looked at her understandibly. "You're scared he might come back."

Max nodded. "Yeah."

Angel closed her eyes. "He won't. Neither will iTex."

"Are you sure?"

"They'll come back when my Nightmare comes true."

Who knew a little girl could be so good at metaphors? Max smiled and pushed her head in the pillows. "Thanks, Angel."

**Short but...still. Next will be the epilogue, then the sneak peak!**

**Oh, and that 'other suprise' I wanted to talk to you about? You know when i had you guys send in suggestions for chapter 27, saying that I already wrote another chapter but didn't finish it because it was so awkward? Would anyone want to see that chapter? It's REALLY awkward..at least i think so. Tell me in a review if you want to read it!**

**R&R?**


	37. Author's Note

**Sorry guys! I'm really really sorry! You know that awkward-chapter thing I told you about? I forgot I wrote it before all of my documants were lost on my laptop . Sooo no awkward chapter :'( Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up.**

**Well, I'm working on th eplogue right now, so expect it soon.**

**I'm really sorry! I'm such a blond at times...**

**Maybe I put it on a flash drive or something, because I kind of remember about doing that...I'll go see if I can find it.**

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry!**


	38. Epilogue

**The last chapter of my fanfic...**

**Don't cry...**

**Don't freaking cry!...**

**You what you guys do to me! I've gone soft! I used to spit on puppys for fun (JK), and now I have tears in my eyes!**

**Anyways, here's the epilogue...**

**Well...cue the Disclaimer...**

**I don't own anything...just the plot!**

**About Eight Months Later**

"Nudge, how did you find this show?" Max asked Nudge from the couch. The flock, inculding Emily, J.J, and Zach, where in the Flock's living room, watching a show Nudge showed them.

"Emily showed it to me a long time ago." Nudge said, her eyes glued to the T.V.

"Who was that one lady that was on the screen not five seconds ago...?" Zach asked.

Nudge sighed in fusteration, and said "That was Ruby."

Max saw J.J let out a harsh breath from the cornor of her eye. Her eye's were wide slightly, and there was a small note of pain on her face.

"...Who's that guys name, again?" Angel asked.

"Which one? The tall one or the hot one?" Nudge asked.

"The hot one."

Max let out a shout of laughter. She never heard that come out of Angel's mouth before.

"That's Dean."

"Who?" J.J said, straightening up.

"Dean _Winchester._" Nudge said. J.J nodded and sat back down, looking relieved. J.J was still kind of paranoid about Dean...

Max was too...but not nearly as much as she used to be. She still hasn't ruled out him coming back, or iTex coming after them.

But she relaxed.

She was able to go out without being on edge, she didn't jump at every sound (only when Fang would sneak up on her in the morning).

"I'm at a loss, what happened last time to make this happen?" Max asked.

"Last time, Dean went to Hell, but he got back."

"He should burn!" Iggy said, sounding maniacal. Max laughed, and Fang managed a smile...they still didn't really like that guy...(under-statment).

"If you guys going to ask questions, then maybe we should start over at season one." Nudge said.

"Why when we could learn everything from you?" The Gasman said.

J.J winced again, and doubled over slightly. This time, Max wasn't the only one who saw. "You alright, J.J?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine, it's just..I'm not feeling to good. Just morning sickness." She said, rubbing her sightless eyes.

Max frowned slightly. Can she still have morning sickness at eight months...in the afternoon?

No one else paid attention to it, just turned their attention back to the show. Fang actually seemed to enjoy it; Blood, action, no bad acting, and interesting subject-this was his kind of show, and he understood it all. This was a first; Fang wasn't really into T.V to begin with.

J.J got uo, in arm to her side as she walked to the kitchen door so she could feel if she was going off course, when she doubled over in pain, cleching her belly, which was expanded now.

"J.J?" Zach said, jerking up a little biy.

"I'm fine." She smiled, her face a little pale. She straightened up a little bit and went into the kitchen.

"She's been doing that all day." Emily whispered. "And don't think she could be going into labor earily?"

"Well, it isn't unheard of, but I don't think so..." Max said, but she didn't really believe herself. J.J would know if that was happening, and would have told them right away. Max looked a Fang, who just gave her an impassive expression. Typical.

They turned back to the show when J.J came out holding a glass of juice. How she managed pouring a cup of Kool-Aid, Max had no idea.

"I spilt a little juice on the floor, but I celaned it up. Oh, and my water broke in there, so you might want to wach your step-"

"Wait-What?" Emily yelled. "Your water broke?"

"Yep...maybe we should go to the hospital now?" J.J said, trying to keep "her cool".

"We didn't bring the car; we walked here!" Emily said, standing up. Max stood up too, her eyes wide.

"Call the ambulance!" Zach said, walking over to J.J.

Iggy stood up and picked up the phone. He dialed 9-1-1, but, apperently, nothing happened.

"Wha-what's wrong with this thing? There isn't even a ring-"

"I took the wire out." Gazzy said. At this, Fang stood up and said "You broke the phone?"

Gazzy nodded, relizing how serious the situation is. "Me and Iggy were making a bomb last week, and he said we needed a wire so I went and-"

"So the phone doesn't work?" Max yelled. "Gazzy, how are we going to get J.J to the hospital?"

"umm-" Zach said. "Are you sure your water broke? You didn't just pee?"

J.J, now doubled over, said angerily "I think I would have known if I peed on my friend's kitchen floor!"

"Right-right-right-right-" Zach said at the speed of light. "umm-so-guys?" He looked up at everyone else. J.J let out a gasp of pain and lowered herself to the floor.

"Umm...J.J, lean on the couch-" Max said, helping J.J lean against the couch. "Iggy, take Angel and Gazzy upstairs. Nudge you too."

Nudge looked like she was going to argue, but after another gasp of pain from J.J, she nodded and followed them up the stairs.

Max kneeled down next to J.J. "umm-Emily-go to my room and get the sheets." Emily ran up stairs to Max's bedroom. "And-oh what else...Hot water? That's in every movie, so-Zach, get the hot water! And don't burn yourself." She added as he got up, close to panicking.

"And-umm...there was something else..." Max said to Fang, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Breathing?" Fang said with slightly sarcasm.

"Right-J.J, breathe!" Max said.

Though clenched teeth, J.J growled "I'm breathing."

"Beathe..slower!" Ma xsaid, throwing her hands up. She didn't know what to do-but Fang, apperantly did.

"J.J-calm down. Breathe-" He showed her how to breath, and J.J copied him. Max had an odd desire to laugh at Fang, who was making Lady-in-labor sounds (as Max calls the way they breathe).

How did a teenage boy know more about giving birth then she did?

"I got the sheets!" Emily said, white sheets flung over her shoulder. She flung on over J.J and started tearing another one into small sections.

"Okay...what do we do now?" Max said, holding her hands up infront of her.

"...umm...get the kid out?"

"Hot water!" Zach said, bringing in a pan of water. His face was red and looked panick-y.

"Set it down and...comfort her or something!" Max yelled. "Hold her hand! Like in the movies!"

"Um-yeah-okay!" She ran over to J.J's side and grabbed on to her hand, then winced in pain. J.J. was gripping his hand so tight that her knuckles were getting white. "Just go with the pain..." Zach said, clenching his teeth.

"Ummm...?" Max said, flapping her hands and looking around for something that might help.

Emily sighed. "Move over." She commanded. Max moved over and Emily took her place. Max didn't know what Emily was doing, for she was slilently laughing at Zach's pained expression.

Emily lifted the sheet, but then lowered it down. "Not yet." She shook her head.

"What do you mean 'not yet'? I want this thing out of me!" J.J yelled.

"It's okay-just wait-" Zach said. J.J then proceded to tell everyone in the room that Zach's parents were never married.

"I'll get some water..." Emily said after J.J's outburst. She got up, and Max took her spot. She checked under the sheet, and gagged.

"Do something with this-" Max said to Fang. Fang was about to protest, but Max dragged him to her spot. Fang looked away and gagged. It wasn't everyday you hear-or see-Fang gag at something, although Max didn't blame him. Who ever said childbirth was a beautiful thing never saw it in person.

"Ohhh my God..." Fang said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can never un-see that..."

"Fang, you're an idiot!" J.J yelled.

Emily came back from the kitchen, holding a glass of water. She walked over to J.J as J.J said "God-thanks Emily. I'm so damn thirsty-"

"Sorry, J.J-this isn't for you." Emily said, giving the glass of water to Zach, who was looking pale.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours went by untill Emily checked again.<p>

"Okay J.J. Relax, you're ready...Push."

...

It was a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>An half an hour later<strong>

J.J was asleep on the couch, her new child in her arms.

He was an exact image of Dean, besides the eyes. He had J.J's eyes.

It had been rough for J.J. She let out screams and string of various cuss words, threatening Zach, Max, Fang, and Iggy, who was unpstairs and not doing anything.

Emily was the one who delivered the baby, explaining afterwords that it was good pratice for when she becomes a nurse.

Max leaned against the wall, looking at mother and child...but something was bothering her. Fang noticed, and took her aside to the hallway.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Are _you _okay?" she asked with a smirk. He almost threw up when he saw the baby being born.

Fang rolled his eyes and contuined. "You looked troubled."

Max bit her lip and looked at the ground. She lifted her eyes when she spoke. "He's a spitting image of Dean."

Fang nodded his head twice, understandment in his eyes.

She bit her lip again. "You don't think...he'll be like him?"

"Max..."

"Don't tell me it was the way he's raised; I've met Dean's parents, they were good people. I liked them...if they were his real parents..." Max furrowed her brow.

"Max, it's fine. He's not Dean. We're safe." Fang whispered. Max smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"EWWW! Guys! You said you wouldn't make out in front of me!" Gazzy yelled as he walked in on the scene. They just laughed.

* * *

><p><em> No, you'll never be alone<em>

_ When darkness comes I'll light the sky with stars_

_ Hear my whispers in the dark!_

_ No, you'll never be alone_

_ When darkness comes know I'm never far_

_ Hear my whispers in the dark!_

**The first story I've finished! I'm proud, happy, but also close to tears.**

**This is no way my best writing, but I finished a story!**

***Happy dance***

**Thank you so much for reading this story! You have no idea how much I love you! (In a non-Dean kind of way)**

**Oh, and the kid's name is...can anyone think of a good name? Because I'm stumped...Let's call him Malcome...Mal, for short.**

**Thank you guys for everything! One more Review for this story?**


	39. Sneak Peak

**Here's a sneak peak at my new Fax fanfiction called "A Selfish Thing" (Yep! i named it after on of the chapters in "Safe") It's A Romantic/Supernatural/Spirital fanfic. Some parts are written in a Christian POV. They're all human in this. Warning: This story can get kind of bloody and, hopefully a little creepy. Rated T**

**Summery: ****Max Ride had just moved into an old house with a strange and dangerous history. She meets Fang and his group of friends, eventally joining their band called "Spite". School is what school is, and her new friends are just great. Everything seems great untill strange things start happening. But bumps and creaks aren't the only things in this house. After Fang gets bruelty attacked by an unseen assulter, Max and Fang try to get the "invisable people" out of there. But it won't be easy...or Safe. MAJOR FAX! Fluff! All-human. Rated T.**

A dark mist was in the cornor of the house, black whisps surrounding it. Max stared at it, not moving, her eyes wide. _What the Hell...?_

"Max?" Fang said. He couldn't see the thing, for his back was turned to it. "You alright?"

"Fang..." Max warned. She pointed to the mist, but before Fang could turn around and see what it is, the mist darted to him, faster then you could blink.

Fang lost his balence for a second, streching out his arm and stopping himself from falling into the wall.

He doubled over, and started coughing.

"Fang!" Max ran over to her boyfriend, putting her hands on his shoulders. The back of his neck was getting inflamed and red.

"Ah-!" Red marks, like scratches or burns, appeared on his neck. Fang grunted again and lowered himself to the ground.

"Fang-!"

"I'm...dizzy." He grunted, his knees buckling. He fell to his knees and Max followed him. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, his face was contorted in pain. He grunted again, and his hand went to Max's shoulder, gripping her shirt. He was shaking, and his shoulders were hunched.

"Max..move." He said as he started to turn green. Relizing what was going to happen, she backed up. Fang turned his head before his stomach launched. He vomitted on the wood floor, turning paler. Whatever it was that went to him...it wasn't planning to be a nice house-guest.

Max's hand went to her mouth. He must be in a lot of pain to throw up studdenly like that.

"Go away! Leave him!" Max yelled, hoping that was a way to help because she had no idea what to do.

Fang let out a sharp yell and winced in pain. Max placed har hands on his shoulders and tried to keep him from fall on his side.

Max looked around, looking for something that could-maybe-help.

"Max-Ah!" Fang said, his head lowering. Max scooted closer to him and placed his forhead on her shoulder. She saw three scratch marks apear on the back of his neck.

"Get off him! Get the Hell away!" Max yelled, angerier then she's ever been before. Not scared, but murderous. Her teeth clenched and her cheeks got hotter.

Fang yelled again, and tears of anger filled Max's eyes. Nothing made Fang yell in pain like that.

Two cuts studdenly appeared on Fang's cheek, beads of blood slowly running down his face.

The front door blasted open as Fang let out another grunt.

**This is in the middle of the book...which I haven't written yet. This might be a little different in the actual story.**

**I'm evil. it's a cliff hanger. I think I'm going to start writing this next weekend, but I'm not sure. Maybe sooner, maybe later.**

**Thank you so much for reading Safe! it means a lot to me!**

**Review for this Seak Peak? Would you be interested in reading it? It's romantic, so don't worry. You shall have your Fax!**

**Thank you**


End file.
